The Tangled Webs We Weave
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: Is history repeating itself? 16 years after High School the Scott brothers find themselves in a situation similar to the one their parents faced years ago. Nathan's return to Tree Hill will bring lies, drama, and heartbreak.BL,JP,NH,NP,RO,BN,HJ,JA,BJ
1. Prologue

Title: "The Tangled Webs We Weave"

**Pairings: Brooke/Lucas, Brooke/Nathan, Peyton/Nathan, Jake/Peyton, Haley/Nathan with possible mention of others. **

**Characters:**

**Brooke Davis, 35. Brooke had her daughter Sophia at 19. She runs clothes over bro's in Tree Hill and has never been married.**

**Nathan Scott, 35. Nathan was Brooke's high school sweetheart. He got her pregnant at 18 and left to go to University on a full basketball scholarship. He is now married to Peyton Sawyer and has one daughter with her. Nathan used to play for the Lakers but was recently traded to the Bobcats. **

**Lucas Scott, 35. Lucas is Brooke's best friend and has been ever since they were little. He never got along with his half brother Nathan but he learned to accept that Brooke dated him because she told both of them that she didn't want them to make her choose. Lucas is an English teacher at Tree Hill High School and the coach of the Ravens basketball team. Lucas was once married to Lindsay but they split up (because of his feelings for Brooke). Lucas has always had strong feelings for Brooke but doesn't want to ruin their friendship. **

**Peyton Sawyer-Scott, 35. Peyton is married to Nathan. After a drunken fling she got pregnant by him at 18 and he couldn't abandon another child so he helped her out and they got married. Peyton runs her own record label. She and Nathan have an extremely tense and rocky marriage but she won't leave him because of Sawyer. Peyton is from LA not Tree Hill so she doesn't Brooke or Lucas or anyone else from Tree Hill. **

**Sophia Davis, 16. Sophia is Nathan and Brooke's daughter. She looks just like Brooke but has Nathan's blue eyes. She is head cheerleader and student body president, just like her mom was. Lucas is the father figure in her life. **

**Sawyer Scott, 16. Sawyer is Peyton and Nathan's daughter. Sawyer is blonde like Peyton and has blue eyes like Nathan. She is also a cheerleader and very popular. She will try to take over Sophia's spot on the squad and do a lot more damage than that. **

**Jake Jagielski, 35. Jake is a very good old High School friend of both Brooke and Lucas. He runs TRIC and helps coach the Ravens with Lucas. The whole fiasco with Jenny/Nikki did happen but Nikki left immediately after having Jenny and she never came back at all. Jake has never been married. He is quite content living life as a bachelor. **

**Haley James, 35. Haley is a good friend of Brooke and Lucas as well. She moved to Tree Hill from New York after she graduated University and became good friends with Lucas. She is also a teacher at Tree Hill High. Haley is divorced and has a son named Jamie the same age as Sophia and Sawyer. **

**Jenny Jagielski, 16. Jenny is Jake's daughter. The whole Nikki thing is the same (except they were 19 not 16 when they had her). Jenny is a total daddy's girl and she loves hanging out with her Aunt Brooke. Sophia is her best friend and she is also a cheerleader.**

**James Baker, 16. James or Jamie as he prefers to be called is Haley and Julian's son (odd pairing I know but I needed a father for her kid and it couldn't be Nathan, Jake, or Lucas so it was either Julian or Chris Keller and I'm not a fan of Keller/Haley so I chose Julian instead). Jamie is Sophia's boyfriend and really close friends with Jenny. He plays on the Tree Hill Ravens. His dad lives in LA so he hardly ever sees him.**

**Rachel Gatina, 35. Rachel is Brooke's best friend. She works as a model for Clothes Over Bro's. She's still the same Rachel that's on the show and she loves hooking up with nearly anyone. There may be hints of Rachel/Jake, Rachel/Nathan, and/or Rachel/Mouth in the story. She is just going to be used to add drama because Rachel is very good at that. **

**Julian Baker, 37. Julian is Haley's ex-husband and the father of her son Jamie. He travels so much for work (he's a movie producer) so he hardly ever sees Jamie but he stops in Tree Hill whenever he can. He is remarried to Alex Dupree. **

**Other characters that will be in the story are: Victoria, Chase, Mia, Lauren, Skills, Alex, Mouth, Dan, Karen and possible others. **

**This is totally AU except the Scott family history is pretty much the same. **

**PLOT: Brooke and Nathan were High School sweethearts, the king and queen of Tree Hill High, and the "it" couple. Everything was going good until Nathan cheated on her with another cheerleader and they broke up. As graduation approached Brooke found out she was pregnant and Nathan vowed to be there for her. He received a scholarship to UCLA and left without saying a word, leaving Brooke alone to raise her child. The only person she had was her best friend Lucas (he is sort of like Keith was on the show). Lucas has always had strong feelings for Brooke but never acted upon them because of their friendship. Lucas was married to Lindsay but they split up (because of Lucas's feelings for Brooke). When Nathan moved to LA he met Peyton and after a drunken hookup she fell pregnant. Nathan knew he couldn't abandon another child so he stayed with Peyton in order to help her out and they got married and are now in a terrible marriage. When Nathan is traded to the Charlotte bobcats and they move back out to Tree Hill with their daughter Sawyer old feelings are going to resurface, old wounds are going to be reopened, relationships are going to blossom whereas others are going to fall apart, and drama is going to be hitting the maximum. Endgame for sure will be Brooke/Lucas and Jake/Peyton. That means that Nathan/Haley will most likely be endgame as well.**

* * *

_**THE DAVIS FAMILY**_

It's hard growing up with only one parent. In the 16 years Sophia Davis has been on the planet she has never once met her biological father. When she was little on every single birthday that she had, she used to wish that her father would show up. He never did. Now 16 years later and he has never sent her a card, phoned her, or visited. He has remained unknown. She does know who he is, by status of course. I mean come on who doesn't know who Nathan Scott is? He's the starting shooting guard, team captain, and leading scorer for the Los Angeles Lakers and the biggest star that has ever risen from the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Well aside from her mother. She's pretty well known too. Brooke Davis is a beautiful woman and not just on the outside. She has the biggest heart and the best personality. When she isn't running the multi-million dollar clothing company "Clothes Over Bro's" with her mother, she's spending time with her daughter Sophia or her best friend Lucas. Lucas Scott is Nathan's older half brother and Brooke Davis's best friend. From the time she was born, Sophia has only ever remembered two men in her life, her Uncle Jake and her Uncle Lucas. Jake was so busy raising his own daughter, Jenny Jagielski, Sophia's best friend that he wasn't around as often as Lucas was. Lucas was the main fatherly figure in her life and in her mind the perfect match for her mother. Why they never got together is beyond her.

* * *

"SOPHIA BROOKLYN DAVIS!"

The young teen cringed at the sound of her name, her mother's tone bitter and angry. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"I didn't do it!" she defended, throwing her hands up in the air defensively as her fashionista mother entered the room, the anger clearly evident on her face. "Well maybe I did do it. But I swear I didn't mean to if I did."

Her mother chuckled. "You didn't do anything. Did you? If there's something that I should know about maybe now is the time to confess considering that there could be nothing worse than what I just learned about ten minutes ago."

Well there was that one time I threw a party at your house while you were in New York. "No there's nothing that I can think of," Sophia smiled sweetly, showing her mother the intoxicating dimples she had inherited from her.

"Well then you might want to sit down for this one. It's not going to be pretty."

"Mom you're scaring me," Sophia announced, sitting opposite her mother on the couch.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it," Brooke started, clasping her hands together.

"Let me guess. You and Uncle Lucas finally realized that you're madly in love with each other and you guys are getting together after 16 years of denying your feelings for one another!" Sophia squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Brooke's cheeks turned red. "I do not love your Uncle Lucas. He is my best friend!" she protested.

"Right…" Sophia chuckled. "I was kidding though because obviously if that were the news it wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Okay we aren't going down that road again," Brooke announced before her daughter could pry anymore. "Besides what I am about to tell you is going to change everything Sophia."

"I'm waiting…" Sophia announced, tapping her foot impatiently against the hardwood floor. "But can you hurry up because I have shit to do?"

"Language young lady," her mother glared at her, hazel eyes meeting blue.

"Sorry," Sophia mumbled with the perfected roll of her eyes. "Anyways…" she motioned for her mother to continue. Their conversations were frequently sidetracked because both women had the attention span of a two year old.

"I just heard that someone was moving back to town," she announced quietly.

"That's what you had to tell me? Like I care," Sophia snorted, pushing herself up from the couch.

Her mother grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's Nathan, your father. He got traded to the Bobcats and he is moving back to Tree Hill!" her mother blurted out briskly.

Sophia stopped dead in her tracks. For just a second it seemed like time had frozen. Her father, the one who had abandoned her and her mother mercilessly almost 17 years ago was coming back. The insensitive asshole that left without trace, without a phone call, without an explanation was moving back to Tree Hill. She could feel her head spinning and her cheeks burning up with anger and rage. Her mother was flinging her hand in her face. "Sophia! Hello!" she called out.

Finally she snapped back to reality. "Okay, please tell me that I did not just hear you correctly or that you're just kidding. Please just tell me that you're playing a nasty prank on me," Sophia demanded as calmly as she could muster.

"I'm afraid not. I wish that I could tell you that I was kidding but I'm not. Lucas told me that it's a for sure thing earlier today. He's coming back." Her mother's voice was so small and so weak and Sophia instantly pitied her.

"Why now? Why after 16 years of absence is he coming back?" Sophia screamed angrily. She just wanted to run away from all of this.

"I'm not him, I can't answer that," her mother replied weakly, looking down at her hands as she spoke. Sophia could tell that her mother was dreading this just as much as she was.

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "If he tries to make amends there is no way in hell that I am going to forgive him. He's 16 years too late and I am not going to give him the time of day." He couldn't just waltz into her life and expect her to accept him as if nothing happened. It didn't work like that.

Brooke nodded her head. "That's completely understandable Soph because I'm not going to give him the time of day either. We're going to stick by each other through this and keep on living our lives normally as if nothing has changed. He's walked all over us for so long and now he's going to finally understand what it feels like," Brooke smiled, pulling her daughter in for a much needed hug. Nothing was going to tear them apart, especially not the one thing that had ruined them for so many years.

* * *

_**SCOTT FAMILY**_

Packing up and moving was never easy. A new town, new faces, a new school, those were all things that Sawyer Scott was dreading. She liked her life in LA. It was perfect. She was pretty, popular, and had everything she wanted. Sawyer Elizabeth Scott was the only child of Nathan and Peyton Scott. Her father was a huge NBA superstar and her mother owned the perfect record label, Red Bedroom Records. Just two weeks ago her father announced that they were moving back to Tree Hill, his home town after the Lakers traded him to the Charlotte Bobcats in exchange for some fresh new talent. Now her whole life was being moved across the country to a small hick town in the middle of fucking nowhere. There was something about that town though. She just knew it. The other night she heard her parents talking. Their bedroom door was closed but Sawyer was listening on the other side.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Nathan do we have to go to Tree Hill?" her mother's voice was hushed but yet frantic. Sawyer knew that eavesdropping was wrong but something was up, something that she wasn't being included in. **_

"_**Peyton shut up. Sawyer might hear you," her father warned rudely. **_

"_**Whatever Nathan, this is bullshit and you know it. We have the perfect life here in LA."**_

"_**Do you think I want to do this any more than you do? No Peyton. I don't. I know that we have the perfect life her e in LA but the Lakers don't want me anymore. There is nothing that I can say to convince them to keep me. They need fresh new talent and as of now I am dead to them. I was lucky that even the Bobcats took me. I can't help it that we have to move Peyton. Sometimes life throws you tough shit and you just have to deal with it. I know the location isn't exactly ideal but I'll take what I can get."**_

"_**What if they still live there?" Peyton asked suddenly, emphasizing the word they. Sawyer wondered who the hell "they" were. **_

"_**I doubt it Peyton. She's a fashion designer for crying out loud. They're probably in New York. Besides, even if they do still live in Tree Hill we aren't going to let that phase us. We will keep living our lives as if nothing happened," Nathan assured his wife with a comforting hand on the shoulder. **_

"_**As if nothing happened? Do you hear yourself Nathan?" Her mother was screaming now, the anger raging in her voice. "You can't pretend that nothing happened. You abandoned your…"**_

"_**Peyton shut up! You've probably already woken Sawyer up with your excessive and dramatic screaming. We don't want to chance her hearing us so we will finish this conversation in the morning," he told his wife spitefully. **_

_**Sawyer heard a long sigh and a "fuck you" being mumbled from behind the closed door. Then she noticed the light go out and the sound of a body falling back onto the bed. Something incredibly suspicious was going on. What did her mother mean when she said "you abandoned your…"? Sawyer really wished she would've finished her sentence. Fuck her stupid father for cutting her off. It was all his fault. Sawyer Scott was a spoiled brat and she always got her own way. She was going to get to the bottom of this. No matter what it took. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Sawyer sat in the back seat of her father's escalade, feet up on the middle console, headphones jammed in her ears.

"Tonight, Imma fight till we see the sunlight. Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop, NO!"

Peyton turned around and shot a slight glare at her daughter. "Honey can you please be quiet?" she asked as nicely as she could.

"What? You don't like my singing? That hurt's mom," Sawyer answered sarcastically, holding her hand against her heart in mockery.

"I never said that!" Peyton defended herself. "You have a uh… a lovely voice," she lied awkwardly. "But sometimes the noise is just too much."

Sawyer rolled her eyes sarcastically. That woman was about as good of a liar as she was at singing. "I will sing if I want too," she bit back coldly, turning her headphones up and belting out more of the song at the top of her lungs. "Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out or the police shut us down, down. Police shut us down, down. Po-po shut us down, down!"

Peyton's was fuming by this point. That much was obvious. "I've had enough of you young lady!" she hissed, ripping the headphones out of her daughter's ears, taking the ipod along with them. "I'll be keeping these until you can learn to behave like the girl I know I raised you to be!"

"Daddy…" Sawyer pouted, looking to Nathan who was driving for support. "You guys make me move across the country and leave everything I had behind in LA and she takes my ipod away? That's hardly fair."

"It's called tough love kid," Peyton growled from her seat.

"Peyton just give her the damn ipod as long as she agrees to stop singing like that," Nathan insisted, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nathan! You really have no concept of parenting do you? You let her get away with whatever she wants and that is not how we raised her to be. How I raised her to be. She is not going to get away with acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Sorry kiddo. I can't help you out right now but I promise you that when we stop I'll get your ipod back for you," Nathan winked at Sawyer through the rearview mirror.

"Nathan do not encourage her!" Peyton hissed at her husband harshly. She really hated the way that Nathan treated Sawyer. In Nathan's eyes Sawyer was this perfect little angel that could do no wrong. He wasn't too keen on disciplining her. That had always been Peyton's job. She felt like she was the bad parent because Nathan gave Sawyer everything and treated her like a princess but Peyton actually acted like a mother and disciplined her daughter. While she knew that she was being the good parent, she felt like Sawyer resented her for it because Sawyer was blindsided by the way Nathan treated her, catering to her every need.

"Bitch," Sawyer mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Peyton turned around to face her daughter, who was smirking. "You just like to stir things up don't you princess? Well guess what Sawyer? You aren't always going to have daddy's hand to hold!"

"Let's pull over guys. I'm tired and I don't really feel like listening to anymore fighting today," Nathan suggested, breaking the mother and daughter from their argument.

"Fine by me," Sawyer grumbled from the backseat.

Peyton stretched and let out a huge yawn. "Sounds good to me, I'm beat."

Tomorrow the Scott family would reach their destination. Tomorrow the Scott family would learn that the past doesn't just erase itself. Their homecoming to Tree Hill was going to be anything but pleasant.

**AN: So here's the first chapter of a story that I just couldn't get out of my head! I'm having a little bit of writers block with my other story so I thought I'd give this one a shot. It's going to be very different from most stories I write and filled with drama. The first chapter was just a filler to get the story going. Next chapter things are going to heat up and the other characters will be introduced. I'm going to be away until Monday and I am currently sick but I will try to update as soon as I get back from my little trip. Anyways let me know what you think. Good idea or bad idea? **


	2. Welcome To Tree Hill

_**Welcome to Tree Hill.**_ Sawyer Scott stared blankly at the welcome sign as the car entered the town that she was about to call home. Tree Hill was small in comparison to Los Angeles. It was a quaint little town with a very inviting environment but Sawyer still wasn't sure about it. She was used to the big crowds of people, the humungous beaches, and the never-ending possibilities that LA held.

"We're here guys," Nathan whispered gently, shaking his sleeping wife from the front seat.

"Thank you captain obvious, as if the sign didn't give that away," Sawyer grumbled sarcastically from the front seat.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Peyton turned around to protest but Nathan held his hand up. "It's been a long trip Peyt. Just leave it."

She nodded and stared out the window in amazement. "This town is beautiful Nathan. It's like a dream."

Sawyer snorted. "Where are the malls, the celebrities, the beaches, the upscale nightclubs and recording studios? Oh wait, we're not in Los Angeles."

"Sawyer I'm sorry about the move honey, I really am. And to make up for it I have a surprise for you," Nathan grinned before Peyton could respond to her daughters snide comment.

Sawyer's eyes lit up. "What is it dad?" she asked excitedly. Her father always spoiled her with the best of the best.

"Well I decided to let you pick out your own car now that you have your license. I'll take you by the dealership in a few days and you can have at it. Nothing is too expensive for my little girl."

"Seriously? You are the best freaking dad ever!" Sawyer squealed, throwing her arms around her father.

Nathan chuckled, "I try."

"Now I have another surprise for both of you," Nathan spoke after a few moments of silence.

Both Peyton and Sawyer looked at him expectantly. "Well what is it?" Peyton asked curiously as he turned the corner.

"I bought a house," he grinned. "I got a friend to come out here and look at houses. He sent me pictures and I selected the one I wanted to buy."

"And here's the one I bought," he pointed to a huge mansion on his right as he pulled into the driveway.

"Is there a pool?" Sawyer asked, staring the house up and down. It was nice that was for sure.

"Of course there's a pool princess. There's also a hot tub and a tennis court out back."

"Alright guys, the moving truck should be here soon. Let's go inside and Sawyer you can pick whichever room you want, just as long as it's not the master!" Nathan smiled as he stood in front of the house, admiring its beauty.

* * *

Brooke Davis paced back and forth in her living room. "That can't be him moving in down the street can it? There's no fucking way."

She pulled the curtains back and glanced outside again. She saw a bunch of guys in suits moving boxes into the house.

"Mom don't be ridiculous," Sophia laughed, joining her mother at the window. "That could be anyone."

"Well let's see. They are moving into a huge mansion, one Nathan can easily afford playing in the NBA, and the license plate on the car says California," she snapped.

Sophia put her arm around her mother. "Well you do live in the most upscale neighborhood in Tree Hill. You didn't expect Nathan to settle for anything less did you?"

"It's so not fair. Why can't he just say out of our fucking lives?" she grumbled, slamming the curtains shut and running a hand through her long brunette tresses.

"Just stay out of his and maybe he'll stay out of ours. I thought we weren't going to let this get to us?" Sophia smirked. "Oh and Uncle Lucas called. He wanted to remind you of your lunch date. If I were you I'd start getting ready now."

"It's not a date. It's two friends having lunch!" Brooke yelled as he daughter ascended up the stairs.

"If you say so!"

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it so hard for other people to see that both she and Lucas were just friends? That's what they've always been and that's what they'll always be. Right?

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER**

Brooke Davis smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress as she entered Karen's café. He was sitting in their usual spot with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in hand. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she whispered in a low raspy voice.

"Haley?" he teased with a smile.

"You're an idiot," she grinned, pulling her hands off his face and plopping down beside him.

"Yeah but you love me for it."

"I wouldn't push it."

"You're late," he accused, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well I'm late because I was sort of preoccupied," she shrugged her shoulders, taking his coffee and letting the warm liquid seep into her system.

"With what?" he raised an eyebrow at her, snatching his coffee back.

"Well I just learned that Nathan fucking Scott moved down the street from me," she shrugged her shoulders casually. "No big deal."

"Did you see him?" Lucas asked quietly.

Brooke shook her head. "I didn't but I know it was him. Who else would move into a huge mansion in my neighborhood with a California license plate? I mean what are the chances of that?"

"True," Lucas nodded, waving his mother over.

"Karen!" Brooke smiled, standing up and pulling the older woman in for a hug.

"Hello Brooke," she smiled warmly. "What can I get for you?"

"The usual," Brooke answered. "Oh and maybe put a little something extra in my coffee. I'm going to need a drink after discovering that Nathan is moving in a few feet away from me."

"Oh honey," Karen whispered sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Brooke nodded. "It's not going to bother me. He made his choice and now he has to regret it. Not me."

"Good for you Brooke."

Karen disappeared to grab Brooke's coffee and Brooke turned back to Lucas. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Who's all going?" he asked suspiciously

Brooke chuckled. "The usuals, Haley, Jamie, Jake, Rachel, Jenny. Maybe Chase, Mia, and Mouth."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Peyton Sawyer-Scott was extremely exhausted as she trudged through the streets of Tree Hill. Her search for a venue to base Red Bedroom Records out of was not going well at all. The only available places she'd seen were either way out of her price range or extremely run down and disgusting. There was just no happy medium. She was about to give up when a place caught her eye. TRIC, the sign read. The place looked like a bar and was in a pretty upscale part of town. Well I could use a drink she thought, making her way towards the fancy building. She let out a defeated sigh as she pulled the door open and entered the dark bar. The AC was obviously turned on because the minute Peyton entered the bar she could feel the breeze blasting into her face. It was much nicer than the almost forty above weather outside. There were hardly any people in the bar at all. Just a few people that looked like regulars sat at small rounded tables, sipping cocktails and playing cards. She made her way to the bar and plopped herself down onto a barstool. The bartender was turned around so she let out a small cough to make her presence known. The bartender turned around, a crooked smile on his handsome face. He was tall and rugged with a very nice and defined looking body. He had gorgeous green eyes, short dark brown hair that fell to his eyes, and looked to be in about his early to mid thirties. Very cute she thought. "What can I get you m'am?" he asked politely, breaking Peyton from her train of thought.

"I think I need a few shots of tequila," Peyton smiled flirtatiously, kinking her eyebrow at him.

"Coming right up," he grinned, turning his body around to pour her a few shots. "How's five?"

"That sounds good to me."

He placed five shot glasses in front of Peyton and gave her an amused smile. She grabbed the first shot glass brought it to her lips and chugged, wiping the stray liquid from her mouth as she finished. One by one she finished the five shots in record time.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day," the bartender smiled, taking the empty glasses from Peyton.

"That would be an understatement," she scoffed, rolling her eyes in typical Peyton Sawyer-Scott fashion.

"Well as a bartender half of my job is mixing drinks. The other half is listening to people's problems so if you want to talk I'm a great listener."

"Well let's see I was just forced to move across the country because of my husband's job change, I'm stuck in a horrible marriage, and to top it all off I can't find any good available places to base my record label out of. So yeah, life sucks," Peyton laughed bitterly, holding up the shot glass the hot bartender had placed in front of her and swallowing it in one big gulp.

"Sounds like you've got one messy situation. I might be able to help you with your problem though," he offered with a genuine smile.

"You're going to help me with my horribly broken marriage?" she asked, confused.

The bartender chuckled, "well I could help you vent about it but that's not what I meant. I was referring to your last problem. I have an available spot in the back of this joint that I'm renting out for extra money. It's pretty nice and I will offer it to you for a good price."

Peyton smiled. "Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Follow me,"

He jumped over the counter and headed towards a door that read private on it. Shrugging her shoulders, Peyton followed. He reached into his pocket and found a key, which he used to unlock the door.

"Here we are," he smiled, pushing the door open. The room was very spacious and extremely nice. A desk was already in the corner of the room and there was plenty of space for Peyton to put in a recording studio. "How much do you want for it?" Peyton asked, glancing around the room. It was perfect. "500 a month," he smiled, and if you decide you want it for keeps, I can arrange to sell it to you."

"That's it?" Peyton asked, amazed that he was cutting her such a deal.

"I don't really need the money that badly and the place hasn't been used in such a long time so I'm just glad I can help," he shrugged. "Here's my card. Just call and we can work out the details."

"Thank you so much uh…" Peyton started, realizing that she didn't even know his name yet.

"Jake," he offered with a lopsided grin. "And it's really not a problem. Glad I could be of assistance."

"Well if you want to get your other problems off your chest, you can join me at the bar and vent all you want," he grinned, closing the door behind them.

Peyton nodded and followed him back over to the bar. He swung his legs over the counter as she perched herself back on the barstool.

"So tell me about his marriage of yours uh... what was your name again?" he questioned, not sure whether she'd given him a name or not.

She laughed, "it's Peyton."

"Peyton. That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," he grinned coyly.

Peyton blushed, "Uh thanks." She'd just met this guy and already he was treating her so much better than Nathan had ever treated her.

"What about your marital problems?" he asked once they got back on track.

She sighed and shook her head. "Well it's bad, really bad. We used to be so in love, you know? But we were so much younger then. After our daughter got older and he started traveling so much for work things just fell apart. He treats our daughter like an angel and doesn't do a thing to discipline her. It bothers me that we have such different concepts of parenting. He's just not the man I fell in love with anymore. I've doubted this marriage for a long time now."

"Wow," Jake breathed out. "Do you still love him?"

Peyton thought about it for a minute. "Of course I do. Somewhere deep down but I have a feeling that if it weren't for Sawyer that we would have been over a long time ago. We're just two completely different people."

"That sucks Peyton. It really does but maybe you need to tell him how you feel?" Jake suggested quietly.

"I can't do that Jake. I just can't. I want to make it work, for Sawyer's sake."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Sixteen,"

"Well then I'd think she's old enough to deal with her parents' divorce," Jake mused.

"You want to know the truth Jake? The real reason why I won't leave him? I've never told anyone this before."

Jake nodded. "Go on."

"It's because of reputation. I make him look good and give him a good image. In return he gives me money and fame and everything that I could ever want. I know it sounds selfish but he's so manipulative that I'm scared to leave him. I'm scared that he'll ruin my life if I do. I used to be a bad person Jake. A person that I'm not proud of. I was a hardcore partier, a junkie, and a slut. That's what got me pregnant in the first place. He knows all about my past and he'll ruin my image with it if I leave him," Peyton confessed. Jake could see the sadness and the pain in her eyes and he wanted to help her. Nobody deserved that.

"For once in my life I'm not sure I can help you out with that one. Just hang in there Peyton. You seem like a strong person." He reached over the bar and engulfed her in a hug. "It'll be okay."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled once they separated. "For the first time since I've been in Tree Hill I actually feel good about myself."

"So enough about me what about you? You married, got kids?" she asked with a curious smile.

"Married, no. Kids, yes," he answered and Peyton could see the smile on his face.

"Divorced?"

He shook his head. "High School girlfriend got pregnant and left. I've raised my daughter alone for 16 years and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wow, a single father. This guy was just too good to be true. "That's amazing Jake. So what's your daughter like?"

"She's great actually. She loves to cheerlead and she has great grades. She's just an awesome girl, I'm so proud of her."

A smile lit up on Peyton's face. "I know exactly what you mean."

"JAKE JAGIELSKI. I NEED A DRINK!" a voice yelled and Peyton heard the sound of the bar door slamming.

Jake laughed, "The usual?"

"Of course. With he who will not be named back in town you're going to be seeing me here a lot more than usual mister."

A body plopped down on the stool next to her and Peyton turned to reveal the mystery woman. Her eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. There was no way. Just her luck, it was Brooke fucking Davis. Peyton would recognize her anywhere. She was only on the front page of every fashion magazine you picked up. Peyton stared her down. She was beautiful with her long brunette tresses, gorgeous hazel eyes that were hidden behind oversized sunglasses, and legs that went on for days. Peyton was jealous of this woman, no wonder Nathan had dated her in High School.

"What?" she asked, breaking Peyton from her thoughts. She'd obviously caught Peyton staring her down.

"Uh nothing, I'm new to town and I just noticed that you're Brooke Davis, the fashion designer," she quickly covered up.

"Yeah, I do get that a lot," Brooke shrugged as Jake handed her a drink.

"Thanks bud," she smiled.

Oh great Jake was friends with her husband's ex-girlfriend who raised the daughter he abandoned. Could life seriously get any more complicated?

"I have to go," Peyton mumbled quickly, picking up her tab.

"Don't worry about it Peyt. You seem to have a lot on your plate. It's on the house," he grinned, ripping the tab up.

"Thanks Jake. I'll be in touch," she smiled, picking up her purse and exiting the bar.

"I'll be in touch? Does Jakey have a new girlfriend? She's cute," Brooke smiled, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah she's cute but she's also married Brookie. When she said I'll be in touch she meant with the room I'm lending her to base her business out of," Jake grinned, pointing towards the room that Peyton would soon be renting.

"Oh. Well to bad she's married. She seemed like a nice lady and you really do need a woman Jake."

Jake sighed. "Brooke I told you, I don't need a woman. I'm getting sick of you setting me up on dates all the time. When the time comes I'll find someone on my own."

She rolled her eyes and took the final swig of her drink. "Don't be so bitter Jake."

"What about you Brooke? Huh? Don't you need a man?" he teased, taking her empty glass and topping it up.

"Jake no offense but my ex-boyfriend who abandoned me and my daughter 17 years ago is back in town. I have enough to deal with, I don't think I need a man right now."

Jake shrugged. "You never know. It might actually help you keep your mind off all the Nathan crap."

"It's just not in the cards right now," she shrugged, taking a huge gulp of her drink. "Or maybe I'm just destined to be alone."

"What about Lucas? Don't you have feelings for him?"

"Not now Jake. Don't do this. You know that Luke and I are just friends," she slurred a little, polishing her drink off and wiping the stray alcohol from the side of her mouth.

Jake chuckled. "Well that's not what you said a few years ago."

Brooke glared at him. "I said drop it Jake," she snapped, pushing her glass towards him. "Fill me up."

"Brooke its three o'clock in the afternoon and you're already drunk. I think you've had enough."

She shrugged. "It's five o'clock somewhere right?"

"I know its difficult Brooke but don't do this. Don't turn to alcohol as an escape for your issues with Nathan. Not again."

"I'm not doing that. I'm just having a little drink to forget the fact that my asshole of an ex-boyfriend is back here to ruin my fucking life," she grumbled bitterly. "Now hit me up."

Jake shook his head. "I know you probably don't want to hear this Brooke but it needs to be said. When life throws you tough shit you do either two things. You run or you numb the pain with alcohol. It needs to stop."

Brooke shot Jake a glare. "Are you calling me a fucking alcoholic?"

"No Brooke, I wasn't. I was just…" Jake stammered as she shot daggers at him with her deadly glare.

"It's fine Jake. Call it what you want, I don't give a shit," she growled, throwing him a wad of cash and getting up off the barstool. She stumbled a little bit and gripped onto the barstool to regain her composure.

"Keys Brooke," Jake stated firmly, grabbing for her purse.

"Fuck off. I can drive just fine Jake," she grumbled even though she knew full well that she was in no state to drive. She just didn't want to stay here and argue with Jake. It was worthless.

Jake grabbed at her purse again. This time successfully capturing it and pulling her keys out. "I'll drive your car home when I get off work."

"Well then how the hell am I supposed to get home? I'm not waiting until you get off work."

Jake pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call someone. You sit down."

He wandered off into the back to make the call, while still keeping his eye on Brooke, who he gave a water in attempt to sober up some.

"Luke!" he called out frantically when Lucas answered.

"Jake what's up man? You sound upset."

"It's Brooke. She's drunk again."

"Fuck!" Lucas yelled. "Where is she?"

"TRIC," Jake replied.

"Give me five."

* * *

"BROOKLYN PENELOPE DAVIS!" Lucas hissed as he swung open the doors to TRIC and marched his way over to the bar where Brooke was sitting, sipping on a water.

"LUCAS! Don't call me Brooklyn it makes me sound old," she grinned, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Fine Brooke. Why the hell are you drunk at 3 in the afternoon?"

"Because life's a bitch," she slurred, stumbling over a little as she spoke.

Lucas looked at Jake sympathetically. "I've got her. Thanks for calling Jake."

"No problem Luke. Phone and let me know once you've got her home safely. I'll drive her car home after I get off work."

Lucas drug Brooke off to his car and sat her in the passenger seat. "Thank you for saving me Lucas," she mumbled.

"You can't be doing this just because Nathan is back in town. You're better than that and you know it Brooke."

Brooke didn't say anything the rest of the way home, which suited Lucas just fine. "Come on, let's get you to bed," Lucas insisted, helping her out of the car.

"It's three thirty in the afternoon. I don't wanna sleep."

He chuckled. "Well you should have thought about that before you got shitfaced."

Lucas opened the door and led Brooke inside the house. "HELLO! SOPH, ARE YOU HOME?" he called out, shutting the door tightly behind himself.

"Uncle Lucas?" she asked confused, entering the entry way.

"Sophia! How's my favorite girl doing?" Brooke slurred, throwing her arms around Sophia.

Sophia looked at Lucas with a what the hell just happened look on her face. "I'm going to get her to bed. When I come back down I'll explain it to you," Lucas offered, picking Brooke up over his shoulder and trekking up the stairs.

After he helped her into a pair of pajamas and gave her an aspirin and put a puke bucket beside her bed just in case, she was finally ready for bed. He pulled the covers up over her body and gently kissed her forehead. "Night Brooke," he mumbled but got no reply. She was already asleep.

"I love you," he whispered quietly before shutting the light out and closing the door.

Sophia was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, her arms folded across her chest. "What the hell just happened?"

"Jake called. He said she was drunk at TRIC so I went to pick her up," Lucas answered honestly.

"Did he say why she was drunk?"

Lucas sighed. "Look kiddo, it's complicating."

"Lucas I'm 16 not 5. I understand a lot more things than you guys give me credit for."

"Fine," Lucas shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh. "Your mother, she has a problem. She uses alcohol as an escape route from her Nathan problems. For so many years, Nathan's betrayal has haunted her and she used alcohol to numb that pain and forget about it. You were too young to see it but Jake and I took a notice to it. It looks like Nathan being back in town is going to fuel this all over again."

"Wow," Sophia mumbled quietly. This really was a shock to her. Her mother hardly ever drank.

"We are going to have to do everything we can to help her get through this. Her heart is so weak and fragile."

Sophia gave Lucas a small smile. "Maybe she needs somebody to love her. Lucas, you need to tell her how you feel."

Lucas shook his head. "I can't do that Sophia. She doesn't feel the same way and besides I can't risk ruining our friendship. It means the world to me and losing my best friend isn't worth the risk."

"How do you know that she doesn't feel the same way? You don't have any proof telling you otherwise. And not work the risk huh Lucas? What if that risk ends up being the best thing that ever happened to your life?"

Lucas shook his head again. "And what if it ends up being the worst thing? I can't chance it Soph. I'm sorry." "Call me when you're mom wakes up."

"Lucas!" Sophia called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"I wish that someday you'll find the strength to tell her. But don't wait too long because she isn't going to wait forever. It's going to hurt a lot worse when she moves on."

Lucas sighed. Sophia was right. She wasn't going to stay single forever and if he didn't get his ass in gear he was going to watch the love of his life move on with someone else. He didn't know which was worse, watching her move on or risking their friendship?

**AN: I've had a SUPER busy summer but I have a few weeks off with nothing really big to do so I will hopefully get in lots of updating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and please let me know what you think of this one? And to answer Moon Kiss's question no Lucas and Peyton will NOT hook up at all. I don't like Leyton and I'd rather not write about them romantically if I don't have to!**


	3. Broken Like An Angel

_**She just wants to  
Fall in love again  
She's broken like an angel  
-Crossfade**_

_**xxxx**_

"I'll be fine mom," the blonde muttered as her mother pulled her in for a hug. "It's not like I'm in kindergarten. I'm just starting at a new school."

"I know that Sawyer, I just don't want your first day to be horrible. I'm nervous for you," Peyton replied as she released her daughter from the tight grip that she had on her.

"Don't be. I'll be just fine."

"Ready?" her father questioned as he stepped into the foyer with his car keys in hand and gave his wife a chaste kiss on the lips.

"As I'll ever be," Sawyer mumbled with the roll of her eyes.

"Be careful honey and have fun!" Peyton called after her daughter as they disappeared out the front door.

"Yes mom." God, her mother could be so annoying sometimes.

* * *

Sawyer noted that Tree Hill High School was nothing in comparison to the large fancy private school she'd attended back in LA as her father pulled up in front of his former High School.

"I have some good memories at this place. And some bad ones," her father chuckled. "And I know that you'll love it here just as much as I did.

"Bye dad," she waved at her father as she stepped out of the silver Mercedes and gave the school a once over. It was small and she guessed that the student population did not exceed over 300.

"I'll be here to pick you up at three thirty," he yelled back as she nodded and started walking towards the school.

Kids stared at her as she walked aimlessly, getting lost in the sea of people. She was looking for the front office and had no clue where it was. It amazed her that even in a school of this size it was still hard to find things when you're new.

She turned her head and her body collided with another, sending her books flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry. Let me get those for you," an overly cheery female voice offered as Sawyer bent down to collect her books.

"I've got them," she grumbled firmly as she looked up to be met with a brunette of about average height. There was something familiar about her. It was the eyes. They had a striking resemblance to her own. She got up and brushed herself off, "Watch where you're walking next time," she hissed coldly as she stalked off in the other direction.

"Bitch," she heard the girl mumble as she turned and headed in the other direction.

"Are you lost?" a masculine voice suddenly asked and Sawyer turned to stare into the eyes of a very handsome boy with shaggy light brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Uh… yeah, I'm looking for the office," she managed to get out as the boy smiled at her.

"Well you're not too far from it. I can take you there if you want," he shrugged, his smile widening. God he was gorgeous.

She nodded and followed behind him as he chatted away. She wasn't really listening to him, just staring at him and admiring his good looks.

"And here we are," he grinned, turning the final corner and pointing towards the office.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I was headed there anyways," he replied back as he walked into the office and began talking to the secretary. She nodded and handed him something then he went and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Can I help you?" the middle aged brunette secretary asked, directing her attention towards Sawyer.

"Yeah, I'm new here and I would like to get my schedule and stuff," she answered, scratching the back of her neck with her hand.

"Of course. Name please?"

"Sawyer Scott."

The lady nodded and turned back to her computer, which she began typing away on.

"Okay, here you go," she smiled handing Sawyer her schedule and a locker combination. "The combo is 12-2-25 and you are in locker number 211. You can gather your needed text books at the library and feel free to stop by and ask any questions if needed. Do you need anyone to show you around?"

Sawyer shook her head, "I'll be fine and thank you."

The lady nodded her head and called out, "next."

"So what class do you have first?" the boy who had showed her the office asked as he got up from his chair.

She glanced at the schedule in her hands, "History with Mr. Calver."

"That's what I have too. I can show you the way if you want."

Sawyer nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

"I'm James by the way but you can just call me Jamie. Most people do," he smiled coyly as he extended his hand out to hers.

"Sawyer," she replied, accepting his gesture.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sawyer. So where are you from?"

"Los Angeles."

"Wow. That must be a big adjustment moving from LA to the small town of Tree Hill," he chuckled as they walked.

She nodded. "Tell me about it."

"So what exactly brings you here?"

"My dad got transferred here and he also grew up in this town so he thought it would be cool to move back."

"Nice," he grinned as they turned the corner and headed straight into a classroom.

"Mr. Calver!" Jamie yelled out as a middle aged man with wiry framed glasses and grey hair turned to look at them.

"Yes James?"

"This is Sawyer. She's new here."

He smiled and stuck his hand out for Sawyer to shake, "I'm Mr. Calver and welcome to my junior history class. You can sit anywhere you like as there is no assigned seating in this class."

Sawyer nodded and handed him the admittance slip of paper she'd gotten from the office. He looked over it and smiled approvingly.

Sawyer followed Jamie as he took a seat near the back of the room and dropped his books onto the desk. She took the seat across from him and slipped into the desk.

The bell sounded and kids shuffled into their seats. Jamie sent Sawyer a quick smile and she grinned back. Already Jamie was making her first day at Tree Hill High much more bearable.

"Class we have a new student named Sawyer. She will be joining us from now on," Mr. Calver announced as he stood at the front of the class. "Please do everything that you can to make her feel welcome here."

He started roll call and began calling names out. "James Baker."

"Here," Jamie yelled back as he turned around to talk to the kid across the aisle from him.

He called a few more names and Sawyer sat in her seat waiting for her name to be called.

"Sophia Davis." No answer. "Sophia Davis," he called again and he browsed around the room before moving on.

"Jenny Jagielski," he hollered. Again no reply. "Jenny Jagielski," he tried again, getting the same empty response. "Those two had better not be skipping my class," he chuckled as he moved on.

"Sawyer Scott." Sawyer raised her hand and mumbled a small incoherent here as Mr. Calver checked her off his attendance sheet.

"Alright class, let's begin." A knock at the door interrupted the class from their lesson as Mr. Calver got up to answer it.

Two girls stood at the door. One of them was a tall blonde with green eyes and the other was the girl Sawyer had bumped into earlier today.

"Mrs. Davis, Mrs. Jagielski. It's so nice of you to grace us with your presence," Mr. Calver smirked sardonically as the two girls rolled their eyes in unison and made their way towards their seats.

The blonde took a seat in front of Jamie and the other stood before Sawyer, glaring at her ominously.

"You're in my seat," she hissed, her glare cold and harsh as she scowled at Sawyer.

Sawyer just smirked, "I don't see your name on it."

"Actually it is." She rudely pointed towards the name that was scrawled across the desktop in pencil.

Sawyer briskly reached for her eraser and rid it from the desk. "Not anymore it's not."

"Mrs. Davis please sit down you are interrupting my lesson," Mr. Calver growled sternly from the front of the classroom.

"But Mr. C she's sitting in my spot," Sophia whined as she pouted at Mr. Calver.

"Like I said there are no assigned seats in this classroom. First come, first serve so you will just have to sit somewhere else Mrs. Davis. Next time don't be late and you just might get your spot," he winked as the fuming brunette plopped her body down in the desk behind Sawyer.

* * *

Throughout the whole class she could practically feel Sophia's eyes burning a hole through the back of her head and it was hard to concentrate. The whole class was a blur and Sawyer had never been more relieved to hear the bell sound. The Sophia girl slammed her books shut and stomped out of the classroom faster than anyone else in the room with her blonde friend hot on her tail. What the fuck crawled up her ass and died?

"What do you have next?" Jamie asked, breaking Sawyer from her thoughts.

"Math with Mrs. Jones," Sawyer replied as she glanced at her schedule.

"I have health next block but I can take you to Mrs. Jones' classroom. It's right beside where I have to be."

Sawyer nodded and followed Jamie towards her next class. "Wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" he suddenly asked as they stopped in front of the math classroom.

"I'd like that."

"Alright, see you after class," he smiled as he disappeared into the room across the hall.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by quickly and by lunchtime Sawyer was starving. She entered the cafeteria and browsed around for Jamie. She caught sight of him waving his arms at her like an idiot. Beside him was that blonde Jenny chick and there were 2 vacant seats.

She made her way over to the table and smiled shyly as she sat next to Jamie.

"How was the rest of your day?" he asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Good so far," she smiled back as he took her lunch out of her backpack.

"Hey babe."

Sawyer looked up and saw Sophia sink down into the other chair beside Jamie and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Jenny," she smiled, waving at her friend who returned the greeting with a mouthful of food.

"What is she doing here?" Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed to Sawyer.

"I invited her."

"And why would you do that?" she laughed rudely.

"Because I felt like it. So how is cheerleading going?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Great. We are working on a new routine for tomorrow night's game," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Right Jenny?"

Jenny nodded. "It's gonna be a good one too."

"I was cheer captain back at my old school in LA," Sawyer added to the conversation.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Too bad nobody cares. I'm the captain at this school and we don't need any more cheerleaders. The squad is full."

"I wasn't implying that I wanted to be on your squad. I was just trying to be a part of the conversation but if you're going to be a bitch about it…"

"You have some nerve calling me a bitch. I run this fucking school and nobody calls me a bitch. I tried to be nice to you but you just pissed me off," Sophia growled as he stood up, pushing her chair back. "Come on Jenny let's go."

The blonde looked at Jamie and Sawyer apologetically but nodded her head and followed her best friend away from the table.

"What's her problem?" Sawyer laughed once Sophia and Jenny were out of earshot.

Jamie shrugged, "Well you were very hostile to her this morning and you kind of stole her spot in history class."

"Great so now you're defending her. I thought I'd finally made a friend," she grumbled as she stood up to leave.

"No, no I'm not defending her okay?" Jamie insisted as he pulled Sawyer back down. "She can be a bitch sometimes but I love her and I know that it is not okay for her to treat you that way. I'll talk to her okay?"

"Fine," Sawyer mumbled as she continued eating her lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and it was finally time for last block. She had English Lit with Jamie and unfortunately Sophia.

Sawyer rolled her eyes as Jamie and Sophia were making out in the 2 seats in front of her.

"Jamie, Sophia. No PDA in my classroom," a voice boomed and a tiny brunette woman of about 30 walked in.

"Sorry mom," he grinned as he and Sophia pulled apart, much to Sophia's dismay but much to Sawyer's contentment.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Mrs. James is the English teacher and she's also my mom. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yeah, I think you left that out," she chuckled as Jamie got up and motioned for Sawyer to follow. Luckily Sophia was engaged deep in conversation with another girl.

"Mom, this is Sawyer. She's new here," Jamie announced to his mother as they approached her desk.

"It's Mrs. James to you when we are in school," she teased Jamie and turned to smile at Sawyer. "It's nice to meet you and you look way too young to be Jamie's mom."

"Well I'm flattered but I was young when I had him so that is probably why," she blushed.

"I understand. My mom was only 19 when she had me."

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for the class to start. "Sawyer, can you drop by after school so that we can go over your previous records and discuss them?"

Sawyer nodded, "sure."

* * *

"So how was work today?" Brooke asked her best friend as she sat opposite Haley in Karen's café.

"Work," Haley groaned as she sipped her coffee. "You try teaching a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

Brooke chuckled, "I'm sure that's better than making clothes all day right?"

"Rub it in Penelope," Haley chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"What did I tell you about using the middle name?"

"Sorry," Haley grinned and as the bell above the door jingled, indicating that there was a customer.

"Haley, can you please get that? I'm sort of busy right now!" Karen hollered from the back.

"One second." Haley excused herself from the table and made her way up to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

A tall blonde woman turned around, "Can I get a… OH MY GOD HALEY?"

"Peyton?" she shrieked, throwing her arms around her old best friend. "God I've missed you. What are you doing here? How have you been? You're married?" she babbled as she grabbed Peyton's hand and examined the ring on it. "Tell me everything."

"Slow down energizer bunny," she laughed as she let go of her friends tight embrace.

"Yes, I'm married. I have been for 15 years and I have a daughter."

"15 years? Who would've thought Peyton would have settled down so early?"

"Well getting pregnant at 18 did the trick," Peyton laughed as Haley drug her over to the table. "I'm here because of my husband's job transfer.

"You're moving here?" Haley squealed like a little kid in a candy shop.

Peyton nodded, "I've been here for a few days already."

"Well I want to meet your kid and your husband. Is he hot?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that when you see him."

Haley plopped down in her chair and motioned for Peyton to sit. Sitting beside her was Brooke Davis. Great.

"Brooke this is my friend Peyton. Peyton this is my friend Brooke," Haley grinned widely as she introduced her two best friends to one another.

"You're the girl from the bar right?" Brooke asked as she eyed Peyton suspiciously.

Peyton nodded, "That would be me and you're Brooke Davis, fashion designer extraordinaire."

"What bar?" Haley jumped in as she looked back and forth between Brooke and Peyton confused.

"Tric. Jake is renting his space in the back out to your friend over here," Brooke answered for her.

"So you're the one renting from Jake?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"God I can't believe that you're here and married with a daughter," Haley smiled as she looked over at Peyton. She had missed Peyton more than anything after they parted ways following High School.

"Well if you hadn't left LA with Julian after High School…"

"I know, I know I'm sorry," Haley mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"So how is Julian anyways? I haven't seen him since High School either. I heard he's a big shot movie producer."

"Julian and I are divorced actually," she looked down at her hands, the finger that used to be occupied with a ring now vacant.

"Divorced?" Peyton screeched, "But you and Julian were the meant to be couple. I thought of anyone that dated in High School you two would've made it."

"We got divorced when Jamie was 7. Julian left me. I guess that work was more important to him and our marriage started falling apart so he filed for divorce and left for LA. I'm surprised you haven't run into him yet. Mind you he travels for work so much that he's hardly ever there…" Haley trailed off sadly. Talking about her relationship with Julian was hard because she still loved him and wished that they could be a family again.

"I'm sorry Haley. Does he still come around to be in Jamie's life?"

"They talk on the phone at least 2 times a week if not more and Jamie flies out to LA to spend the summer with his dad. He also visits when he has time off work, so yeah it's not like he just abandoned us or anything and he still sends child support cheques."

"It must be hard," she whispered as she placed a hand on top of Haley's. "I know how much you loved him…"

Brooke's phone rang, breaking the somewhat of an awkward silence that had washed over them.

"Hello."

"Shit. Yeah I'll be there in 5."

"Okay, Okay. Tell Luke that I'll grab the stuff later."

"Okay. Bye I love you too Soph."

Brooke snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her purse. "Sorry Hales but I gotta go. Don't be late for supper tonight and it was nice to meet you Peyton."

"You too," Peyton smiled as Haley nodded.

* * *

Brooke was in a hurry as she power walked through the aisles of the grocery store, trying to find all the necessary ingredients for the big barbeque tonight. Jake had to work and Jenny was at home studying but Haley and Jamie would be over and of course Lucas.

She searched through the stack of ribs, trying to decide which ones to buy and when she turned she collided with someone else.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, looking up "Peyton hi!" she grinned as she noticed that it was Haley's friend Peyton.

"Uh… hi Brooke. Fancy running into you here," she smiled awkwardly as she shifted her feet back and forth.

"Yeah I was just looking for some ingredients for the supper I'm having tonight. Haley and Jamie will be there. If you want to come you're more than welcome," she offered as she picked up a stack of ribs and threw them in her basket. "Bring the family too. The more the merrier."

"Well I don't think so. I mean we're just getting settled in and whatnot," she mumbled, feeling bad for Brooke because she seemed like such a nice person but considering the circumstances it was not a good idea.

"Hey babe, I found the rice…" a voice called and standing in the middle of the aisle was none other than Nathan Scott himself.

Brooke's eyes widened as she saw him and Nathan dropped the box of rice as he spotted Brooke talking to his wife.

"Brooke…"

"Don't fucking talk to me Nathan," she hissed harshly and looked at Peyton, "You're married to him?"

"Yeah…"

"That explains why you always seem awkward around me. I thought you just didn't like me," Brooke mumbled as Nathan stood there completely lost. "Peyton you can still come over for supper and bring your daughter, it might be nice for them to meet each other but do not bring him."

With that she wrote her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Peyton before walking away.

* * *

"You cannot seriously be thinking about going to her house for supper!" Nathan screamed, clearly outraged that Peyton would do such a thing.

"Well maybe it's time that your daughter met her sister," Peyton answered stiffly as she glared at Nathan.

"They are not sisters!"

"Whether you like to admit it or not, yes they are," Peyton bit back. "And I think that Brooke is an extremely nice person so far and why you treated her the way you did is beyond me. I love you Nathan but you're becoming more and more of an asshole every day!"

Nathan was about to protest when Sawyer walked into the room, "Mom when are we having supper? I'm starving and since all you guys do is argue we will probably never get around to eating."

"Actually we're going out for supper right now," Peyton sent Nathan a vindictive smile before turning to her daughter. "Grab your coat."

Sawyer nodded and bounced off to get her jacket as Nathan glared at his wife.

"You can't be serious Peyton? They are not a part of our lives and why you are trying to be nice to them is beyond me."

"Well someone has to right?"

Sawyer returned and followed her mother out the door. "Dad aren't you coming?"

"I wasn't invited," he grumbled harshly as Peyton ushered her daughter out the door.

"I thought it would be fun to have just me and you go out for dinner. I thought we could bond," Peyton told her daughter once they got inside the car.

"Cut the crap mom. You don't wanna bond with me, what's the real reason why dad won't come?"

"He didn't want to," her mother shrugged as she started the car.

"Well do I at least get to pick the restaurant?"

"Actually we're going to someone's house. I ran into an old friend of mine…"

"And she invited you over to her house for supper?" Sawyer raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"No, I ran into a friend of hers that I just met at the grocery store and she invited us all over for supper."

"And dad doesn't wanna come?"

Peyton was shocked to know that Brooke lived just down the street from them in a house even bigger than theirs.

"We could've walked you know," Sawyer laughed as they got out of the car. "What does this woman do for a living?"

"You'll see," Peyton smirked as they walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming," a voice called from inside and when the door opened Sawyers eyes widened.

"Jamie!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"Sawyer what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised once Sawyer pulled away.

"Mom said her old friend…"

"Is your mother," Peyton finished for her. "How do you guys know each other?"

"School," they both replied in unison.

Peyton nodded, "Haley, Jamie's mother, is my best friend from High School."

"You know Mrs. J? She's my English teacher," Sawyer grinned as Jamie let them into the house.

"Aunt Brooke!" he hollered as Sawyer heard footsteps from inside.

"James Baker if you don't stop screaming…" a voice laughed and instantly stopped when she saw Peyton and Sawyer. "Peyton, I'm so glad that you could make it. Come in," she grinned as she closed the door behind them.

"Brooke Davis? We are having supper at fashion designer Brooke Davis's house? I love your clothes," Sawyer gushed as she stared at the woman before her.

"Well thank you and you must be…" she started, realizing that Peyton had never said what her daughter's name was before.

"Sawyer," she offered, sticking her hand out as Brooke shook it.

"Nice to meet you Sawyer. You and Jamie already know each other?"

"From school."

Brooke nodded and took their coats from them. "Well supper is almost ready so make yourselves at home," she smiled, leading them outside and onto the deck.

"Mrs. J. What's up?" Sawyer cracked a smile as the blonde woman nearly fell off her chair.

"Sawyer? You're Peyton's daughter?"

"The one and only," she smiled brightly, pretending that her and her mother were actually close.

"Sawyer, why don't you go swimming with Jamie so that we can catch up?" Peyton suggested as she pointed towards the pool.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

Brooke examined Sawyer and smiled, "You're about the same size as Sophia so I'm sure that you can borrow one from her."

"Sophia?"

Jamie gave her an uneasy smile, "Brooke is Sophia's mom."

"You know my daughter too?" Brooke questioned as she looked back and forth between them. Her daughter already knew her sister and they didn't even know that they were related. Could things get any more complicating?

"Hey mom I was wondering if…"

Sophia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sawyer and Peyton standing on the deck. "So those are the extra 2 you invited? Seriously mom?"

"Is there a problem?"

"They had a little bit of a run in at school today," Jamie whispered to Brooke and Brooke groaned. This was not how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to like each other.

"No, there's no problem at all," Sophia smiled sickingly sweet, "I'm Sophia."

Peyton shook her hand, "I'm Peyton an old friend of Haley's."

"Soph can you get Sawyer a swimsuit and take her swimming with you and Jamie?" Brooke asked breaking the tension.

"Of course, come with me," she smiled and Sawyer didn't like it at all. It was weird.

"You're mom is fashion designer Brooke Davis?" Sawyer asked once they walked back into the house.

"Yep," Sophia answered as she headed up the stairs.

"Must be nice, I wish my mom was as cool as yours."

"She's the best but your mom seems cool too," Sophia shrugged as she rifled through her closet for a swimsuit.

"I'm closer with my dad. Me and mom don't get along too well. How about your dad?"

Sophia handed Sawyer a swimsuit. "I don't have a dad. I mean technically I do but I've never met him. I have my uncle Lucas though. He should be here soon."

* * *

Jamie, Sophia, and Sawyer all went swimming and the adults gathered around on the deck, including Lucas who had just joined them.

"I can't believe you're married to Nathan Scott," Haley groaned as she stared out at the 3 kids playing in the swimming pool. "That means that Sawyer and Sophia are sisters right?"

Peyton nodded, "Nathan is Sawyer's dad so yes they are."

"When are you going to tell them?" Lucas asked cutting in.

"We're not," Brooke answered firmly, hands crossed over her chest.

"You're not going to tell Sophia that she has a sister?"

"We will when the time is right. For now we are just going to see how things go."

"Lucas you look familiar," Peyton suddenly said as she looked into his eyes. "It's the eyes, they look like Nathan's…"

"That's because he's my brother," Lucas grumbled, his voice barely audible.

Peyton's eyes widened. "Nathan never told me that he had a brother."

"We share the same father but different moms. We never liked each other growing up so that is probably why he never mentioned me."

"So that would make you my brother in law," Peyton smiled as she shot Lucas a grin. "I've never had a brother before."

"You seem so nice. Why are you with someone like Nathan?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Because… well quite honestly I don't know," she let out a defeated sigh. "We don't have the best relationship and we fight a lot but we have Sawyer and I'm only doing this for her sake. She loves Nathan and if I left him she would choose him over me and I can't handle that. I love her too much."

Haley put a hand on Peyton's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

The sound of a buzzer going off interrupted the moment and Brooke sprung up to get the potatoes out of the oven and start the salad before the ribs were done.

"I'm just going to go help her," Lucas smiled as he followed Brooke into the kitchen.

"What is their deal?" Peyton asked once Lucas was out of earshot.

Haley smiled, "They love each other but they are best friends and have been since forever. They won't admit that they are in love with each other because they are both so fucking stubborn."

"They would make such a cute couple. I love the way they finish each other's sentences and you can tell that they love each other by the way they look at one another," Peyton noted as she glanced at Brooke and Lucas through the kitchen window.

"That is what Jake and I have been trying to tell them for years," Haley laughed as she thought of her 2 best friends. She loved them but she wished that they could see what was right in front of their eyes.

* * *

"She seems nice. Peyton I mean," Lucas said as he helped Brooke cut vegetables for the salad.

"She does. I don't know why she is with that asshole. I saw him today by the way. I ran into them at the grocery store."

Lucas turned to look at Brooke with surprise, "What did you say?"

"I said don't fucking talk to me, invited Peyton to dinner but told her not to bring Nathan and walked away," she shrugged as she peeled a potato.

"FUCK!" she cursed as she cut her finger with the knife she was using.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas asked, rushing to her side and glancing at her wound. Blood was gushing out of her finger but it wasn't too serious.

He brought her over to the sink and ran cold water over top of the wound to clean it out, and then he dried it and wrapped a bandaid around it. "All better," he smiled.

"It still hurts," she whined, favoring her wound.

"Here let me kiss it better," he smiled as he brought his lips to her finger and gave it a soft and gentle kiss. Neither of the two could deny that they felt a spark upon the contact.

When Lucas looked up he could see Brooke looking at him and he wondered if she felt that spark too. Then out of impulse Lucas did the dumbest thing he could've possibly done. He kissed her but this time on the lips. He was expecting her to slap him or at least pull away but he was surprised when she kissed back, deepening the kiss. It seemed like time had stopped and when she finally pulled away, Lucas realized that he had never felt that spark with anyone before.

"Uh… I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. We should uh… finish the salad," Lucas muttered as she stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

She nodded and turned back to the salad but secretly she was smiling. She shouldn't be but she was.

* * *

After dinner, Haley and Jamie had left because Jamie would be expecting a call from Julian and didn't want to miss it.

Brooke reached for a plate but Lucas stopped her, "I've got it."

She jerked her hand away and avoided eye contact with him. Sophia and Peyton both noticed the tension between them and Sophia raised her eyebrows at them.

"Here, I'll help Brooke with the dishes," Peyton offered, telling Lucas to sit down.

"So what happened?" she asked Brooke once they got into the kitchen. "I noticed that weird tension between you and Lucas."

"Nothing happened," Brooke grumbled as she started putting the dishes in the sink.

"Come on Brooke, it's just us girls talking and Haley told me that you and Luke are close…"

"Well Haley doesn't know shit."

"Well I think something happened but I understand if you don't want to tell me. I mean I'm married to the ex that abandoned you and your daughter so…"

"We kissed okay?" Brooke blurted out. "There are you happy?"

"Wow, you kissed him?"

"No. He kissed me but I didn't exactly resist it either."

"So is that the first time that you guys have you know… been intimate."

"Define intimate?"

Peyton sighed, "Have you guys had sex before."

Brooke turned to her in disbelief. She'd just met this woman and she was already asking her if she'd slept with Lucas. That was something that she hadn't even told Haley yet and she told Haley everything. Yet somehow she trusted this woman. Peyton knew what it was like to be manipulated by Nathan, Peyton had been on her end of things and maybe in the end she was the lucky one. She didn't have to deal with Nathan's wrath but Peyton did. She had to deal with every day and that was what made her so strong.

Brooke groaned, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Peyton gasped, "So you guys did have sex?"

"It was a few years ago after he and Lindsay had broken up and we were both lonely and it just happened. It was one time and it will never happen again. Promise not to tell anyone. Even Haley doesn't know."

"I promise but why did you tell me and not Haley?"

Brooke shrugged, "I feel like we have a connection because of the whole Nathan drama. Besides sometimes it's better to tell strangers your secrets than people you know because who knows what Haley would do if she knew."

"So when are we going to tell them?" Peyton suddenly asked after they finished loading the dishwasher up.

"Tell who what?" Brooke asked as she looked at Peyton with confusion.

"Tell Sawyer and Sophia that well you know," Peyton answered quietly as she looked down at her hands. "They deserve to know."

"We will tell them when the time is right," Brooke responded, "It's just not ideal right now."

"Tell us what?" a voice came from behind the two ladies. Maybe the right time would come sooner.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait but I have been busy and I suddenly felt inspired to do this chapter. Sophia may seem like a bitch but she's really not. Sawyer is just putting on a nice façade but she's the real bitch, Sophia just feels threatened by her. Anyways it may take a while for Brucas to get together because I decided to bring Julian into the story and soon there will be a BJL triangle. I love Brulian too but I promise that it will be Brucas. And Peyton and Brooke will also have a friendship like Deb and Karen because I love some Breyton. Next chapter should have more Brucas with some Brathan flashbacks and both Julian and Rachel will enter the story! Please Review!


	4. Before The Worst

_**We were sitting with our backs against the world  
Saying things that we thought but never heard  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?  
-The Script**_

_**xxxx**_

"Tell us what?"

The two women froze as they heard a voice from behind them. Standing in the open doorway to the kitchen was Sophia Davis and Sawyer Scott, both with questioning looks on their faces, both demanding answers.

Brooke looked at Peyton helplessly as her eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. How do you tell two girls after 16 years apart that they are sisters? Especially when they don't even like each other.

"Should we tell them now?" Peyton asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had washed over them.

"Tell us what?" Sophia demanded anxiously, her eyes focused on her mother who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice does it?" Brooke spoke stiffly as she let out a long and deep sigh.

"Girls sit down please," Peyton ordered as she clasped her hands together awkwardly.

"Mom you're scaring me, what is going on? Is everyone okay?" Sawyer spoke for the first time since she'd entered the kitchen.

"Everyone is fine Sawyer," Peyton replied uneasily, as Sawyer plopped herself down on a chair.

"Sophia you should sit for this one," Brooke spoke up as she looked at her daughter nervously, scared of the reactions they were going to get.

Sophia shook her head stubbornly, "I think I'll stand."

"No matter what, we just want the two of you to know that we love you guys very much and…" Peyton started, carefully wording herself as she spoke.

"Mom, just tell us what's going on!" Sawyer snapped. She knew that whatever was going to be revealed was big. She had a feeling that it was going to change her life.

"The two of you share something in common. Something that you are both unaware of…"

"Well what is it?" Sophia butted in, looking at the two adults curiously.

"You two both share the same biological father," Peyton spit out quickly, shutting her eyes as the words rolled off her tongue effortlessly.

"WHAT?" the two teenagers cried out in unison at Peyton's revelation. She quickly opened her eyes to see the shock that crossed both of their faces.

"Nathan Scott is Sawyer's father and he's also your father," Brooke spoke cautiously to her daughter.

"So you're telling me that we share the same gene pool? As in we are freaking related?" Sophia questioned as she motioned between her and Sawyer.

Brooke nodded her head slowly, "Yes that's what I'm telling you."

She let out a deep breath, "Wow."

Both of their faces changed to anger in that moment as they stared the two women down.

"I can't believe you mom! I've had a freaking sister for 16 years and you never felt the need to tell me. All this time I thought I was an only child and you lied to me!" Sawyer screamed at Peyton. "I can't fucking believe this," she shook her head violently.

"Sawyer I… I didn't know how to tell you. It was complicating and I just…"

Sawyer held her hand up. "Save it mom. You and dad both lied to me." She sent her mother a cold glare before turning on her heel and rushing out the front door.

"Sophia…" Brooke turned to her daughter.

"No mom she's right. You lied to me too. I get that Nathan hurt you but why didn't you tell me that I had a freaking sister? It's been 16 years and I've thought I was an only child the whole time when I really wasn't. That's not cool mom."

Sophia looked at her mom and Peyton one last time before following Sawyer's previous actions and slamming the front door shut.

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, "That didn't go over well at all."

* * *

"Hey kiddo," Lucas smiled as he opened the front door to reveal a very pissed off looking Sophia Davis. "Didn't I just see you like 15 minutes ago?" he chuckled as he let her inside the house.

"Did you know about Sawyer Lucas? Were you lying to me the whole time too?"

"Sophia, I just found out a few hours before you did. I found out just before supper and your mom told me that she would tell you when the time was right," Lucas answered honestly as he reached out and touched Sophia's arm comfortingly.

"Well I guess the right time came a lot sooner huh?" she laughed bitterly. "I guess mom lied to you too then. She never bothered to tell you about Sawyer either."

Lucas shook his head. "She didn't lie to you Soph. She just found out about Sawyer too."

"What? You mean to tell me that my mom had no clue Sawyer existed until just now?"

Lucas nodded his head carefully, "yes. She ran into them at the grocery store and that is how she found out."

"She saw my dad?"

"Yes she did. Very briefly but she saw him earlier today."

"I have to go make things right. I accused her of lying to me and stomped off angrily. I need to go talk to her. Thanks for setting me straight Lucas," she smiled quickly as she turned to leave. "Oh and I almost forgot. Before I leave can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did something happen between you and my mom? Like today, I mean?"

Lucas looked at her strangely. Sophia had always been good at reading people, which could be used to his disadvantage in many situations. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you guys just seemed tense. You seemed awkward and you and mom never seem awkward. You guys are always comfortable around each other and I just sensed that something bad had happened between you two."

"Well trust me Soph, nothing bad happened between us."

"Okay. Thanks Luke," she smiled politely as she headed out the door. She could see right through Lucas's little lie. Something had happened and she was bound and determined to figure out what exactly it was.

* * *

Sophia threw the front door open and called her mother's name out.

"In here honey," her mother called, her voice drifting from the living room.

Sophia entered the living room only to find her mother propped up on the couch with a photo album spread out in her lap.

"What's this?" she chuckled, sitting down beside her mother.

"Just looking at some old photos," she shrugged. "Where were you?"

"I was at Luke's. He told me that you didn't know about Sawyer until today. I'm sorry for accusing you of lying to me," Sophia said as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay Soph. I understand why you would've been angry if I had lied to you but I swear that I had no clue Sawyer even existed until today."

"I believe you," she smiled at her mom as she flipped through the photo album.

"Was that you and Luke?" she questioned as her mother quickly flipped the page.

"Go back!" she demanded, reaching for the album and flipping to the page she'd spotted. It was of Brooke and Lucas during High School. They were on the beach and Lucas was giving her mother a piggy back. Brooke was kissing Lucas's cheek and they looked so incredibly happy. "Awe, mom that's so cute," she cooed as she examined the picture closely. "Wait a second did you guys date in High School?"

"No…" Brooke lied as she quickly flipped the page only to be met with one of her and Lucas kissing each other passionately on the lips.

"Holy shit," Sophia gasped as her eyes landed on the picture. "You guys did date. That picture certainly is not a friend's only picture. What happened?" she asked curiously, looking at her mother. She could see the pain in her mother's eyes and she felt bad for her.

"We uh… broke up. We dated from the time we were 14 until we were 16 and then we just sort of fell apart. It was a mutual break up and we agreed to remain best friends and then I started dating Nathan…"

Sophia smiled slyly, "I always knew that there was something between you guys. I just never knew that you two actually dated. You still love him after all these years. It must've been a pretty strong relationship."

"I don't still love him. That was a very long time ago and of course I still love him as my best friend but that's it."

As she glanced through the pictures, Brooke was transported back to High School. She would never forget the day her and Lucas broke up.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Brooke. Hey, I was just going to call you pretty girl," Lucas smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, encircling her in a warm hug. **_

"_**Lucas, what are we doing?" Brooke asked with a deep sigh as she pulled away from him and looked down at the floor. **_

"_**What do you mean what are we doing?" he asked curiously, trying to decipher the look in her eyes. **_

"_**This. Us. We've changed," she sighed ruefully as she motioned in between them. "We used to be the best of friends Luke. I could count on you for anything and then we started dating and things changed."**_

_**As much as Lucas didn't want to admit it, he knew that it was true. Dating had changed them and he missed his friendship with Brooke. Now he went to Skills or Mouth if he needed to talk to someone and she turned to Nathan, much to Lucas's dismay. He had learned to accept the fact that she and Nathan had become friends but he felt that Nathan and Brooke's friendship had driven a wedge in between them. Brooke used to confront him about everything and tell him everything that was on her mind but now she confided in Nathan instead and it made him feel like they were slowly drifting apart. His friendship with Brooke was something that would last a lifetime but his relationship, well that could crumble in the blink of an eye. **_

"_**I know," he sighed blatantly. Brooke looked at him in shock. She wasn't expecting him to agree with her like that. She was excepting him to protest and insist that they were meant to be and that nothing had changed. **_

"_**Our friendship feels strained," he admitted shamefully. "It's my fault Brooke. I wanted so badly for us to be together that I forgot what was really important, our friendship. Relationships will come and go but our friendship is something that will last a lifetime as long as we preserve it."**_

"_**I could live without us being together in a relationship but I couldn't live without our friendship," he smiled genuinely as he stared at the girl he loved more than anything. Sometimes you have to let the ones you love go, even if it is hard. **_

"_**Are you suggesting that we break up?" she asked bluntly, trying to blink back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall. **_

"_**If that's what you want, then yes. I just want to make you happy and if that's in a relationship then great and if not then so be it."**_

"_**Maybe it would be good for us. We could put our friendship back on track and focus on other things. We don't have to really break up, just take a little hiatus and see where that leads us," she suggested with a soft smile. **_

_**Lucas nodded, "that sounds fine Brooke."**_

"_**So I guess this is goodbye," Lucas said as he stood up and engulfed Brooke in a big hug. She nodded her head awkwardly, "I guess so."**_

"_**I love you Brooke and I always will. Remember that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end so if it's meant to be, it will all work out in the end," he smiled confidently as she pulled away from his embrace reluctantly. **_

"_**Goodbye Lucas," she whispered painfully, tears slipping from her eyes slowly as she turned around to walk out the door. **_

"_**Bye Brooke," he whispered sadly as soon as he heard the door click shut. They were doing the right thing. Right?**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Brooke pulled out of the memory and noticed Sophia flipping aimlessly through the pages. Letting go of Lucas had resulted in the best thing she'd ever been blessed with, Sophia. Without Nathan, there would be no Sophia and if Lucas had still been in the picture there would be no Nathan. She sighed as she thought about the day she'd told both Lucas and Nathan that she was pregnant with Sophia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**He was standing in the middle of the gym, tossing basketballs at the hoop quickly, watching with disappointment as the ball would miss and elation when it would enter the hoop in one solid motion. **_

_**He finished tossing the last ball at the net and bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Looking for this?" she smirked as she handed him his water bottle.**_

"_**Thanks babe. What would I do without you?" he joked as he sat down on the bleachers next to his girlfriend and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. **_

"_**Nathan we need to talk," Brooke announced sternly, looking Nathan directly in the eyes. **_

_**Nathan gave her a small smile, "Actually, I'm glad that you mentioned that because there is something I need to tell you too."**_

"_**Okay, well go ahead," she motioned for him to go first. **_

"_**Brooke I love you okay and I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?"**_

"_**Yes," she eyed him suspiciously. **_

"_**Honesty is the best policy so I'm just going to say this right now. I did something Brooke. It's bad. Really bad."**_

_**Brooke gulped. "Well what did you do Nathan? Maybe we can fix it?"**_

_**Nathan shook his head, "It's not something that you can just fix Brooke. I sort of slept with someone else," he blurted out briskly, preparing himself for the worst. **_

"_**YOU WHAT?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, anger burning in her hazel eyes and coursing throughout her entire body. She stood with her fists clenched as she glared at Nathan coldly. **_

"_**I'm sorry Brooke. It was after we had that fight and I got drunk and it just sort of happened."**_

"_**You are a fucking asshole Nathan. I wanted to believe that you were a good guy and I put my whole heart into this relationship only to get it fucking stomped on!"**_

"_**Brooke, can't we work this out? You said it yourself maybe we can fix this," Nathan pleaded as he grabbed Brooke's hands and stared into her eyes, searching for some sign of forgiveness. **_

_**She jerked her hands away quickly, "Well isn't that ironic huh? Well guess what Nathan you can't fix everything. As if being pregnant wasn't bad enough, and now this!"**_

_**Nathan looked at Brooke with astonishment. "You're pregnant?"**_

"_**Yes I am. That is what I was going to tell you. It's okay Nathan, if you want to be like Dan I understand. I can do this alone," she grumbled harshly, picking up her backpack and getting ready to exit the gym.**_

"_**Wait Brooke!" he chased after her, pulling her arm around to make her face him. **_

"_**What?" she snapped coldly, yanking herself away from the tight grip he had on her arm. **_

"_**I don't want to be Dan okay? I will never be Dan and I promise you that I will be here for you. I understand that you don't want to be with me and I don't blame you after what I did but can you at least let me be in my child's life?" he begged, his eyes full of sorrow and pain. **_

"_**I'm scared Nathan," she admitted, a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes. "I can't be a mom. I'm only 18 and I'm graduating in less than a month."**_

"_**We will figure something out okay Brooke?" Nathan offered with a small smile as he pulled Brooke in for a hug. "We will make it work."**_

* * *

_**Brooke found Lucas sitting by the rivercourt, tossing a basketball lightly in between his two hands, deeply consumed in thought. **_

"_**Well aren't you gonna throw it at the hoop you goof?" she joked with a smile as she plopped down next to her best friend on the bench.**_

"_**Just thinking…" he muttered as he turned to look at his best friend. **_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**College and stuff. I don't know where I want to go anymore after I graduate High School."**_

"_**Well I'm sure you'll figure it out Luke."**_

"_**So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked with a light smile as he sensed the worry in Brooke's eyes. Something was up.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Well I can tell that something is bothering you so enlighten me," he grinned as he rested his chin in his hands. **_

"_**Nathan and I broke up," she shrugged as she grabbed the ball from Lucas and threw it at the net, watching it swish in. **_

"_**Well that's nice. For how long this time?" he questioned, the blatantly obvious sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue. **_

"_**For good this time. He cheated on me with a member of my squad. God I'm such an idiot for believing that just maybe underneath all the crap he was a genuinely nice guy. That's what I get for always trying to see the good in people," she laughed bitterly as she threw the basketball angrily towards the hoop, narrowly missing the basket. **_

"_**I'm so sorry B," Lucas smiled honestly. He did feel sorry for Brooke but in a way he was also relieving. Nathan was not the right for Brooke. That much was obvious. **_

"_**It's okay," she waved him off with her hand. "I'm not too worried about it. It was only a High School fling that wasn't meant to last past graduation anyways. I should've seen it coming."**_

"_**That's not the point Brooke! You've been through enough and you don't deserve to get your heart broken by insensitive assholes that act like they care about you when really they only care about themselves and having a secured future."**_

"_**Wanna play a game?" she asked in attempt to ease the tension. **_

"_**Sure, what kind of game?" **_

"_**I don't know. How about the secret game? We each get 3 shots and for every shot you miss, you gotta tell the other person a secret about you that they don't already know."**_

"_**Deal," Lucas smiled, sticking his hand out. **_

"_**Here you go Mr. Scott." She handed him the basketball as he positioned himself in front of the basket and shot, watching it swish into the mesh. **_

_**Brooke reciprocated the action and Lucas lined himself up to shoot when a hand reached forward and hit the ball, sending it spinning. "Oops my bad. Now tell me a secret Scott," Brooke smirked as she collected the ball and shot it perfectly at the net, watching it go in with ease. **_

"_**Not fair!" he protested but he knew arguing with Brooke Davis was pointless because you couldn't win. **_

"_**I wish I had Nathan's life," Lucas blurted out suddenly and Brooke turned to him with surprise. **_

"_**That's your secret?"**_

"_**Sadly yes but I wish I wasn't known as the illegitimate bastard son of Dan Scott. I wish I could be known as the captain, leading scorer and star of the Tree Hill Ravens like Nathan. I wish I could have a girlfriend like Brooke Davis and drive a fancy sports car. I just wish I had that life."**_

_**He scooped up the ball and quickly shot it at the net, watching it sink into the mesh victoriously. **_

"_**Your turn," he grinned, handing the ball to Brooke. **_

_**Brooke's shot hit the rim and bounced off. "Now tell me a secret Davis."**_

"_**Okay," Brooke shrugged casually. "I'm pregnant."**_

_**Lucas froze. "W-what?"**_

"_**I'm preggers. I have a bun in the oven you know?"**_

"_**Yes Brooke I'm not stupid, I know what pregnant means but wow are you seriously pregnant?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Well what did Nathan say?"**_

"_**He said that we would figure it out and stuff," she shrugged as she plopped herself down onto the picnic table. **_

"_**I'm scared Lucas," she admitted embarrassedly as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm scared of being a bad mother. I'm only 18 and I can barely look after myself. How the hell am I supposed to raise a child Luke?"**_

"_**Brooke look at me," Lucas smiled as he titled her chin up with his hand. "You're gonna be a great mom and any kid will be lucky to have you as a mom."**_

"_**You think so?"**_

"_**I know so. And besides you will have Nathan to help you and I will be there too. I will support you one hundred percent and I will love this kid with everything that I have."**_

"_**Thank you Uncle Lucas," she mocked with a wide smile. **_

"_**It has a nice ring to it mom," he joked back, receiving a playful glare in return.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The last memory brought a smile to her face. Lucas had kept his promise and been there for her every step of the way. She'd never forget the day Nathan left, it was another memory, a bad one, that was imprinted in her mind forever.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Lucas! Where the hell is Nathan? He should be here. He promised me that he would come to my next doctor's appointment since he missed the last one and the one before that…" Brooke screamed at her blonde best friend through the phone. **_

"_**I don't know Brooke. I'm going to stop by your house and grab a few things then I'll be at the clinic with you okay?" Lucas responded as she drove up to Brooke's house. "I gotta go. Bye." He hung up the phone quickly before she could protest and used his key to unlock her door. After he gathered the needed things, he was preparing to leave the house when he noticed an envelope with the name Brooke written across the front taped across the door. He scooped it up, tossed it in the bag and headed for the clinic.**_

"_**LUCAS!" Brooke called frantically once she spotted her best friend enter the clinic. "Hey Brookie," he smiled widely as he handed her the bags. "There was a note for you on the door." He handed her the envelope and she opened it curiously. **_

_**Dear Brooke. **_

_**I love you more than words can say and that is why I am leaving you. You are too good for me and you and our child deserve a much better life that I could give you. I want you to go and live out your dream while I live out mine and forget I even exist. I know that deep down inside you still have strong feelings for Lucas and maybe that's how it's meant to be. Be a family with Lucas and the baby and erase me from your memory. I got my acceptance letter to UCLA a week ago and by the time you are reading this I will on a plane to LA already, to start the next chapter in my life. I love you Brooke but sometimes love just isn't enough. Have a good life, god knows you deserve it. **_

_**Love, Nathan**_

_**Tears poured from her eyes as she read the letter. "He's leaving," she whispered quietly. "He's fucking leaving me." She handed the letter over to Lucas and he scanned it quickly before throwing it in the trashcan and wrapping his arms around the shaking brunette. **_

"_**It'll be okay Brooke. You'll always have me," he assured her with a soft smile. There was still hope for them. Maybe someday they'd work things out. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Mom! Hello!" Sophia's voice called, breaking Brooke from her flashback. She was waving her hand like crazy in front of her mom's face, trying to capture her attention.

"I'm sorry Soph. I was just spacing out."

"I can tell," Sophia chuckled lightly as Brooke flipped the photo album shut.

"It's time for bed kiddo. I'm getting tired," Brooke yawned as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"How about a movie marathon and a sleepover in your bed?" Sophia asked with a wide smile.

"Come on," Brooke laughed as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

* * *

"Sawyer honey can we come in?" a faint voice asked from the other side of Sawyer's bedroom door.

"I want to be alone right now," she grumbled but Peyton didn't listen and pushed the door open anyways.

Sawyer looked up from her drawing and shot her parents a glare. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

Peyton perched herself on the edge of Sawyer's bed. "Look Sawyer we're sorry that we didn't tell you sooner but it just wasn't ideal."

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" she asked angrily as she pushed her drawing aside and stared her parents in the eyes.

"I don't know honey. Probably not," her mother admitted as she looked down shamefully.

"Well that's great mom. 16 years of not knowing I had a sister. It's the fact that you both lied to me that hurts. But now that we are here I want answers."

"Well what do you want to know?" Nathan spoke for the first time.

"How this whole thing works. Sophia and I are only a couple of months apart so I want to know the truth. Please don't lie, I've already heard enough of that for today."

"I dated Brooke in High School and she got pregnant with Sophia and I left for LA…" Nathan started as he paced the room back and forth.

"What a second you just abandoned them. I thought that Brooke had like kept Sophia from you or something but you left them?" Sawyer screamed, clearly outraged that her father would do such a thing. "What kind of a monster are you?"

"I wanted them to have a good life. Brooke and I were already broken up and we had such a dysfunctional relationship. I didn't want her or the child to suffer so I let them go," Nathan tried to explain calmly. "Then I met your mom in LA, we hooked up, had you, and the rest is history."

"You're unbelievable dad!" Sawyer grumbled as she got up from her desk. "You know mom for the first time in my life I can finally understand why you and dad don't get along. He's an ass and I was just too stupid to see it!"

"Sawyer wait!" Nathan called after her.

"I'll be at the mall. I just need some space," she mumbled as she looked at her father one last time and left.

"Nathan…"

"Peyton don't start with me. I'm not in the mood," Nathan growled as he pushed his way past her and into the bedroom across the hall, slamming the door shut behind himself. Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. When had her life become such a mess?

* * *

AN: Sorry that there was so many flashbacks, I just had to get them out of the way. There will be a few more to come and next chapter will have some Jamie/Sophia interaction and some Sophia/Nathan and Brooke/Nathan interaction. Also Jake/Peyton will have another encounter and Julian will enter the story. I had originally planned for that to happen this chapter but I changed it until next chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think!


	5. Enough To Let Me Go

**Do you love me enough to let me go?**  
**To let me follow through**  
**To let me fall for you, my love**

**-Switchfoot**

**xxxx**

In one swift motion, James Baker watched the orange basketball sail through the air and swish into the net with ease. A smile crossed his face as he bent down to retrieve the ball but someone's foot trapped the ball and he looked up to see his girlfriend Sophia Davis smiling down at him. "Think you got game huh Baker? Well guess what basketball is in my genes, not yours!"

"Just because basketball runs in your family doesn't mean you got game," he joked as he watched Sophia pick up the ball and launch it at the net. A cocky smile graced her face as the ball swished into the net effortlessly.

"Wanna rethink that Baker?" she teased as she chucked the ball at Jamie. "Besides my dad, I mean sperm donor, plays in the NBA and my awesome Uncle Lucas was a pretty decent player back in the day. Then there was Grandpa Dan and Keith. Should I go on?"

"Okay, Okay. It's in your blood. I get it," Jamie surrendered with a slight smile. That was something he always liked about Sophia. She loved to joke about things in a light way but she was proud of who she was despite the twisted family history she had.

Jamie set the basketball down and took a seat on the picnic table beside the rivercourt. "So what's on your mind Davis?"

"What makes you think that something is on my mind?"

"You're forgetting that I know you better than anyone except maybe your mom and Lucas. I know when something is up so if you wanna tell me, I'd be glad to listen," he offered with a warm smile.

"Fine," she let out a heavy sigh. "Last night I learned something. Something life altering."

"Which is?"

"I have a sister."

"You have a sister. How? I mean how does that even work?"

"You remember Sawyer? That really bitch girl from school?"

Jamie let the comment about Sawyer being bitchy slide. He just nodded his head instead.

"Well apparently she's my sister."

Jamie's eyes widened with surprise as Sophia spoke the words harshly. "How? How is that even possible? I mean she's like the same age as you."

Sophia nodded, "I know right. Nathan, my biological father knocked up Peyton after he moved to LA and she got pregnant not even that long after my mom found out she was pregnant with me. We are seven months apart."

"God my head hurts," Jamie laughed as he tried to decipher all that Sophia was telling him. "So let me get this straight. Nathan knocked your mom up and left. Then he knocked Peyton up and they had Sawyer but he stuck around and now the three of them are back in Tree Hill?"

"That about sums it up," she giggled as Jamie shook his head.

"And I thought your family couldn't get any more twisted. It's like the reenactment of Dan/Karen/Deb/Keith."

"I know it's kind of weird actually. It's like my mom is grandma Karen, my dad is Dan, Uncle Lucas is Keith and Peyton is Deb."

"And you and Sawyer are Nathan and Lucas."

"As long as I get to be Lucas because I hate Nathan," she laughed as James gave her a playful shove. "God its like history is repeating itself all over again."

"So how are you accepting all of this? I mean you finding out that after 16 years, Sawyer Scott, the bane of your existence is your long lost half-sister?"

"It's hard to accept, considering that neither of us knew about the other. Quite honestly I don't like her and although she is my sister for now nothing is going to change. She is still Sawyer Scott, the queen bitch and just because she's my sister doesn't mean I have to act like she is."

"Are you mad at your mom for not telling you?"

Sophia let out a small chuckle. "That's the thing. She actually didn't lie. She was just as clueless as I was. It wasn't until she ran into Nathan and Peyton at the grocery store yesterday evening that she knew."

"So how'd you find out?"

"Seriously Jamie? What is this, like 20 questions?"

"I was just asking." Jamie threw his hands up defensively in the air.

"I know and I was just kidding. And I overheard Peyton and mom talking about us and Peyton asking my mom when they were gonna tell us so I asked them point blank what they had to tell us."

"How did Sawyer act? Last question I promise," he laughed, enjoying the fact that Sophia hated being bombarded with questions but felt obligated to answer them.

"She came unglued on her mom for not telling her because unlike my mom, Peyton knew. She was just protecting her daughter I guess. I don't really know. It's not any of my business."

Jamie opened his mouth to say something but Sophia leaned in and kissed him before he could speak. She grinned when they broke apart. "You talk way too damn much."

"So wanna play a game to 21? Loser has to do dishes at the next family dinner," Sophia smiled as she picked up the ball and made a beeline for the court.

Jamie smiled and followed his girlfriend onto the court, picking her up and twirling her around as he gave her a passionate kiss, completely forgetting about the game. God, he loved that girl. Everything about her was perfect. Right from her long straight brown hair, to her intoxicating dimples and soulful blue eyes. She was like an addiction. James Baker was completely and hopelessly in love with Sophia Davis. Unbeknownst to the two teenage lovers, somebody was watching with a vindictive and spiteful smirk from the opposite side of the court. Sawyer Scott always got what she wanted and she wanted James Baker. She wanted what she couldn't have but it was only a matter of time before he fell victim to her deadly trap and fell into her arms instead of that brunette bimbo she was now forced to acknowledge as her sister. She would make damn sure of that.

* * *

Haley James was sitting on the couch with her hands clasped together, deeply consumed in thought when her son entered the house with his girlfriend. She could hear the two of them laughing as they went into the kitchen to grab a drink and it brought a smile to her lips. She loved Sophia like a daughter and there was no doubt in her mind that Sophia was the one for Jamie. She hoped that one day she could call Sophia her daughter, she just hoped that they wouldn't get so wrapped up in young love and end up like her and Julian did, with shattered hearts and thousands of miles separating them apart.

"Hey mom." Jamie stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother sitting on the couch. She looked worried and he could tell that something was bothering her.

"What's up?"

"I've got some news," she spoke with a slight smile.

"I'll let you two talk. I have to meet Uncle Lucas at the diner in a few minutes anyways," Sophia smiled as she glanced at her watch. She gave Jamie a quick kiss and waved goodbye to Haley before disappearing out the door.

"So…" Jamie motioned for him mother to share her news with him. "Did something bad happen?"

Haley shook her head quickly, "Nothing bad has happened Jamie."

"Well then what is it?"

"Your father is coming to town for a while. He took some time off work and is going to spend a few months with you here in Tree Hill."

Jamie's eyes lit up at the mention of his father returning to Tree Hill. They hadn't seen each other since last summer which was at least 5 months ago. "When is he coming and where is he staying?"

"Slow down Jamie. One question at a time," Haley chuckled. "He's staying here at the house, in the guest bedroom of course and he will be here tomorrow by the sounds of it. He said he booked a flight for Tree Hill early tomorrow morning."

"Yes!" Jamie screamed as he threw his arms around his mother. "Thank you for letting him stay here with us. I know it isn't easy for you."

"Well I know how much it means to you Jamie and I just want to make you happy," Haley smiled as she let go of Jamie.

"Thanks mom."

"Of course," Haley smiled lightly. Having Julian around would be hard because she still had unresolved feelings for him but Jamie rarely ever got to see his father and it would mean more than anything for him to have his father around again. It would be like they were a temporary family, even if it wouldn't last. The thought of it was nice. As Jamie left to go have a shower and change his clothes, Haley flashbacked to the time when she and Julian had ended things once and for all, 9 years ago. That day was one that she would never forget as long as she lived.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**It was late again when he finally stumbled home, smelling like smoke and whiskey. Haley glanced at the clock and the neon numbers blinked out 3:13 AM. She heard him stumbled up the stairs and click the bathroom door shut quietly as if he were trying to make his presence unknown. He stripped his clothes off and slipped into the bed next to Haley, who was pretending to sleep. "Hales, you awake?" he asked in a soft voice. At least he wasn't drunk. **_

"_**I am now," she grumbled with a blatant irritation in her voice, pretending she'd just awoken from her slumber. **_

_**He tried to slip his arm around her waist but she wriggled out of his grasp and pulled the covers up tighter around her body as she tried to drift off into a peaceful sleep. **_

"_**Come on Hales, what's wrong?"**_

"_**What's wrong Julian? What's wrong? I can't believe you even have the nerve to ask me that. This is the fourth time this week you've come home after 3 AM from the bar, three of those nights drunk and you expect me to just act as if nothing is wrong!" Haley shouted as she turned to face her husband with anger burning in her usually soft brown eyes. **_

"_**Hales keep your voice down. We don't want to wake Jamie," Julian whispered as he put a hand over her lips to muffle her words. **_

"_**Go to hell Julian," she whispered harshly as she turned back onto her side. **_

"_**I'm sorry," he mumbled as he hung his head shamefully. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."**_

"_**Well sometimes sorry isn't good enough Julian. You can't take back any of your mistakes. Do you have any idea how hard it is to put a 7 year old to bed at night and try to explain to him where his father is when he asks why daddy is never home to tuck him in? No you don't," Haley grumbled bitterly. "And the sad thing is that I can't even explain to him where his father is. How the hell do you tell a 7 year old that his father would rather get shitfaced in a bar than spend the evening with his wife and son? **_

"_**Julian this has got to stop because I can't keep living like this," Haley sighed ruefully when Julian didn't respond. **_

"_**I know you can't Haley and you deserve better," he whispered honestly. "I'm holding you back and I'm sorry for that."**_

"_**Well if you'd pull your head out of your ass and see that maybe your family is more important than work and drinking with colleagues…"**_

"_**I said I was sorry a thousand times Haley. What else do you want me to say? What can I say to make things better?" Julian snapped harshly. **_

"_**Quite honestly there is nothing you can say Julian. It won't change how I feel. The man I loved is gone and I'm starting to get the strange feeling that he's not coming back."**_

"_**Haley…"**_

"_**Just go to sleep Julian," she growled as she turned on her side and covered her ear with her pillow to block out any of Julian's words. **_

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"_**Haley we need to talk," Julian mumbled as he got home from work. It was a surprise to see him home this early. It was only 7 o'clock and Haley had just finished supper with Jamie. She'd sent Jamie to the park with Brooke, Lucas, and Sophia for a little while so she could mark some papers. **_

"_**Wow, you're home early. That's a shock." She rolled her eyes, set her pen down and looked up from the paper she'd been marking. "So what do you need to talk about?"**_

_**Julian joined her at the kitchen table and let out a heavy sigh. "I thought about what you said last night Hales and everything is true. Maybe I'm not that guy for you anymore. Maybe I'm just holding you back and I love you so much Haley but you deserve better. You deserve a man that is going to cater to your every need and be there for you even in the toughest of times but I don't think I'm that guy for you. I'd love to be but I'm just not. We're young and foolish Haley and we rushed into this way too fast and I think that we need to go off into the world and see some things for ourselves before we settle down. It just doesn't feel right you know?"**_

_**Haley's vision blurred as tears clouded her eyes, threatening to fall and her body felt weak and numb. He couldn't be doing this could he? He wouldn't leave her. She loved Julian and although he was becoming an ass she knew that they'd just hit the seven year itch and soon everything would be back on track. But now this? Her head was pounding with thoughts as she tried to decipher what all he was saying. It seemed like a blur, like a nasty dream. "W-what are you saying?" she managed to choke out as she bit her bottom lip, a form of security blanket that always helped her feel at ease in stressful situations.**_

"_**I want a divorce."**_

_**As soon as the words left Julian's lips, Haley realized that they were indeed real. This wasn't a nasty dream, this was reality. Julian, her one true love, the father of her son, and her happily ever after was leaving her. Sure their marriage had been on the rocks for quite some time now but they could work this out couldn't they? He couldn't just throw it all away. **_

"_**Haley…" Julian whispered, waving a hand in front of her teary eyed face. **_

"_**Don't Haley me!" she snapped. "I gave you everything Julian. We created this beautiful life together and you're going to throw it all away to chase some stupid dream? You're going to just leave me and Jamie here while you jet off around the world and accomplish your dreams? Well guess what Julian, my stupidity got me pregnant at 18 and I never got to become the singer I wanted to be. I had the chance and one simple mistake blew it all. But guess what? That simple mistake turned out to be the best thing in my life and I wouldn't change it for the world. I wouldn't give up being a mother to sing professionally and I can't believe your giving up your parenting duties to make movies Julian. Is it really worth it in the end? Once you realize what you've lost, it's going to bite you right in the ass!"**_

"_**I'm not leaving Jamie okay Haley? I'm still his father and although I'll be in LA, he can spend every summer with me and I will make an effort to come visit as often as I can. It's not just about me Haley, it's about you too. I can see that I'm not making you happy and we are kidding ourselves Haley. I love you and I always will but somewhere along the line I think that we fell out of love with each other."**_

_**The truth was sad and harsh but nonetheless it was the truth. Haley couldn't deny that she didn't feel that same spark she'd felt with Julian when she was younger and maybe it would be better in the end if they did this. **_

"_**I'll bring the divorce papers by tomorrow."**_

_**Haley nodded her head as the tears fell from her eyes. How were they supposed to tell Jamie?**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**Haley fumbled with the pen in her hand as she approached the signature line on the divorce papers. **_

"_**Do I sign as Haley James or Haley Baker?" she asked, turning to Julian.**_

"_**James, I think."**_

_**Haley nodded and forced herself to lift her hand to the paper and scribble her old signature across the page, replacing the name Baker with James. **_

"_**We are doing the right thing, right?" she questioned once Julian picked up the divorce papers and shoved them into his bag.**_

"_**We are," Julian nodded. "I'll mail them tomorrow and be gone by the end of the week."**_

"_**Goodbye Julian," she whispered painfully as he turned to leave. **_

"_**Bye Hales. I'll always love you but…"**_

"_**Sometimes love just isn't enough," she finished for him. "I know Julian. It's okay, you go out there and show the world what you've got."**_

_**The moment she heard that door click shut, Haley felt her whole world crash down around her. In the blink of an eye, the beautiful and perfect life she'd created had crumbled down. Everything she'd worked for was gone and she had nobody to blame but herself. She had driven Julian away. She had caused Julian to break up with her. She had created her own downfall.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Brooke Davis tapped her foot mipatiently against the floor of the small diner as she waited for her coffee to go. She grabbed the coffee and turned around, only to crash into a hard muscular wall. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "I'm always so klutzy and I need to watch where I'm going next time," she chuckled awkwardly.

"It's alright Brooke, you were always klutzy in High School, even though you were a cheerleader," a voice chuckled, causing Brooke to freeze on the spot. She looked up and sure enough towering over her was Nathan Scott.

She turned to leave the café, Nathan still standing behind with coffee dripping from his shirt.

"Brooke wait!" he called after her, pushing the door open and following her into the street.

"What do you want Nathan? Don't you think you've already done enough? Just leave me the hell alone!" she hissed coldly, trying to yank her arm free from Nathan's grasp.

"Can I please just talk to you?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding sincere.

"Why Nathan? Why now?"

"I just wanna know some things okay? I'm not asking for forgiveness. It's just that Peyton's made me realize some things and I miss you Brooke. I miss you and I regret my decisions every day even if I don't show it. I may act like I don't care but I do Brooke."

"You've got five minutes," she growled, opening the door to the diner and making her way to a table at the back.

"Before you speak, I wanna know something Nathan. Why did you stick around with Peyton but you wouldn't stay with Sophia and I? If I remember correctly when I told you that I was pregnant with Sophia you said you wouldn't be Dan but it sure as hell looks like you turned into him."

"Honestly, I did it because I didn't want you to give up on your dream Brooke. I didn't want you following me to LA. I wanted you to live out the life I knew you had the potential to do. But that's not the only reason. When I met her, Peyton wasn't strong. She needed me and I knew she couldn't do it without me. You're strong Brooke. You never needed me and besides you had Lucas. I knew that Lucas would soon replace me so I let go. It looks like you've done a good job with Sophia and I hope that you and Luke are happy."

"I'm not with Lucas. Haven't been since High School," she mumbled quietly as she looked down at her coffee.

Nathan was shocked. He definitely thought that Brooke and Lucas would've been together. "Really? Because I thought the two of you would've been together by now…"

"We are just friends," Brooke snapped.

"Do you think we could ever be friends Brooke? I wanna get to know my daughter…"

"Fuck you Nathan," she growled, unable to believe that he had the nerve to even ask. "You left us 16 years ago and you never cared then so why would you care now? If you couldn't make an effort back then, you sure as hell can't now. If Sophia wanted you in her life, she would've approached you by now but she doesn't so quite prying. As for us Nathan," she motioned in between them. "We will never be friends again."

"Brooke…"

"I have to go Nathan. I hope you have a nice life. I hope it was really worth it in the end. And you know what the sad thing is? That our daughters both have to suffer from your fucking mistakes." With that she sent him a cold glare, turned on her heel and marched out of the diner.

"Leave her alone or I will come un-fucking-glued on you," a voice growled and Nathan turned to see a girl that looked like a clone of Brooke, glaring at him.

"Well, look who we have here?" Nathan smirked as he motioned for Sophia to sit.

"Don't get ahead of yourself asshole. You let a great thing go and it's too bad that your head is so far up your ass that you can't even realize it. I never needed you in my life. I have my Uncle Lucas and he is a way better man than you'll ever be. He may not be with my mother right now but someday he will. Someday he will have completely taken your place and you'll be the one that's laughing," Sophia sneered, as she sent Nathan another glare.

"You have balls kid. You're definitely mine," Nathan's lips curved into a small smile.

"Of course, I'm yours. Biologically I mean. My mom is not a whore, despite what you think. But theoretically I'm not yours. I have a father and you will never be him so how about you fuck off and leave both my mother and I alone. We've dealt with your shit for years and we are both done with it!"

Sophia sent Nathan one last disgusted look before heading towards the door.

"Sophia…"

She turned around and looked at Nathan expectantly. "It doesn't matter what you think, I regret letting you go every day."

"You disgust me," she hissed icily as she turned her back on Nathan and walked out the door.

* * *

AN: So I didn't have lots of time to include all of the things I wanted to in this chapter but next one will defs have some BRUCAS and more Jeyton. Naley will also start to happen soon and Julian will be officially in the story next chapter. I had a lot of reviews that didn't want Brulian romance so I thought I'd make a poll and see what you guys want. There will defs be some one- sided Brulian and a very strong Brulian friendship that will hint towards a relationship but not extend beyond that point if that's what readers want. The poll won't be up for long because I need to make my choice soon so get in your votes while you can! Chapter title belongs to Switchfoot just in case anyone was wondering. Please review and lemme know what ya think!


	6. Breathe 2 AM

_****__**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable**_  
_**and life's like an hourglass glued to the table**_  
_**No one can find the rewind button girl**_  
_**So cradle your head in your hands**_  
_**And breathe, just breathe**_

_****__**-Anna Nalick**_

_****__**xxxx**_

A smile of contentment crossed his face as he stepped into the Tree Hill airport. He was home. Julian Baker grabbed his luggage and searched the airport for the familiar faces he was expecting. He pulled his phone out to give his ex-wife a call when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes softened as he saw Haley and Jamie standing behind him. "Dad!" Jamie yelled as he engulfed his father in a massive hug.

Julian laughed as he pulled away, "I missed you Jamie."

"I missed you too dad."

Julian turned and smiled at Haley. "Come here Hales," he grinned as he opened his arm wide for his ex-wife.

Haley looked at him hesitantly before erupting into a smile and allowing herself to fall into his arms. "I missed you Hales," he whispered into her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't find her own voice.

He gave her a confident smile as he pulled away. "Well, let's get going. I've missed this place."

* * *

The rivercourt had never been his place. It had always been Lucas's but for some odd reason Nathan Scott found himself standing at the rivercourt with a basketball. He was trying so hard to focus on his game but his mind kept slipping elsewhere. His thoughts were consumed with images of him and Brooke, Sophia, Peyton, Sawyer, everything. He threw the ball at the basket but he wasn't even paying attention and the ball narrowly missed the basket, hitting the rim and bouncing back onto the asphalt. "Fuck!" he cursed loudly as he retrieved the ball and lined himself up to shoot again, attempting to shake the thoughts from his head and focus on the game.

"Want me to show you how it's done Danny Jr?" a familiar smug voice asked.

"What do you want Dan?" Nathan growled as he set the basketball down and glared at his father ominously.

"I don't want anything," Dan chuckled. "I just thought I'd stop by and say hello to my son. I heard he was back in town but I figured that was a lie considering he'd tell me if that were so."

"You're not a part of my life anymore Dan," Nathan retorted as he picked up the basketball, threw it hard at Dan and turned around to leave.

Dan caught the ball and smirked devilishly. "You know son I'm so proud of you. You turned out just like me."

Nathan stopped in his tracks and turned around with a cold frown planted firmly on his face. "I will never be you Dan. Never!"

Dan let out a small chuckle. "It's a shame you can't see it Nate but you are me. Don't you see? You abandoned your child, you kept the other one, and now you regret letting go of the one you abandoned. Good job Nathan, you've made me proud."

"Do you really think I wanted to end up like you Dan? Do you think I just woke up one day and wished for this? No, I didn't. It doesn't matter how hard I try to deny it but I regret the choice I made. I don't want to end up like you did, in prison for murdering my own brother, and having absolutely no family left. You're dead to everyone Dan but I'm not. And I won't be."

A small smile curved across Dan's face. "Then don't make the same mistake I did. Go fix it."

* * *

With that he was gone, and Nathan was left alone on the court with the words echoing through his ears. Go fix it. He wished it was that simple. He really did.

"Coming!" the cheery voice of Brooke Davis called as she heard a knock on the door.

She swung the door open only to reveal her best friend Lucas. "Hey…"

"Hi Luke," she mumbled awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since the kiss and that was almost 2 days ago.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Sure." Brooke ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

"Brooke we need to talk," Lucas stated plainly as he clasped his hands together.

"Okay…" she nodded her head uneasily as she led Lucas into the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked politely but Lucas just shook his head.

"Look Brooke about the kiss…"

"It's okay Luke. I understand. It was just a mistake. I get it," she cut him off as she looked down at the floor.

"Brooke. Look at me." Lucas lifted her chin with his finger. "I love you."

Brooke felt her body tense up. Maybe he meant it in a friend's type of way. Judging by the look on his face that would be a negative.

"W-what?" she managed to choke out.

"I love you Brooke," he repeated. "And I'm sick of holding it in. I let you go once Brooke and I don't wanna do it again."

"Lucas I… What makes you think it'll work? It didn't work the first time and now…" Brooke trailed on aimlessly.

"Because we have grown up Brooke. We are not the same people we were in High School. We weren't ready for a relationship then but it's different now. I have spent the last 16 years by your side, raising your daughter because my own brother was too much of a coward to do it himself. Can't you see it Brooke? We are already a family."

"I can't…" Brooke croaked out as she looked at Lucas helplessly.

She watched as Lucas's face fell. "Why not?"

"Because I can't risk it. I can't risk getting my heart broken again and I need you Lucas, especially right now. I need you as my best friend and I can't risk losing that either. There's just too much on the line right now and your timing sucks Lucas. It always has. I'm sorry but I can't." Her eyes clouded with tears as she rejected her first love, the man she would always love.

"Brooke…"

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly. "I have to go."

With that she was gone, leaving Lucas alone and heartbroken. His entire world felt like it was shattered. He put his heart on the line only to get it burned.

* * *

Brooke ran. It was what she did best. She ran until she reached her store on Main Street. Quickly, she swung the door open and scanned the store for the one person she was looking for. There were no customers and it was almost closing time. "Mom!" she called loudly.

"Brooke?"

Victoria Davis appeared from the back room with a dress in her hand. She saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and dropped the dress before rushing over and enveloping her daughter in a hug. "What happened?"

"He told me… he told me he loved me and I… I walked out…" she choked out between sobs.

Victoria rubbed her back soothingly. "Who told you they loved you?"

"Lucas…"

"And you walked out?"

Brooke nodded her head slowly as Victoria pulled away and frowned at her daughter.

"Well then what are you still doing here? You need to go back there and tell that boy that you love him!"

"Mom, I can't. I don't. I mean I don't know what to do."

"Well you love Lucas don't you?" her mother asked rhetorically.

"No! I mean as my best friend yes but I don't love him anymore. That was a long time ago. I haven't had feelings for him since well the last time we uh… slept together."

"Well do you ever think you could…?"

"I don't know mom. I'm just so confused okay?" Brooke snapped as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder.

"That boy loves you Brooke. He always has. I can see it in his eyes Brooke. The way he looks at you, it's a way that I could only wish my husband would have looked at me in…"

"I know that okay! Even if I did have some feelings for him it wouldn't matter anyways. I can't give my heart away again. The last time I did, you saw how it ended and I'm not sure that I can go through that again. I won't."

Victoria sighed. "So you're gonna punish Lucas for Nathan's mistakes? That was a very long time ago Brooke and Lucas is not Nathan so why push him away because you're afraid? You're afraid to give your heart to someone because Nathan fucked everything up but guess what Brooke? Until you put your heart on the line and learn to let someone in you're going to end up like me. Alone and miserable."

"I'm not afraid…"

"Yes you are Brooke. Just stop hiding your heart and figure out what you want."

"I just need some time to think okay?"

"That's fine Brooke," Victoria offered her daughter a slight smile as she pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you too mom."

* * *

Peyton Scott sat in front of her computer as she listened to yet another demo tape. "Fail," she muttered to herself as she threw the tape in the garbage. "And you call yourself a musician…" She hadn't been having very much luck finding a new act lately.

"Actually I do call myself a musician," a voice chuckled from behind her and she turned around to come face to face with Jake Jagielski.

He offered her a small smile as he picked up a guitar and started plucking a few strings. "You play?" Peyton asked with surprise.

He nodded as he opened his mouth to sing.

_**It's the biggest storm in years they say.  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train  
I'd like to stay, in a stormy winters day  
so I'll come back to you someday**_

_**As the states rolled by  
its all so clear  
I'm everywhere but never right here  
It's always the same  
constant change.  
But I'll come back to you someday**_

"Wow…" Peyton breathed once he set the guitar down. "I didn't know you could sing."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he grinned.

"Did you write that yourself?"

"Sure did. When Jenny was little I used to sing to her."

"Have you ever thought about making it a career?" Peyton asked quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"Nah. I mean it would be nice but I have Jenny and TRIC…"

"That's a shame because your talent shouldn't go to waste. I could sign you onto my label right now if you want."

Jake chuckled. "It's just not my thing. I think I'll stick to singing at TRIC."

"Oh," Peyton looked down defeated. She thought that maybe she'd found her saving grace. The one thing that could've saved her deteriorated label from sinking as low as it could possible go.

"What's wrong Peyt?" Jake asked sincerely as he placed a hand on top of hers.

"It's just the label… you know what never mind. It's my problem not yours."

"Maybe I can help," Jake offered.

"The label is probably going to go out of business," she blurted out in one quick motion.

Jake looked at her in shock. "Wow. Peyton I wish I could help…"

"Well I need a new act and it can't be a half ass act. I need an international superstar in the making to keep me in business. You were my one chance but I guess it's time to start packing," she sighed bitterly as she grabbed a producing award off the wall beside her desk, stared at it, then tossed it into an empty box.

"I think I might be able to help you," Jake smiled, causing Peyton to turn to him in surprise.

"So you'll do it?"

Jake shook his head. "Not me but maybe someone else will. Just hold on a second."

About 5 minutes later Jake returned with a tall brunette girl that looked to be maybe a few years younger than Peyton. "Peyton this is my other bartender Chase's girlfriend Mia. Mia this is Peyton, the owner of this label."

"Hi…" Mia offered Peyton a small smile as she stuck her hand out for Peyton to shake. Peyton accepted the gesture awkwardly and turned to Jake who smiled in return.

"Mia is an amazing singer but she's never tried to pursue a career. Can you just hear her out?"

Peyton nodded. "Let's hear what you've got."

Mia nodded and sat behind the piano. Her fingers moved effortlessly as she produced a beautiful harmony.

_**I've heard there was a sacred chord that  
David played and it pleased the Lord.  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof.  
You saw her bathing on the roof,  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya.  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

As Mia's voice faded out, Peyton stood with an unreadable expression on her face.

"So…" Jake mused as he looked back and forth between Peyton and Mia.

A huge smile erupted across Peyton's face as she clapped. "I think you may have just saved my label."

"Really?" Mia asked with excitement. Being a singer had always been her dream.

Peyton nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Drop by the studio at about noon tomorrow," Peyton grinned as she scanned her schedule book and wrote Mia's name down. "We can discuss our hopes for your career then and start recording as soon as possible. Do you have many songs?"

Mia pulled a notebook out of her purse. "Hundreds," she grinned as she flipped through the pages, each filled with lyrics written in ink.

"Great," Peyton smiled. "I can't wait to start working with you."

Mia nodded, "Well I have to go meet Chase now but I will definitely be back tomorrow."

As Mia left, Peyton smiled and jumped out of her chair. "I seriously love you Jake Jagielski!" she screamed as she threw her arms around his neck. "You most likely just saved my label."

Jake smiled as he leaned against the desk. "Well what can I say, I am a lifesaver."

"You are Jake. First you gave me a place to base my label out of and now you helped my find a talent that I'm sure is going to hit big. What would I do without you?"

Jake laughed, "I don't know Scott."

"Come on let's go celebrate!" Peyton grinned as she drug Jake out of the office.

* * *

"So how'd the new movie go?" Jamie asked curiously as he sat opposite his father on the couch. Haley had gone to visit Lucas while Jamie and Julian hung out together.

"Great. I think it's gonna be a hit," Julian smiled as he pulled a few tickets out of his pocket. "And as a treat I thought I'd invite you, your mother, Sophia, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Jenny to the premiere next week."

Jamie's eyes lit up as he scanned the tickets. "Dad you are the freaking best. I'm gonna go call Sophia right now!"

"No need to do that goof. I'm right here," the smug voice of Sophia Davis laughed as she walked into the room and gave Jamie a quick hug and a peck on the lips.

"Well well, if it isn't Sophia Davis herself. Last time I saw you, you were about 10 years old. Look at you now all grown up," Julian grinned as he opened his arms for Sophia.

"Hey Julian!" she smiled widely. "What do you have in your hands Jamie?" she asked once she let go of Julian.

"You my friend are seriously gonna love my dad. He got tickets for me, you, mom, your mom, Uncle Lucas, Uncle Jake and Jenny to attend his movie premiere in LA next week."

"Shut up!" Sophia squealed as she grabbed the tickets from Jamie's hands. "Oh my god Julian I freaking love you right now!"

"Yeah Julian she freaking loves you right now," a voice mocked and Julian turned to see Brooke Davis standing behind him with the usual smirk on her face.

"Brooke Davis. It's been awhile," Julian stood up and pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"That it has," Brooke agreed as she pulled out of the embrace.

"So do you think you can attend the premiere?"

Brooke smiled, "Well I'll have to think about that…"

"Brooke…" Julian groaned as he playfully tapped her shoulder.

"Of course, I'll be attending your premiere."

"Well Soph and I are off to the movies now but mom should be home soon," Jamie cut in as he ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys.

Julian nodded, "That's okay, I have Brooke here to keep me company. I'd love to catch up with her. You two have fun," he winked at Jamie and Sophia as they rolled their eyes in unison and headed out the door.

"So how's life been treating you Davis? Or is it Scott now?" Julian asked playfully as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's still Davis," she stated firmly, the annoyance clearly evident in her voice. "And I've been good"

"Seriously, you and Luke never got together? I was sure that by now you two would've been married and had a few kid running around."

"Yeah well people can't seem to realize that Luke and I are just friends," she growled, putting a stress on the word friends.

"Sorry, I won't pry but if you wanna talk about what's bothering you, I'm listening," he offered with an encouraging smile.

"Well I assume that Haley or Jamie has told you that Nathan is back in town," Brooke stated flatly. Julian nodded his head. "Well it turns out that Peyton is Nathan's wife and they have a daughter together. And Sophia doesn't like Sawyer so that just makes things worse. And now with Luke…"

"Wow wait a second Hales already filled me in but did you just say and now with Luke?"

Why can't I just keep my mouth shut Brooke wondered? "Well yeah but it was never mind."

"Come on Davis. Spill it. Something happened between you and Lukey," Julian teased in a mocking voice.

"Nothing happened," she snapped.

"Right… If you don't wanna tell me I understand but I will beat it out of Lucas or Haley later so…"

"We kissed alright and he admitted he loved me and I walked away," she blurted. "There are you happy now?"

"Hold on a second, let me get this straight. Lucas Scott admitted that he was in love with you and you walked away?" Julian asked with disbelief. Brooke nodded.

"Are you freaking nuts? That boy loves you, and you obviously love him but you chose to walk away and ignore the fact that your happily ever after was right in front of you?"

"Julian it's not like that. You don't understand," Brooke sighed as a tear dropped from her eye. "I wish I could love him but I can't. I just can't okay?"

"Because you're scared right?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'm not scared."

"Yes you are Brooke. You're hiding your heart because Nathan broke it so badly. But punishing Lucas for Nathan's shortcomings isn't going to solve anything. If you have feelings for him, you need to give it a shot because this could be it for you. This could be what you've been looking for all along."

"God Julian, you sound like my mother. I'm not ready to make any rash decisions just yet. I need to think about things and now is not ideal timing either with Nathan back in town…"

"That's all the more reason," Julian smiled as he reached for Brooke's hand. "I'm sure you'll figure it out Brooke. You're a smart girl."

"Thanks Julian. It's good to have you back in town," Brooke smiled as wrapped her arms around Julian. "We sure have missed you around here."

"Well I've missed you too Davis."

Haley James watched the scene unfold in front of her. Julian and Brooke sure looked awfully comfortable, wrapped in each other's arms on her couch. She knew they'd always been close but it seemed strange to see them like this. Haley quickly shook it off. Brooke loved Lucas right?

* * *

"Mia is going to fucking annihilate the music business with her awesome vocals," Peyton slurred as she finished her drink and slammed it down on the table.

Chase was working tonight and Jake was off duty so the two of them were having drinks to celebrate Mia being signed to Peyton's label.

Both Jake and Peyton were pretty tipsy. Well Peyton was pretty much full on drunk and Jake was starting to feel it.

"I fucking know Peyt. She's gonna save your label big time. She's fucking awesome," Jake replied drowsily as he called for Chase to get them each another drink.

"Why are you married to Nathan?" Jake suddenly asked and Peyton turned to look at him with surprise.

"I dunno," she shrugged casually. "I honestly don't know anymore Jake. I want out of it though. I fucking hate him and his stupid ass bullshit. He could fucking die for all I care."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

Peyton shook her head fiercely. "He ruined my fucking life Jake! He turned my daughter into some spiteful monster, a remnant of himself. And he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. He can rot in hell."

Jake nodded. "He was always a major ass in High School. Why'd you date him in the first place?"

Peyton scoffed, "I didn't, I just fucked him and BAM all of a sudden we have a child together." "But having Sawyer changed my life and made me a much better person so I guess in a way I'm glad that my path collided with Nathan's. I just wish I'd gotten out when I had the chance," she sighed bitterly as she chugged the rest of her drink. "Now let's stop talking about that asshole, we're supposed to be celebrating not bitching."

* * *

A few hours later Jake and Peyton stumbled out of the bar, both wasted out of their fucking minds.

"I should probably go home now. Nathan's waiting," Peyton grumbled as she glanced at her cellphone and noticed that it was already 2 in the morning.

"You don't have to go," Jake whispered seductively as he pulled Peyton closer to him. "You can come over to my place."

Peyton giggled, "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Nathan will bitch if I don't come home…"

"Well fuck Nathan. He's an ass and you don't have to comply with his every demand."

Jake kissed Peyton with as much hunger and force as he could. He attached his lips to hers vigorously as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. "Come on Peyton, let's go."

Peyton shook her head, "I'm married Jake."

"So I bet that ass cheats on you all the time."

"It doesn't matter. I won't sink to his level."

"I'll call you a cab then," Jake muttered as he pulled his phone out.

"Wait!" she yelled as he dialed the number. "Shut the phone."

Jake snapped it shut and looked at her confused.

"One night couldn't hurt. I'll give that asshole a taste of his own medicine," Peyton smiled as she licked her lips flirtatiously. Sleeping with Jake wouldn't be so bad would it? Nathan's done much worse things to her.

* * *

AN: So Lucas finally told Brooke! I promise that Brucas will eventually sort things out. There was no Sawyer in that chapter which was probably a relief for most of you and as for Brulian, pretty much all of you wanted no Brulian romance so I decided to scratch that and keep them as friends. The aftermath of Jeyton sleeping together will be next chapter, Rachel also will come into the story, and more Sawyer/Jamie/Sophia interaction and a possible Lucas/Nathan confrontation will all be things to look for in future chapters. Please review and lemme know what you think.


	7. Everybody's Fool

_**More lies about a world that**_  
_**Never was and never will be**_  
_**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**_  
_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

_**-Evanescence**_

_**xxxx**_

Sunlight hit her face, brightly illuminating the room. Peyton Sawyer-Scott slowly opened her eyes and panicked when she realized that she wasn't in her own room. She moved her arms out to stretch them as she elicited a tired yawn. Her arm collided with another and she let out a high pitched scream. She turned to her left and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Jake Jagielski lying next to her, naked. He quickly jolted up in bed when he heard her scream.

"Hey…" he whispered sheepishly as he saw the horrific look on Peyton's face.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she finally found her voice. "Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did last night."

"Depends what you think we did," he smiled cockily, receiving a spiteful glare in return.

"Not in the mood for jokes?"

"Ya think," she rolled her eyes as she placed her head in her hands frustratedly. "Jake, what the hell happened last night?"

"Well you signed Mia to your label and then we went to TRIC to celebrate…"

"Yes I remember all of that," she growled, annoyed with Jake.

"And then we had some drinks and a few turned into a few too many…"

"Oh god," Peyton grumbled as she ran her hands over her face, trying to recollect some events of last night. It was hazy but she could remember parts of it. She was just having a hard time piecing it together.

"I think we went to leave and you asked me to stay the night with you."

"Sorry…" Jake muttered guiltily.

"Well if I remember correctly I was the one that was fucking hammered," she chuckled lightly. "I should've said no."

"Well I vaguely remember you turning me down and then I went to call a cab…"

"And I told you to hang up because I wanted to get even with Nathan," she cut in. "God I'm such a whore."

"Peyton look at me," Jake demanded as he tilted her chin up. "You're not a whore."

"Yes I am," she countered with a groan. "I cheated on my husband. And before you say he cheats on me all the time. It still doesn't make it right."

"I know." Jake hung his head shamefully.

"I sort of remember us sleeping together now," Peyton mumbled as she looked at Jake wearily.

"Same here," Jake smiled. "I know it was wrong but I wouldn't take it back because it was amazing. I just felt a connection with you, you know?"

"I know," Peyton grumbled. She was in trouble, big trouble. Because she was beginning to think that she was falling for Jake Jagielski. Over the last month they had become so close and he was everything that Nathan was not.

"I have to go," Peyton muttered as she slowly got up and searched around the room for her clothes.

"What about Nate?"

"I'll deal with him later today. He won't be home so I'll just slip in unnoticed."

"Peyton?" Jake asked once she was fully clothed and ready to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for last night. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Me either," she offered him a smile. How could something so wrong feel so right?

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "You have yourself a good day Mr. Jagielski."

Then she was gone.

A smile crept across Jake's face as he leaned back in bed. Last night had easily been one of the best nights of his life. Just being with Peyton, holding her, and touching her. It was everything that he could have hoped for. He was just glad that Jenny had spent the night with Sophia and Brooke.

* * *

"Where were you?" Peyton stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to sneak into the house without being caught.

"Nathan, I thought you were meeting with your trainer."

"I am. Later. I have to attend Sawyer's parent teacher interview since you clearly forgot."

"Shit," Peyton cursed. She had completely forgotten about that.

"I'll go," Peyton offered with a small smile as she reached for her car keys.

"No I will. I'd like to meet this Haley character you guys are always talking about," he smirked smugly as Peyton frowned. "But you still didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"Is that really any of your business?" she hissed coldly.

Nathan held the finger that contained his wedding ring on it up and tapped the ring with a cocky smirk. "We're married Peyt. That gives me a right to know."

"I was out," she stated flatly, without even batting an eyelash.

"Out fucking some random guy you picked up at the bar?" he smirked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"What I do with my life isn't any of your business, Mr. I sleep with all the Lakers cheerleaders."

"That was one time Peyt. I told you that I was sorry," he spoke softly as he looked down at his shoes.

"It still hurts."

"I'm going to be late for Sawyer's interview," Nathan mumbled as he looked away and jogged down the driveway towards his car.

"Ass," Peyton hissed as she unlocked the door and snuck into the house.

* * *

Parent Teacher Interviews were something that Haley James-Scott always dreaded. They were usually awkward and some of the parents were abnormally bizarre. However, her next interview was something that she was actually looking forward to. Sawyer Scott was the next student on her list and that meant she would be meeting Peyton. She glanced at the clock and noticed that Peyton should've been here by now and Peyton was never late.

She heard a knock on the door and a smile crossed her face. "Come in," she hollered from her desk and the door slowly creaked open.

She looked up and her smile fell as she realized that the person at the door was not Peyton. It was her husband Nathan.

"Hey," he smiled warmly as he entered the classroom. "I'm here for Sawyer. She couldn't join us today so it's just me."

"Well come in and sit down," Haley smiled politely as she motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite her.

Haley couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was with his shaggy dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and athletic physique. He had his hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans nervously as he took at seat.

"You look nervous," Haley commented as she noticed how fidgety he was.

"Well I usually get bad reports about Sawyer from her teachers so I'm a little nervous about what you have to say," he admitted with a small chuckle.

"Well don't worry because Sawyer is an excellent student. She has some issues with her attention span but she seems pretty pleasant for the most part…"

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's a first."

"I'm Haley," she smiled kindly as she stuck her hand out for Nathan to shake.

"I know. Peyton talks about you all the time," he grinned as he accepted her gesture.

Haley didn't know why she felt obligated to be nice to Nathan but she was a teacher and she couldn't exactly be hostile to him while she was doing an interview.

"Anyways, here's Sawyers report card," she quickly spoke as she let go of Nathan's hand. She just wanted to get this over with and quit pretending to be nice to him because she had to.

He quickly scanned it. "You must be a really good teacher because Sawyer has never had marks this good."

"Well I do my best to give the students the grades I know they have the potential to get," Haley shrugged as he folded the report card up and shoved it in his pocket.

"Peyton will probably want to put this up on the fridge," he laughed lightly.

"I'm actually impressed with Sawyer. I looked over her grade transcripts from LA and I see a huge change."

"Well maybe it's because she has a good teacher," Nathan winked at Haley. What the hell? If Haley didn't know any better she'd say he was flirting with her.

He seemed to have noticed the awkwardness that had surrounded them and quickly smiled. "So any behavioral issues?"

Haley shook her head. "She seems to be making some friends quickly and she hasn't given me any attitude."

He glanced at the clock quickly. "Well I'm glad to hear that Sawyer has progressed so quickly but I have to go. I have a meeting with my personal trainer in 10 minutes."

Haley nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you Haley. I can see why Peyton likes you so much," he grinned widely as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Just let me know if you have any problems at all with Sawyer."

Haley nodded again. "I will."

He shot her a quick smile before disappearing out the door.

Okay that was weird. Nathan Scott was an arrogant asshole. He was absolutely gorgeous but still an asshole. She found it odd that he would flirt with someone like her. It must be to make Peyton jealous or something.

Meanwhile, Nathan Scott was smiling to himself as he left Haley's classroom. She was cute, he'd admit that. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Brooke or had a perfect body like Peyton but she was still very pretty and it would definitely make Peyton jealous if he started getting close to her best friend from High School. The trick would be getting Haley close to him because she was friends with Brooke and from what he'd heard she was a pretty loyal person. But he was Nathan Scott for crying out loud and he could get any girl he wanted.

* * *

Jamie watched the basketball soar into the net and a smile washed over his face.

"Wow, you actually got skills. I'm impressed."

Jamie whipped around and saw Sawyer smiling up at him. "Hey…" he greeted awkwardly as he shifted his feet. "You play?"

Sawyer shook her head. "I'm more of the cheerleader type."

"So is Sophia but she still plays and she's damn good," Jamie grinned cheekily as she tossed the ball to her. "Let's see what you've got."

"Well isn't Sophia just great at everything," she mumbled sarcastically with the roll of her blue eyes as she lined up for her shot. The ball wasn't even close to hitting the net.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," he offered with a small smile as he stood behind her and grabbed her arm to position her. "And you just lift up like this and…"

He watched as the ball sailed towards the net, hitting the rim and bouncing off. "That was closer. You'll get better with time."

"Thanks," she smiled fakely as Jamie's phone rang.

"I gotta go. My dad wants me to meet him for lunch. See you around," Jamie grinned as he gave Sawyer a pat on the back. "Keep practicing."

As soon as Jamie was out of view, Sawyer reached for the ball and flung it at the net, watching it swish in perfectly. "Nothing but net," she smiled to herself as she recollected the ball and watched it swish into the net again. Was Jamie really that much of an idiot to think that she was Nathan Scott's daughter and didn't know how to play basketball? It was in her blood and from a young age, Nathan had been adamant on her becoming a basketball player. She leaned down to pick up the ball only to see that someone's foot was resting on top of it. She looked up and saw a frowning Sophia Davis.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," she growled. "He's mine."

"For now," Sawyer smirked as Sophia shot the ball and watched it swish in. "And basketball is my game by the way. I may not play on a team but everyone knows that it's my sport. I mean it's in my genes."

Sophia's lips curved into a smile. "Well it's in my genes to bitch." She grabbed the ball and watched a perfected shot swish into the basket. "And like I said stay away from Jamie. He's mine."

She shot Sawyer a devious smile before turning and stalking off the court.

"We'll see about that," Sawyer whispered under her breath as she watched the ball swish into the net one last time.

* * *

"Mom, I'm freaking out here. I need the designs done by tomorrow morning and I still have a long ways to go. Everything needs to go smoothly because I need the new line to be amazing," Brooke panicked as she paced the store frantically.

"Breathe Brooke, just breathe," Victoria encouraged as she placed her hands on her daughters shoulders. "Everything will go just fine. You'll do great. You always do."

"I just… UGH," Brooke groaned as she placed her head in her hands.

"Does this have anything to do with the Lucas situation?"

"No!" Brooke growled quickly as she sent her mother a glare.

"Come on Brooke, you're stressed because of the whole Lucas situation and with Nathan being back in town and Sophia finding out she has a sister…"

When Brooke didn't respond, Victoria sighed. "I think you need to take some time off work dear to sort yourself out. When the new line is done I will stay in Tree Hill and run the store."

"And what about New York?"

"Well Millie can be in charge there. It's not healthy for you to be working that much under so much stress," Victoria answered concernedly.

The bell above the door jingled and the two women turned to see Sophia standing in the doorway. "Hey mom. Grandma Victoria," she nodded at the mother daughter duo as she slid herself up onto the counter.

"Call me Victoria or Vikki. Grandma makes me sound so old," Victoria whined as she fixed some clothes on a rack.

"Well you are kind of old mother," Brooke teased and Sophia let out a small laugh.

"Watch it. After all I am the queen of mean," Victoria joked back with a smile on her face.

"Wanna grab some lunch? Jamie and Julian invited me to go with them and I was gonna bring you along mom. Oh and grandma you can tag along if you want," Sophia grinned, emphasizing the word grandma.

"Gee thanks, I feel so loved," Victoria replied back as she looked at her granddaughter. "I could use some lunch. You in Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head, "You two go ahead. I think I need some alone time."

The door jingled again and Brooke turned to see Rachel Gatina standing in the doorway, smirking. "Oh. My. God," she covered her mouth. She hadn't seen Rachel in probably five years. "Miss me slut?"

"I thought you'd fallen off the face of the planet bitch. What the hell is with you, not contacting any of us for like five years?"

"I've been busy," Rachel shrugged. "Is that you Soph? You've grown so much," she winked at Sophia. "You look just like your mother."

"Aunt Rachel!" the teen squealed as she threw herself at Rachel. "Wanna come for lunch with me and grandma?" she asked, putting an emphasize on the word grandma again.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna talk to your mom for awhile but I will come over and see you later. Okay, kiddo?"

Sophia nodded and followed Victoria out of the store.

"I've missed you so much red," Brooke grinned as she pulled her former best friend, aside from Lucas that is, in for a hug.

"You to Penelope."

"It's been way too long."

"That it has," Rachel agreed as she took at seat on the counter. "So how's life been treating you Davis? Or have you gotten married in the last five years?"

Brooke let out a small chuckle as she showed Rachel her bare ring finger.

"Still haven't found Mr. Right yet?"

"I guess not. How about you Gatina? Finally settle down?"

"Hell no," Rachel laughed. "I'm still young and single."

"Some things never change."

"Nope," Brooke grinned. "So did I mention that Sophia has a sister?"

Rachel eyes widened. "I think you left that one out. Please do tell. I'd like to hear all about you getting knocked up."

Brooke shook her head, "Her sister is only a few months younger than her."

"Well then how? Adopted?"

Brooke shook her head again. "Nathan."

Rachel gasped. "That asshole knocked up another girl?"

"Yeah, Haley's best friend Peyton from High School. And now they are back in town."

"Nate's back?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Rachel leaned in and placed her arms around Brooke.

"It's okay. I'm not letting it bother me."

"How about Luke? How's he doing?"

"Fine," Brooke replied as she looked at the ground.

"Something happen? Please tell me that you and Luke didn't get in a fight and are no longer friends," Rachel prayed as she looked at Brooke with concern.

"Not quite. Let's just say there are some feelings involved and lots of stuff has happened."

"Well I'd love to hear about it."

"How about tonight at TRIC?"

Rachel nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay well Haley, Lucas, Julian, Jake, and Peyton will definitely meet us at TRIC and we will have an old reunion."

"I'd like that."

It was so good to have Rachel back. Brooke missed her more than anything and she was always Brooke's shoulder to cry on. Aside from Lucas, Rachel understood her better than anyone.

* * *

AN: So this chapter pretty much sucks and I'm not too happy with it. It was just a filler to tone the drama down but don't worry more drama will come. The group hangs out at TRIC next chapter and a Lucas/Nathan showdown will happen. Also, they fly to LA for Julian's movie premiere in the chapter after that. Trouble is also ahead for both Sophia/Jamie and Nathan/Peyton but don't worry everything will all work out in the end. And if you want someone for Rachel to end up with, I was thinking maybe Julian. Let me know if you guys would like to see that. Please review because it makes the updates come quicker!


	8. IMPORTANT AN

I'm so so sorry but updates for this story as well as any of my other ones are going to be much less frequent. Now that school is back in full swing and I am in my last year of High School, my main focus has to be on keeping my grades up. I have a full semester of core classes and along with that comes lots and lots of homework. Unfortunately, I'm basically gonna have no life for the next few months. Starting next Tuesday, I will also be going away on vacation for about 3 weeks. I will be bringing my laptop along but I will be doing as much schoolwork as I can in my spare time so that I don't fall behind when I get back so I'm not sure if I will get to update at all during those 3 weeks. And that also means that I will have to work like hell to catch up when I get back, leaving me even littler time to update so please bear with me. On a brighter note once second semester rolls around I will only have 2 classes so I will have lots of free time to write and 3 of my 5 diploma exams will be out of the way!

-Megan


	9. The Memory Will Never Die

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I just thought I'd reply to those kind enough to take some time out of their day and give me some feedback.**_

_**AlwaysRiverCourt: Thanks for the review. It really made me smile. Sorry that the chapter was too short but this one will definitely make up for it and I know that it seems like they are switching partners and I am contemplating on who I want Rachel to be with. It will for sure be either Owen or Julian. I guess I'll just have to see what everyone else wants. **_

_**Dianehermans: Thank you so much for the review and I missed Lucas in that chapter too but don't worry, he will come up in this chapter lots. I'm glad you like Rachel and Julian together because I think it'll make for an interesting and totally different couple, rather than the usual cannon crap. **_

_**EmmettsNewGirl: Don't you worry, I have no intentions of ruining Sophia and Jamie, although that's not to say that there won't be obstacles ahead for them. All couples hit rough patches and so will Jamie and Sophia but it will all work out in the end, just bear with me. **_

_**Wolfgiiiiirl1234: Glad you like the chapter and thanks so much for reviewing. **_

_**ReadingRed: Glad you like the possibility of a Julian and Rachel relationship because I was quite honestly nervous about what you guys might think about it. Also thanks for the good luck with school, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get with my hectic timetable this semester.**_

_**Xmnmxox: Don't worry about Jamie and Sophia because everything will work out in the end and like I said, I have no intentions of ruining their relationship, just creating some rough patches for them but they are strong and they will overcome those. As for Naley, I have an idea about how I want their relationship to play out and it will be a slow process, unlike the Brucas and Jeyton relationships. It will involve Haley making Nathan a better person and nothing serious will happen until Pathan is officially over, I can promise you that. **_

_**Supergirl818: That would be a cool idea but unfortunately it won't really fit with my story dynamic. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**BaFfLeD'n'BeFfUdLeD: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far and I promise that Sawyer's character will not be black and white. One of the main focuses of this story when I started was to have Sawyer and Sophia start out as enemies and progress into friends and sisters, following a similar storyline as Nathan/Lucas on the actual show. I'm glad you liked the Brulian and I agree that their chemistry comes naturally and there will be more Brulian later on, you can count on that! As for a love interest for Lucas, that was my intent all along. I was going to wait to introduce Lindsey to the story but I decided what the heck and included her in this next chapter but Brucas is still endgame, so no worries there but I actually don't mind Lincus so I chose Lindsey as his love interest. And I'm also glad you liked the Naley. There will be much more Naley interaction to come. Thanks for the review, it was really great. **_

_**xxxx**_

* * *

_**The tides take a turn**_  
_**Another lesson learned**_  
_**I'm right here but still you wonder**_  
_**Would you say that you need more**_  
_**And it's not what it was before**_  
_**Your on your own and going under**_  
_**Deep inside your soul know I'm always there**_

_**-Default**_

_**xxxx**_

Lucas Scott stared at the paper in front of him as he marked yet another red X across the page, indicating a fail. Sometimes, he wondered what ran through these kids heads. A knock on the door caused him to look up. "Come in!"

The front door opened and standing there, leaning against the doorframe was Brooke Davis.

"Brooke…" he breathed out as he saw the distressed brunette.

"Hey..." she croaked out nervously, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's up?"

"I uh… we need to talk about the other day," Brooke trembled upon her words as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Lucas nodded and motioned for her to sit down beside him at the kitchen table. He shoved his papers aside and gave her his full attention. "I'm sorry for bombarding you with that. It was wrong and I probably just jeopardized our friendship."

"It's okay," Brooke gave him a small smile. "I guess I'm glad that you were honest with me but I can't be with you like that. At least not right now. I'm so confused and I need to sort my feelings out because it wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't."

Lucas gave her an approving nod. "I wouldn't expect anything less but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you could ever you know be with me again?" he asked quietly as he looked at his hands.

Brooke let out a weighty sigh. "Maybe. I mean I don't know. Like I said I'm just really confused okay? And I don't think that we should be in a relationship right now."

"We still friends though?" he cracked a smile in attempt to lighten the tension a little bit.

"You'll always be my best friend Lukey. But I also came over here to invite you to TRIC tonight," the brunette smiled excitedly as she clapped her hands together like a little kid.

Lucas laughed at her crazy antics. "What's going on at TRIC?"

"Well I'm throwing Rachel a little homecoming party and I want you to come."

"Rachel's back?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Her sudden disappearance had been quite a surprise but he guessed that she just needed a break. Some time to sort her life out.

"Yes," Brooke squealed. "It's great to have her back and I want everyone that matters to be there for her."

"Well count me in," Lucas offered her a small smile.

"Okay but I gotta get going. Sophia needs help with some cheerleading routines so I'm breaking out the pom poms," Brooke grinned as she got up.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna show Soph some of your old routines?"

"Well I was head cheerleader back in the day. I still haven't lost my touch," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Of course you haven't. See you tonight Brooke Davis," he smiled as she reached the door.

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool."

As she disappeared out the door, Lucas let out a defeated sigh. He knew that no matter how hard they tried, after something this big their friendship would never be the same. It would never be restored to what it was before. "God, I'm such an idiot," he cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Don't want that, don't want that," Lucas muttered to himself as he sorted through his mail at the Tree Hill post office, tossing the unimportant fliers onto the heap of unwanted items that littered the floor.

He turned to leave when his body collided with another, sending mail flying in every direction.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Lucas mumbled embarrassedly as he bent down to pick up the items.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either," a feminine voice laughed as Lucas handed the mail over. He looked up and his eyes met a pair of gorgeous blue ones.

"I'm Lindsey by the way," she smiled, extending her hand out for him.

He took a good look at her and noticed that she was absolutely beautiful. She was no Brooke but she was still gorgeous. She had light brown hair that flowed just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm Lucas," he muttered stupidly as he accepted her awaiting hand.

"Nice too meet you Lucas. I'm new in town so I don't really know anyone," she grinned coyly as she let go of Lucas's hand. "I know this might sound forward but do you wanna grab some coffee with me? You don't have to if you don't want to but it's just a suggestion…" she rambled on aimlessly.

"I'd love to," Lucas smiled as he held the door open for Lindsey. "There's a great little place just around the corner. I'll lead the way."

They were talking and laughing like they'd know each other forever once they entered the tiny café. Lucas led Lindsey over to his usual table. A table that he only shared with Brooke. Brooke. He instantly got a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. But why? It's not like him and Brooke were anything more than friends since clearly she wasn't ready for a relationship any time soon. He quickly shook it off and sat down.

"So why exactly are you here in Tree Hill?" Lucas asked once he grabbed them each a coffee.

"I'm a book editor and I have a writer here in Tree Hill. I'm just here for a few months to get her back on her feet since she's been going through a tough time," Lindsey shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

"You're a book editor?" Lucas asked with awe as he raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yes. Why, do you write or something?"

"I'm a High School English teacher. I teach the seniors and freshmen and my friend teaches the sophomores and juniors," he responded with a slight smile.

"Nice. So do you have a girlfriend or anything?" she asked bluntly.

Lucas sighed dreadfully. "Ah, it's complicated."

"Complicated?" she raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to pry but how so?"

Lucas leaned back in his chair. "She's my best friend and I admitted that I had feelings for her but she wasn't ready for a relationship so no I don't have a girlfriend."

"That sucks, being in love with your best friend. I know the feeling."

"Really?"

"All too well," she smiled as she took a sip of coffee.

"Looks like we have a lot in common," Lucas grinned as he looked over at Lindsey who was smiling in agreement. "I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you're busy tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow at him mockingly, "Are you asking me out on a date Lucas Scott?"

"No. Not a date silly. A friend just came back to town and Brooke's throwing her a little get together at TRIC. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me because most of my friends have dates and I always feel like an idiot going alone and I usually go with Brooke but considering the circumstances…"

"Okay, I'll go." Lindsey threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Awesome. So I'll pick you up at eight?"

Lindsey nodded. "Here's my address." She wrote the address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Lucas.

"Well I've got to run but I'll see you at eight," Lucas winked as he stood up and pulled out his wallet to cover the tab.

"Yeah I'll see you at eight," she smiled back as they both stood up and pushed their chairs in.

* * *

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror one last time and quickly started panicking.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked with an amused laugh as she joined her mother in the bathroom.

"My hair is not perfect," Brooke freaked as she reached for her curling iron and started curling pieces of hair like crazy.

"Mom you look fine," Sophia chuckled as she grabbed the straightener from her mother's hand and set it down. "Besides why would you care? It's not like you have anyone to impress, unless Lucas will be there that is."

"Fine will not cut it and I'm not trying to impress anyone. Brooke Davis never leaves the house without looking perfect," she snapped harshly as she sent her daughter a glare.

"So are you going with Lucas?" Sophia asked with a wink as she propped herself up on the edge of the counter.

"No, I am not going with Lucas," she glared at her daughter. "I can do thing by myself you know. Besides I'm going with Julian," she stated plainly as she reached for her tube of eyeliner.

"Julian?" Sophia raised her eyebrow in question. "Since when do you go out with Julian?"

"He's my friend Sophia. Jake is going with Peyton I think, I don't know what the hell Lucas is doing, Rachel said she would find someone there, and Haley is taking Skills since Lauren is busy so I'm going with Julian," Brooke shrugged as put the eyeliner down and exited the bathroom. The sound of the doorbell ringing broke both of the girls from their conversation.

"Looks like your date is here," Sophia kinked an eyebrow at her mother as she headed down the stairs.

"Like I said it's not a date," Brooke growled as she followed her daughter down the stairs.

"Hey Uncle J," Sophia smiled brightly as she pulled the door open to reveal Julian Baker standing in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt.

"Hey Sophia," he nodded towards the teen. "Brooke, you look great," he smiled finally as he took the brunette by the hand and pulled her to the door.

"You behave and Jamie had better be gone by the time I get back!" Brooke called over her shoulder as her and Julian left.

"Whatever. Just get out of here," she grinned jokingly as she shut the door behind them.

Sure, Julian was nice and all but he was not Lucas and no matter how hard he tried to be, he would never be. And besides, he was Jamie's dad and the thought of her mom dating him was just plain weird. She just hoped for their sake that nothing ever happened between them.

* * *

"Here we are," Lucas smiled contently as she pulled up to TRIC, the bright lights illuminating the dark streets of Tree Hill. The town was damn near dead tonight and Lucas was glad that he would be having fun tonight.

He got out and opened Lindsey's door for her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You'll love my friends. They're all awesome."

"I hope so," she smiled nervously as Lucas led her towards the club.

He pushed the door open and made his way over to the table they always sat at, weaving his way through the crowd, with Lindsey gripping his hand tightly. The club was packed tonight, but it usually was on Friday nights.

Brooke, Julian, Haley, Skills, Peyton, Jake, and Rachel were all sitting at a table laughing when he approached them. "Hey guys…"

They all looked up and in unison their eyes all darted back and forth between Lindsey and Lucas.

"This is Lindsey," he smiled. "And Lindsey this is my group of friends."

"Hi," she smiled nervously and Lucas noticed Brooke looking at him strangely and he noticed that his hand was still intertwined with Lindsey's. He quickly dropped it.

"I just met Lindsey earlier today and she's new to town so I'm showing her around. I thought she might like to meet some other people," he quickly smiled as he took a seat beside Jake and motioned for Lindsey to join him.

"Lindsey this is my friend Jake from High School," he said as he introduced the two of them. "He also owns this place."

"Nice to meet you Lindsey. You'll love it here in Tree Hill," Jake grinned as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is Skills, another friend from High School," he pointed at Skills who nodded in Lindsey's direction. "Haley, another great friend of mine," he pointed towards a smiling Haley. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lindsey," Haley grinned as she stuck her hand out as well. Lindsey nodded and shook her hand. He went on to introduce Julian, Rachel, and finally Peyton as his sister in law. "And this is Brooke…" he motioned towards his best friend.

"I've heard a lot about you," Lindsey offered her a smile small as she stuck her hand out for Brooke. Brooke looked at her skeptically for a moment before accepting the gesture. "Well I wish I could say the same about you."

"So Rachel, how are you?" Lucas asked as he reached across the table and engulfed the redhead in a hug. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has and I'm doing fine," Rachel grinned as she pulled away from Lucas. "I'm thinking about modeling for Brooke again…"

"That's great."

"I know right, so how are you doing Luke?"

"Well you know I'm hanging in there."

"Julian, let's go play pool. Winner plays Skills since he thinks he's so good," Brooke dragged on sarcastically as she grabbed Julian's hand and pulled him towards the pool table.

"Well I am good and I will kick the winner's ass," Skills retorted as he followed the pair towards the pool table.

"We'll see about that," Brooke kinked an eyebrow as she picked up the pool stick and shook it at Skills jokingly.

"I gotta go see this," Haley chuckled as she picked up her drink. "You come see me later mister," she winked at Lucas. "Hey wait up guys!" she called after her friends as she wove through the crowd.

"So…" Peyton smiled awkwardly as she looked back and forth between Lucas and Lindsey. "How did this happen?"

"Oh no, we're not… We're just friends. We met at the post office and I invited her because you guys all bring dates and I usually go with Brooke but you know how that is…"

"I see," Peyton smiled with amusement as she leaned back in her chair and tapped her fingers against the tabletop.

"Peyt let's go get a drink?" Jake suggested as he sensed the awkwardness of the situation and he really didn't want Peyton to grill Lindsey and Lucas with questions.

"You know what happened the last time we drank together," Peyton mumbled under her breath before realizing she'd just said that out loud.

"What was that?" Lucas asked as he shot Peyton and Jake a look of confusion.

"Nothing," Peyton quickly covered up. "Lead the way Jagielski."

"Well this is awkward…" Rachel grumbled as she stood up. "I'm just gonna go find myself a hot guy to hook up with but you two have fun and I'll see you later tonight."

"I get the feeling your friends don't like me," Lindsey sighed as she looked off into space.

"It's not that Linds. They just like to do their own things."

"Okay. Because they seem nice and I really like them."

"So what's the deal with Brooke and that Julian guy?" Lindsey asked as she noticed Lucas glancing over at the pool game.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they seem I dunno…close."

"Well they're just friends," Lucas snapped as he tore his eyes away from them. "At least I think they are," he grumbled under his breath.

_**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe**_

"I love this song!" Lindsey squealed as Anna Nalick's Breathe started to play. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Lucas offered his hand to her as he saw his friends scatter on the floor. Rachel was dancing with some unknown guy, Peyton was dancing with Jake, Haley was dancing with Skills, and Brooke was dancing with Julian.

He swayed to the music alongside Lindsey but his eyes stayed on Brooke who was laughing with Julian. It looked to him like Brooke and Julian had become closer and it scared him because he was afraid of losing her to Julian.

He caught Brooke's eye and saw her staring at him sadly. She almost looked upset but he shook it off. She didn't want to be with him so why would she have that painful look in her eyes?

As the song faded out, Brooke found herself still staring at Lucas as he swayed to music with Lindsey. Lindsey. Sure she seemed like a nice girl but her and Lucas were acting like a couple and it hurt that only a few days he was declaring his love for her and now this…

Lindsey and Haley were having a good conversation and Lucas was just sort of sitting there listening. Skills, Jake, Julian, and Peyton were having a mini pool tournament and Rachel was off with her newest conquest. Lucas spotted Brooke sitting alone at the bar with her head slumped in her hands, downing a shot.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Brooke," he said, receiving a nod from both Lindsey and Haley who were both engaged deep in conversation.

* * *

"Hey stranger," he smiled as he plopped down beside her on the barstool, grabbed her shot glass and downed it.

"Hey… I was drinking that," she protested as she gave Lucas a playful shove. "Having fun with Lindsey?" Lucas could almost sense a twinge of jealousy in her voice. But there was no way that she was jealous, even though he wished that she was.

"Why are you jealous?" he teased and her face turned bright red.

"Me jealous? You wish," she scoffed as she ordered Owen to get her another drink.

"You seemed upset all night. You wouldn't even look at me."

"Yah well it's kind of hard to do so when the guy who confessed he loved you shows up with another girl a few days later. It's like a slap in the face and it shows how much he meant it when he said he loved me," she snorted as she played with the straw in her drink.

"Brooke…"

"Sorry, I'm just bitter I guess."

"Lindsey is just a friend. She's nice and all but she's not you. So how about you and Julian?"

"What about me and Julian?"

"Well I dunno, you guys just seem to be getting closer and closer."

"He's a really good friend and I enjoy talking to him. That's all," she shrugged as she took a long sip of her drink. "Why?"

"Well I just feel threatened I guess. I'm afraid that he's going to take you away from me. You're my best friend and we used to talk about everything and I'm scared that you have Julian now and you'll forget about me…"

"Lucas. Look at me," she deadpanned as she placed a hand on top of his. "You will always be my best friend. Julian isn't taking your place. He's just another friend like Rachel, Peyton, Jake, or Haley."

"Promise?" Lucas asked childishly as she held his pinkie out for her.

"Promise," she laughed as she linked her pinkie with his.

"You should get back to Lindsey. You brought her and it's sort of rude to abandon her," Brooke insisted as she pushed Lucas towards Haley and Lindsey.

"Brooke…"

"No it's okay. You have fun with her. She's seems like a great girl."

"I told you that there is nothing between us. And even if there was why would it bother you? You didn't want me so technically I can date whoever I want."

Then he was gone.

What the fuck had she done? A tear slipped from her eyes as she watched Lucas and Lindsey. Lucas shot her a look before turning back to Lindsey and whispering something in her ear.

* * *

"Jamie, don't!" Sophia squealed as she ran from her boyfriend, ducking behind the couch as he launched a hunk of cookie dough at her. It hit the wall and stuck to it in a clump. "Jamie, my mom is gonna kill us!"

"Ah, it's okay. Brooke will be cool about this."

"My mom won't be cool with us decorating her house with cookie dough," Sophia laughed as she grabbed the spatula from Jamie. "The fun is over. Let's go clean, and then we can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve destructing my mother's house."

"Whatever I want?" he grinned as he kinked an eyebrow.

"Not that. My mom will be home soon but we can certainly have some fun," Sophia smiled as she straddled her boyfriend. "But first we clean."

She hopped off his lap and tossed a rag at him. Jamie groaned. "Sophia Davis, you will be the death of me."

"You love me," she mocked as they began scrubbing cookie dough.

"That I do," he agreed.

A half an hour later, the house was cookie dough free.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jamie suggested as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Sure. How about something scary?"

"You just wanna watch a scary movie, so that I have to hold you," Jamie teased as he bent down and selected a DVD to watch.

"Maybe," she grinned coyly as he joined her on the couch.

Sophia shoved kernel of popcorn after kernel of popcorn into her mouth as her eyes were glued to the screen. Someone jumped out unexpectedly in the movie and she jumped. She turned to see her boyfriend staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at you."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why?"

"I was just thinking," he smiled as he laced his fingers with hers.

"About?"

"You and how beautiful you are."

"Jamie can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly and he nodded. "Is there anything going on between you and Sawyer?"

Jamie looked at her skeptically. "Why would you insinuate such a thing?"

"I dunno, she really likes you and I guess that I'm just scared of losing you to her," Sophia shrugged as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Babe, I told you that Sawyer is just a friend. I love you Sophia, you know that."

"Yeah, just forget I even said anything. Just watch the movie," Sophia mumbled as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Okay…" Jamie mumbled as he looked at his girlfriend strangely. It hurt him to know that she was questioning their relationship already.

* * *

"And then I was like…" Peyton started as her body collided with another. "Sorry," she apologized as she turned to the stranger.

"Nathan?" she blinked as she saw her husband staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not really any of your business," he mocked as she looked between Peyton and Jake. "Jagielski? Jake Jagielski. How are you doing man?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go. See you later Peyt," he offered her a small smile before disappearing into the crowd.

"Jake Jagielski huh? You know that I went to High School with him?" Nathan questioned with the raise of his eyebrow.

"I'm aware of that. He owns this bar. My label is here, Nathan. Of course I was going to run into him. We've actually become good friends."

"Well that's nice," Nathan smiled as he pushed past Peyton.

"Hey Brooke…" he smiled as he made his way to the table.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you asshole?" she hissed as she shot him a glare.

"Nathan…" Peyton interjected as she tried to steer him away from the table. "You're drunk."

"Fuck you Peyton," he spat as he pulled away from her.

"Haley, it's nice to see you again," Nathan smiled as he shot Haley a flirtatious smile. She just gave him a look of disgust.

"Nathan. Leave." Lucas growled as he stood up from the table, his gaze hard and cold.

"If it isn't Lucas Scott, the bastard son of Dan Scott, the one that nobody wanted," Nathan chuckled as he smirked at Lucas. That definitely struck a nerve for Lucas. "Why you little…" Lucas hissed as she lunged himself at Nathan, delivering a punch straight to his face.

"LUCAS!" Brooke yelled as she tried to yank Lucas away from Nathan. "He's not worth it."

Lucas stood up and sent Nathan another deathly glare. "You had better leave my friends the fuck alone. Nobody wants you here and you better as hell leave Brooke alone. She doesn't want you and you've already hurt her enough you fucking asshole."

"Lucas…" Brooke said softly as she tried to pull him away from Nathan, seeing as they were standing face to face now.

"No Brooke. He's treated you like shit and you let him walk all over you like that? It's not fair."

"Well obviously she doesn't want you either," Nathan chuckled with a spiteful smirk.

"That was low Nathan. Get the fuck out of here," Peyton hissed as she stepped in between Lucas and her husband.

"Peyton, you better get him out of here before I kick his ass," Lucas warned as calmly as he could muster. His blood was boiling with anger as Nathan just smirked at him maliciously.

"What's going on over here?" Owen asked as walked up to Lucas and Nathan.

"Get this ass out of here," Brooke growled as she pointed at Nathan. "He's drunk and he's trying to stir stuff up."

"Come on," Owen grumbled harshly as she dragged Nathan out of TRIC. "You better watch your back Lucas. This isn't fucking over!"

"I'm so sorry guys," Peyton apologized as she turned to the group. "I have to go."

"Lindsey…" Lucas looked over at the girl he'd brought along. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"What was that all about anyways?" she asked carefully as she looked at Lucas, demanding an answer.

He looked at Brooke and she nodded her head approvingly.

"Nathan is my half brother. We have the same dad but different moms. We grew up hating each other and he dated Brooke in High School. They broke up and she got pregnant. He left her to go to University and she spent the last 16 years raising her daughter alone…"

"I wasn't alone I had you," Brooke interjected with a grateful smile.

"Well, yeah I helped out. And Nathan got Peyton knocked up just after he moved to LA and they have a daughter the same age as Brooke's. Oh and Peyton and Haley are best friends from High School."

"Wow…" Lindsey breathed out as she looked back and forth between Brooke and Lucas. "That's crazy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Haley had run out after Nathan.

"NATHAN!" she yelled as she saw him staggering outside the bar. "I've got him Owen, just go," she insisted as the bartender gave her a strange look but simply nodded.

"What do you want Haley?" he slurred as he turned around to face the brunette.

"I want to help you," she whispered and he turned to her in surprise.

"You want to help me?" he laughed bitterly. "I just about knocked the lights out of your good friend, I abandoned your other good friend and my daughter, and I have a terrible marriage with your best friend and you want to help me?"

"Yes, I want to help you. Nathan, you're a good guy deep down. I can see it and I want to help you. My son has a father and although we aren't together, I can't imagine what it would be like to not have Julian in our lives. Sophia needs you."

"She has Lucas," Nathan snorted as he sat down on the edge of the curb with his head in his hands.

Haley sat down beside him and rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "Yes, she does have Lucas but she needs you too. She can have both of you in her life. Lucas may be what she considers her father but you can start by being a friend to her."

"And how do I do that? She hates me," Nathan sighed as she looked at Haley helplessly.

"Slowly, you need to work your way back into her life. But this has to stop. You have to quit being this Nathan and be the Nathan that Brooke fell in love with."

"I wish it was that easy."

"If I help you become a part of Sophia's life will you make me a promise?" Haley asked quietly.

"Sure," Nathan nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Be easy on Peyton. She's trying so hard to give her daughter a good life and be the best wife that she can be and you're taking her for granted."

Nathan cracked a smile. "I can do that."

"Well I should get going but it was nice talking to you Nathan," Haley smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Nathan smiled as she pulled Haley in for a hug.

"For?"

"Believing in me," he smiled as he let go of the brunette. "You're a good person, Haley. I just thought that you should know that."

"Thanks Nate. You're a good person too. We all are. You've just lost your way and I hope you find it soon because you're wasting time."

Then she was gone.

* * *

_**AN: I tried to make this chapter super long because it's probably the last update in about a month or so, unless I get a chance to update while on vacation, which is highly unlikely. Sawyer just didn't fit into this chapter so I apologize that she didn't make an appearance but she will next chapter. I promise that Brulian will not evolve into anything serious although there may be hints of romance and as for Lincas, I have an idea for them but they will not be anything serious either. Brulian and Lincus are merely Brucas distractions although I can promise you that Brucas will be together soon. Next chapter will have more Jeyton and Brucas love. There will also be more Naley and as you can see Haley believes in Nathan and she's gonna make him a better person. Please review and let me know what you think. Also would you rather Rachel end up with Owen or Julian? Let me know in a review which you'd like. **_


	10. Strong

_**You think that I'm strong, you're wrong  
you're wrong**_

_**-Robbie Williams**_

_**xxxx**_

Sunlight streamed into the room, causing a wave of heat to rush over Nathan Scott's extremely tired body. It felt like he was being hit by a ton of bricks as he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his temple. What the hell happened last night? He rolled over to see if his wife was still in bed and he was not surprised to find that the sheets beside him were cold and that the left side of the bed was made up. It was evident that she hadn't even slept there last night. His hung over state clearly indicated that the blonde had occupied the couch last night, mostly likely meaning that something bad had happened. He heard a sound and quickly turned his body only to find himself staring face to face with a fuming Peyton Sawyer-Scott. A groan elicited from his mouth as he realized that he was in trouble. "Go away Peyton," he grunted as the blonde stood over the edge of the bed, her green eyes glaring at him ominously.

"I can't believe you Nathan!" she shouted, her voice slightly hoarse and she looked like she hadn't really slept at all last night, judging by the dark circles that had gathered under her eyes.

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?" she snorted. "Do you really not remember last night at all?"

"Maybe you should look at your eye and that might tell you," she said pointedly as she cast a glance at the mirror.

Nathan made his way over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. "What the fuck?" he growled as he ran his hand over the shiner that covered his left eye.

"Your brother hit you," she snarled. "And you deserved it."

Slowly, pieces of last night came flooding back to him. He remembered getting drunk at TRIC and running into Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Jake, and Rachel. He could vaguely remember saying something, most likely to Brooke and getting decked by his brother. Then he remembered Haley and their conversation. "Haley…"

"What about Haley?" Peyton asked with her hands still planted firmly on her hips.

"Never mind Peyt, I have to go," he groaned as he walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

20 minutes later, Nathan arrived at the breakfast table, showered and clean shaven.

"Morning dad," Sawyer grinned with a mouthful of food as Nathan sat down with a cup of coffee in hand. "You look like shit."

"Language young lady," her mother warned as she set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Nathan.

Sawyer ignored her mother. "Rough night?" she asked, turning to father.

"He doesn't even remember it," Peyton deadpanned as she joined her daughter and husband at the table.

"Peyton…"

"Please guys just don't fight," Sawyer insisted as she put her hand up, indicating for them to quit their banter.

"Well, I have shit to do," Nathan grumbled as he got up, grabbed his jacket and slammed the front door shut.

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh as she watched her husband leave. Everything was falling apart. Her marriage, her relationship with her daughter, her life in general was falling apart.

* * *

"Jamie!" The brunette turned around at the echo of his name being hollered.

"Oh hey Sawyer," he offered the blonde a smile as she approached him.

"I was watching you at practice…"

"You were watching me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah but not in a creepy stalker way," she laughed as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, you scared me there for a second."

"You're really good," she commented as she hung onto his shoulder.

"Uh thanks," he mumbled modestly as they walked down the hallway, people whispering all around them.

"I gotta go but I'll see you later," he offered her a small smile as he quickly turned off and entered the gym.

"Dude…" the voice of his teammate Kyle called the minute he swung the doors open.

"What?"

"You and Sawyer Scott? She's kinda hot but what about Sophia?"

"What about Sawyer?" Jamie asked with confusion as he set his bag down on the bleachers.

"I heard you two were dating," he grinned. "So have you tapped that ass yet?"

"What the hell Kyle? I'm not dating Sawyer. I don't know where the hell you heard that but it's certainly not true," Jamie seethed as he glared at his friend.

"Hey man I just heard it from Janice who heard it from Kylie, who saw you two acting like a couple," Kyle shrugged as he picked up a basketball.

"Well that was your first mistake dude. Listening to Kylie and Janice is something you shouldn't do."

"So you're not dating Sawyer?"

"No," Jamie grumbled as he made a perfect shot and collected the ball.

"But…"

"Dude just drop it," Jamie glared at his teammate as he made yet another shot.

* * *

Haley James was staring at the stack of ungraded papers on her desk when a knock on the door interrupted her. She looked up and saw the last person she expected to see. Nathan Scott.

"Haley…" he breathed out with a small smile. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I guess so. I have about 10 minutes left of my lunch hour so it better be quick though," the teacher sighed tiredly as she pushed the stack of papers aside and rested her elbows against the desktop. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about last night. I need some help getting to know my daughter…"

"So you actually remember last night?" Haley raised an eyebrow as she shot Nathan an amused smile. He was so plastered last night that she was shocked he even remembered their conversation.

"Most of it," he grinned lazily. "I just want to know how exactly I can get her to be a part of my life."

"Talk to her," Haley suggested with a shrug. "Next time you run into her, just sit down and attempt to make conversation. Eventually she'll come around because I know that even though she denies it, she wants you in her life too."

"But she won't even look at me, let alone talk to me Haley," Nathan sighed deeply. "God, this is so frustrating!"

"You have to start small Nathan. She won't just come waltzing into your life. Having small conversations will be the building blocks towards a relationship with your daughter," the brunette insisted as she placed a hand on top of Nathan's. "Just give her some time okay? This isn't easy on her and she's dealing with some drastic changes right now."

"Where do you think would be a convenient place to 'bump' into her?"

Haley shrugged, "How about Karen's café? She and Jamie go in there all the time."

"But Lucas's mom runs that place," Nathan shook his head, trying to rule that place out. "It would just be too weird."

"Well it's a start Nathan and if you really want to talk to your daughter that would be the place to do so."

The sound of the bell broke the adults from conversation. "I should get going," Nathan smiled as he stood up. "Thank you so much Haley. You don't even know how much this means to me."

"Yeah well Peyton had better not find out or she will be pissed at me for helping you."

"Or maybe she'll see what a good person you are and how you are able to see the good in everyone?" Nathan suggested as he turned towards the classroom door. "I don't know how you do it Hales. Even after everything you still find the good in people, even in people that don't deserve it."

"Dad what are you doing here?"

Nathan cocked his head to the left only to see his daughter Sawyer entering the classroom with a quizzical expression spread across her face. "Just talking to Miss James about the wonderful progress you've made here in Tree Hill. Keep it up sweetie," he winked at his daughter.

"Okay then…"

"Thanks for your time Haley," he winked before slipping out the door.

"Not a problem," she mumbled to herself as a small smile crept across her face.

"You just don't seem to get the hint do you?" The voice was cold and hostile enough to send chills down your spine. Sawyer Scott turned her head and saw the bane of her existence standing beside the lunch table, a hateful glare gracing her perfect face.

"You know angriness doesn't suit you. It makes you look even uglier… if that's even possible," the blonde smirked as she quickly marked the page in her book and leaned back in her chair casually. "And for the record, no I don't seem to get the hint."

"I don't really like repeating myself but stay away from my boyfriend and stop spreading rumors that you're dating him because he doesn't like you and I don't know why you can't just seem to get it," Sophia growled as she flipped her perfect brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm starting the rumors but I haven't said a word. I don't know who's coming up with this shit."

"Just leave my boyfriend alone, he doesn't want you," the brunette sister hissed coldly before turning to walk away.

"You see that's where you're wrong. He does want me and I think you're starting to realize it. You'd better hang onto that boyfriend of yours because I always get what I want and I'll fight like hell to claim him," Sawyer jeered as she pulled her book out and unmarked the page she'd stopped at.

"You're only doing this to get back at me. You don't even like Jamie," Sophia growled as she turned back around to face her bitch of a sister.

"Oh trust me I like Jamie. So how is he in bed? Just thought I'd like to know before he's mine," the blonde smirked victoriously, knowing that she'd really just pushed Sophia's buttons.

"Listen bitch, I don't who the hell you think you are but you're not going to win. You may always get what you want but that's where I draw the line. I'm going to fight like hell to keep him and pretty soon you're gonna know what's it is like to lose and not get what you want for a change."

Before the blonde could even reply, she was out of sight. If that bitch thought she was going to try and steal her man she had another thing coming.

* * *

"When did life become so fucking complicated?" Jamie cried out as he dropped his book bag on the floor and slammed the door shut behind himself.

"Life's always been complicated son and you'd better pick that backpack up before your mom comes home," Julian chuckled as he pressed the mute button on the TV and smiled up at his son.

"How was school?" he asked once Jamie flopped onto the couch and let out a sigh.

"Torture," were the only words that escaped the younger Bakers lips.

"That bad huh? I know learning sucks but it's necessary if you want to do something with your life…"

"It's not the learning part," Jamie sighed as he stared at his hands. "Believe me that's the easiest part of High School. It's the drama that's the hard part."

Julian tapped his fingertips against the edge of the couch thoughtfully. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you son?"

"Just stupid rumors and stuff," Jamie shrugged casually, not wanting to delve into the subject too much. Bearing the brunt at school was bad enough.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Someone started a rumor that I was dating Sawyer," Jamie breathed out, anger flaring inside of him as he spoke.

"Just ignore the rumors son. You know that you love Sophia and that is all that matters," Julian answered sympathetically as he placed a hand on Jamie's shoulders.

Jamie quickly brushed his hand off. "It's not that dad. I can handle the rumors but its Sophia that I'm worried can't. I don't want her to freak out and break up with me. She's so insecure when it comes to Sawyer…"

"You'll figure it out buddy and if Sophia loves you enough she will too. Every couple hits rough patches. Some work it out and some don't. I just hope that you're in the group that does," Julian sighed sadly as he reflected on his relationship with Haley. He hoped that Jamie didn't make the same mistakes he did.

"I know this is kind of random and probably a sore subject for you but do you still love mom?" Jamie questioned as he turned to his father with a serious expression. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Julian sighed heavily. "Of course I still love your mother Jamie. I always will and we will be bound together for life through you but somewhere along the line I fell out of love with her. The love I feel for her is different than the love I used to. We just became different people and decided that we wanted different things but that doesn't mean that…"

"We don't love you any less," Jamie interjected sadly. "Yeah, I know."

"Jamie…"

"It's okay dad, let's just order pizza okay?"

"I'm sure your mom will be thrilled if we order pizza when she probably planned to cook us a huge ass meal," Julian snickered as he glanced at his son. "In that case let's do it!"

* * *

"Lucas?" The soft voice drifted throughout the house as the blonde looked up from his ungraded papers.

"In the kitchen sweetheart," Lucas hollered back as he shoved his papers aside and plastered a smile on his face.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"How do you know that I wanna talk?" Sophia asked with a slight laugh as she reached into the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple.

"Because I know you Soph, so spill it," he chuckled as she propped herself up on the kitchen table.

"Just having a rough day, that's all," she shrugged as she took a bite of her apple.

"What happened? Come on you can tell your uncle Lucas," he pressed with an encouraging smile.

"I'm just insecure about losing Jamie to Sawyer. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him. I can't…" Sophia mumbled through her tears.

"Sophia, you're like your mother in more ways than one. Her insecurities are always holding her back from finding happiness and they're doing the same for you. Everything will be okay. Jamie loves you," Lucas reassured the brunette he considered a daughter as he pulled her into his arms.

"I just can't lose him okay?"

"Then fight like hell. Don't make the same mistake I did and let the one you love get away," Lucas whispered sadly as he thought about Brooke and how he'd let her go because he thought it was right at the time and now he regretted it every single day.

"Speaking of mom did something happen between you two?"

"How do you know that I was talking about your mother?" Lucas teased as he stuck his tongue out at Sophia immaturely.

"Puh lease Lucas, when have you ever loved anyone else?" she dragged on with a smirk. "But seriously what happened? You guys have been acting kinda weird lately."

"It's hard when you tell someone you love them and they don't love you back. Then I met Lindsey…"

"Who's Lindsey?"

"Just a girl I met and brought to TRIC…"

SMACK. "Ouch!" Lucas winced as he rubbed his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're such an idiot! You don't tell someone you love them then find someone else like a week later. That's so uncool Lucas."

"She's just my friend Sophia," Lucas defended himself. "Beside your mom doesn't want me so why would she care?"

"Because she loves you even if she won't admit it. She's so insecure and she doesn't want to risk getting hurt. She's always played on the safe side after Nathan and she's afraid you'll do the same thing to her."

"I'm not my brother and she's knows that," Lucas grumbled through gritted teeth. He hated being compared to Nathan because they weren't the same person and he would never hurt Brooke that way.

"Well then show her that you love her. Fight for her and prove to her that you are the one for her."

"Maybe you should take your own advice genius," he teased with a wide smile.

Sophia stuck her tongue out. "Well I have to go Lucas but thanks for the talk and I'll see you later okay?"

"See you around Davis."

This whole situation reminded Lucas of High School again. It made him remember the day he lost Brooke to Nathan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Lucas…" the quiet voice belonged to only one girl. Brooke Davis. **_

"_**Brooke," Lucas sighed as he rolled over and glanced at the clock beside his bed. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Couldn't sleep," she shrugged as she slid under the covers next to her best friend. **_

"_**What's wrong?" he asked turning towards the figure lying beside him. Moonlight seeping in through the bedroom window illuminated her face and even in the darkness she still looked beautiful. **_

"_**I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad," she responded softly.**_

_**Lucas reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Why had he ever let this girl go? He was beginning to think that he'd made the worst mistake of his life. "I could never be mad at you Brooke."**_

"_**You might after this," she whispered quietly, in hopes that Lucas wouldn't hear her. But he did. **_

"_**What happened Brooke?" his voice was now demanding and slightly flustered.**_

"_**You know how Nathan and I have been getting really close lately?"**_

"_**Yes and you know that I don't like it Brooke. He's an ass," Lucas answered harshly through gritted teeth.**_

"_**You don't know him Lucas. You don't know him like I do."**_

"_**Brooke," Lucas groaned. "What have you done? Did you sleep with Nathan?"**_

_**When she didn't answer he came unglued. "How could you Brooke? I thought you had morals."**_

"_**I'm allowed to sleep with my boyfriend you know," Brooke blurted out in one brisk motion. **_

_**Lucas turned to stare at her in disbelief, "YOUR WHAT?"**_

"_**Lucas shut up your mom and uncle Keith are sleeping," Brooke scolded him as she looked at her hands. "Nathan asked me out and I said yes."**_

"_**Brooke, are you fucking stupid?" Lucas asked as calmly as he could muster. "It's almost like you're trying to hurt me," he whispered painfully. Of all the guys she could date and it had to be Nathan. **_

"_**I'm not trying to hurt you Lucas but I have really strong feelings for Nathan. I don't want to have to choose but you know that if I had to, I would choose you Lucas. No guy is worth losing my friendship with you over. I just wish that you wouldn't make me pick."**_

_**He wanted to be mad at her, he really did but he couldn't do it. He couldn't lash Brooke out for dating Nathan because it wasn't his call. It wouldn't work out anyways, he was confident of that. **_

"_**Fine Brooke, I won't make you choose. Just know that I don't approve of it and I sure as hell don't support it," Lucas grumbled. "And if he ever hurts you, I will kick his mother-fucking ass."**_

"_**That's all I ask Lucas," she smiled as she pulled him in for a hug. **_

"_**And don't expect me to get along with him either," Lucas added before rolling over on his side so that his back was facing her. **_

_**END FLASBACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Brooke Davis was humming to herself quietly as the bell above the door jingled, indicating that someone had entered the shop. She turned her body around and her eyes nearly dropped to the ground. It was Lindsey fucking Strauss. It's not that she hated the woman or anything but it just felt weird that she and Lucas were so close all of a sudden.

"Hey Brooke," Lindsey offered the fashionista a small smile.

"Lindsey," Brooke nodded her head curtly as she walked over to Lindsey. "Need help finding anything?"

"No, I was just browsing," Lindsey responded as she flipped through a rack of upscale clothes over bro's dresses. "You've got some nice stuff in here Davis," she commented as she turned back to Brooke and smiled. "You've done really well for yourself."

"Oh, um thank you. I design all of my clothes myself," Brooke answered coyly as she blushed at the comment. She wasn't sure how to take it considering she hardly knew the girl and didn't know her intentions.

"Well you're really talented. I can see why Luke likes you so much," Lindsey spoke as she stopped flipping through clothes and turned to Brooke. "I actually came here to talk to you if you don't mind."

Brooke looked at her skeptically. Why would Lindsey want to talk to her? "About what?" she finally asked.

"I don't know just Lucas and stuff."

"Lucas?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would you want to discuss Lucas with me?"

"Because Lucas is your best friend and he told me some of the history between you two," she shrugged casually. "I understand that there are still feelings involved but I really like Lucas and I was wondering if you'd be okay with me asking Lucas out. Would it be too weird for you?"

Of course it would be weird and of course I wouldn't be okay with it Brooke screamed in the back of her mind. "Uh yeah, I mean if you like Luke he's a really great guy. You should totally go for it. No awkwardness here, we're just friends," Brooke answered with as much sincerity as she could fake. However, she was having a hard time believing those words herself. But if it made Lucas happy she could risk it and besides Lindsey seemed fine.

"Are you sure?" Lindsey asked carefully. "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us because I really like you too Brooke and I didn't come here to cause any drama."

"It's fine Lindsey. Lucas is a big boy and he doesn't need me to approve his love interests," Brooke insisted. "Besides there's enough drama going on in Tree Hill right now so this is minute compared to everything else."

"Thank you Brooke," Lindsey smiled as she walked over and embraced the brunette in her arms. "It means so much to have your approval and I hope that we can be friends too and if not at least be civil towards one another."

"Of course," Brooke nodded her head slowly. "But I should get back to work."

"Yeah, I should be going too and thanks again," Lindsey smiled one last time before leaving the store and leaving a distressed Brooke behind. Tree Hill seemed to be the centre for drama. It was like a giant funnel surrounded the town and drama was just sucked into it because right now drama seemed to be the most constant thing in her life. "When will this end?" she whispered to herself quietly. She was slowly breaking.

* * *

"I need you," she whispered into the phone, her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face.

"Peyton," he whispered back, "I know that you're going through a rough time right now but I don't know if we should be doing this."

"I need to feel something Jake. Please?" she begged into the phone, knowing that this was so wrong. But yet at the same time it was so right.

"Where are you?"

"Outside your house," she answered softly as she stared at the front of the Jagielski residence.

"Well you are really lucky that Jenny is having a sleepover at Brooke's house tonight," Jake cracked a smile. "The door is open." Without another word he hung up and a smile slowly crept across Peyton's face. This smile was beginning to only show when she was around Jake.

This was the beginning of yet another tryst, yet another sign that her marriage was so horribly broken. As she made love to Jake, as Jake held her in his arms she felt safe and that was how she wanted to wake up every morning. As she lay in Jake's arms in the dark after a steamy night together, she wishes that she could stay that way forever. With Nathan it was just sex. There was no passion, no emotion, she felt absolutely nothing except pleasure when she slept with Nathan. Being with Jake was a whole different ballgame. He blossomed emotions inside of her that she had no idea even existed, and a fiery passion erupted inside of her when her body was intertwined with Jake's. She felt nothing but lust, fueled by pure pleasure and desire when she was with Jake. It was when she was laying with Jake after their long, passionate, and lustrous tryst that she realized something. Even though their limbs were tangled in a mass of bed sheets and sweat poured from both of their bodies, she couldn't imagine a feeling more desirable. It was in that moment that Peyton realized she wasn't holding onto her marriage with Nathan anymore because the minute she'd met Jake Jagielski, she let go.

* * *

"I seriously hate my life," the redhead growled as she perched herself on a barstool.

"Talking to yourself?" an amused voice asked. Rachel looked up and saw a tall, burly brunette with the most gorgeous shade of deep brown eyes. To say he was gorgeous was the least.

"And who are you?" she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the mysterious man.

"Owen Morello," he offered his hand out for Rachel to shake. "And you are?" he asked once she let go of his hand.

"Rachel Gatina," she smirked as if that were obvious. "Where's Jakey?"

"Jake is off duty tonight. I'm the fill in bartender when Jake's not around," Owen explained with a small sigh.

"So you need a drink? Preferably something stiff?" he questioned with a smirk.

"I don't drink much," Rachel explained. "I only turn to the bottle on social occasions."

"I see," Owen smile lightly. "Been sober 8 years myself."

"Good for you," Rachel nodded. "But I'm not exactly dry, I've just learnt to control my alcohol consumption."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you at the bar?" Owen asked curiously. "I mean, you don't drink unless it's socially, yet here you are sitting on a barstool alone."

"My friends all have piles and piles of drama centering their lives and quite honestly I just wanted to get away," Rachel shrugged as she took a sip of the water that Owen had placed in front of her.

"Don't you have a place of your own?" Owen asked as he fixed himself a glass of alcohol-free Coca Cola.

"I just moved back to Tree Hill so I'm staying with my best friend Brooke but her ex-boyfriend, who abandoned her and her daughter 16 years ago is back in town and she's in love with his brother who is also her best friend and her ex has another daughter and Brooke's daughter doesn't get along with her sister," Rachel answered as she rolled her eyes lightly. "And that's the simplified version."

"No wonder you wanted to get away," Owen chuckled as he shook his head. "That is one crazy and messed up story."

"Tell me about it," Rachel laughed as she downed the rest of her water. "All I ever hear is Brooke bitching about something and don't get me wrong I love her and she's got a lot on her plate right now, more than I could deal with that's for sure, but it gets to be too much."

"Well this place is looking awfully sad," Owen grinned as he scanned the bar, which contained only two occupants, himself and Rachel."

"You should see it when Jake is working," Rachel smirked jokingly. "It's usually packed to the nuts."

"Hey, watch it Rach," he shot back playfully as he flicked the bar lights off and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Owen?"

"Let's get outta here," he suggested with a small smile. "I'm closing this joint early since nobody seems to come when Owen is working."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked with confusion as she followed Owen out the door. He grabbed her by the hand and grinned before running away, pulling her with him. "OWEN STOP!" she laughed as they roamed the dark streets of Tree Hill hand in hand.

"We can go back to my place," he whispered huskily in her ear as Rachel stopped to catch her breath.

"As tempting as that sounds, I've got to pass. I'm trying to take a new direction in life and it doesn't involve hooking up with guys I've just met even if I really like them," she answered seriously as she pulled away and looked at Owen.

"Gotcha Red," he joked with an enormous grin. "I mean we can go back to my place but I meant to just hang out and watch a movie or something."

"You won't try and rape me?"

"Please, I work for Jagielski. I must be legit right?"

"Well, I don't know," Rachel pretended to contemplate.

"Come on Red, let's go before I have to pick you up and drag you over my shoulder."

"Red?" she raised an eyebrow at the bartender. "I like it."

"So?"Owen asked once they started walking towards his apartment. "You like me huh?"

"Shut up," Rachel laughed as she pushed him playfully.

She'd just met Owen but somehow she felt a connection with him and she really wanted to see if it could develop into something more.

* * *

"Brooke Davis?"

"Yes?" the brunette fashionista turned around at the sound of her voice being called.

"I'm Alex, the model you hired."

"Well come on in," Brooke greeted the girl warmly. "We are so glad to have you as the newest addition to clothes over bro's."

"Whatever," Alex mumbled as she gave the store a once over. "If I wasn't getting paid to do this…"

"Hey Brooke, I was wondering if..." The minute he stepped foot in that store, Julian Baker couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that she was here. His eyes were playing tricks on him right?

"Alex? What the hell are you doing here?" Julian asked coldly, anger flaring inside of him as a livid expression spread across his face.

"Julian?" she blinked. "Fancy running into you here, isn't it? It really is a small world after all. How have you been?"

"Don't play nice with me Alex. You broke my heart and you expect me to just erase all of the pain that you caused me?" he roared, his voice fuelled by years of suppressed anger, hurt and pain.

"You broke my heart too," Alex fired back, her dark eyes becoming tiny slits of anger. "I gave you my heart and you were still in love with your ex-wife. Do you know how hard it is to be constantly compared to her? I couldn't be second best anymore so I let you go because it was what you wanted Julian. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly…"

"Well you did and I wasn't in love with Haley anymore for the last time. You were just insecure as always and you couldn't handle the fact that someone actually loved you and wanted to be with you."

"I don't want to argue with you Julian. I came here to work," Alex answered softly as she turned to Brooke who was looking back and forth between Alex and Julian with a what-the-hell-just-happened look on her face.

"You two know each other?" she finally asked with the raise of her eyebrows, only to receive two nods in return.

* * *

**AN: I AM SO SO SO sorry about the super long wait. It's been like a month I think and I do apologize but I have been super busy and have had no time to update. I really like this chapter and I made it extra long for you guys to make up for the wait, I think it's like the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Next chapter you will learn more about Julian and Alex's relationship. I decided to run with the Rachel/Owen dynamic in my story and I really loved writing their scene together. Sorry about the lack of Brucas but I promise that Brucas will be the main focus of the next chapter because I wanted to contain all of the characters in this one. Please review because more reviews do make updates go faster!**


	11. Everybody's Changing

_**You're aching, you're breaking  
****And I can see the pain in your eyes**  
**Says everybody's changing**  
**And I don't know why**_

**So little time**  
**Try to understand that I'm**  
**Trying to make a move just to stay in the game**  
**I try to stay awake and remember my name**  
**But everybody's changing**  
**And I don't feel the same**

_**-Keane**_

**_xxxx_**

"You two know each other?"

Both Julian and Alex nodded as Brooke's narrowed eyes darted back and forth between them.

"How?" the brunette asked as she let out a sharp breath.

"Well…" Julian started but was cut off as Alex rudely cut in. "Is that really any of your business?"

"Considering that you are working for me and Julian is a good friend of mine, yes it is my business and I would like to know where your relationship with Julian stands before we start working together," Brooke answered flatly as she sent the young girl a satisfied smile.

"Why do you and Julian have a thing going on?"

"No! EW that's just wrong. No offense or anything Julian," Brooke scrunched up her face at the thought of dating Julian. He was like her brother and although she would admit that at times they acted like they were a couple, they definitely were not nor would they ever be.

"None taken," Julian rolled his eyes as he focused his attention back on Alex. "Alex and I met in LA. I was trying to get over my divorce with Haley and I became good friends with Alex. She understood me and she was somebody to unleash my frustrations and troubles with Haley out on. Eventually, we became so close that we spent almost every waking second together and that led into something more…"

"Ok, I get it!" Brooke put her hand up disgustedly before Julian could get into detail. "So you two dated and fell in love I assume?"

Alex nodded her head slowly, "something like that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" the brunette pried.

"Actually I do mind you asking," Alex grumbled as she flicked her brunette hair over her shoulder.

"I wasn't asking you," Brooke growled coldly as she turned to Julian. "And how come I didn't know about this Jules?"

"I just felt that it wasn't my story to tell because of Haley. I didn't want to hurt her…"

"Haley doesn't know that you've been involved in another big relationship after the divorce?" Brooke's eyes widened. "Mind you I'm not surprised. She would've mentioned it, if she'd known."

"We broke up because of Haley," Alex blurted out in attempt to contribute to the conversation.

Brooke instantly turned to face her new model. "What?"

"I accused Julian of still being in love with Haley because everything always came back to Haley. Haley this, Haley that…"

"That's not true Alex. I loved you goddamit so leave Haley out of this. Haley had nothing to do with our break up at all. It was all you and your stupid paranoid insecurities!"

"Well I did have something to be paranoid about and I couldn't be with someone that was still holding onto their first love," Alex retorted venomously as she ran a hand through her long brunette locks.

"I have to go," Julian mumbled as he leaned over and gave Brooke a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Davis, bright and early. And Alex it was nice seeing you again."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early?" Alex raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Brooke. "Looks like Haley isn't the one to be concerned about this time. I came back here thinking that Haley would be my main competition but it looks like I was wrong."

Brooke shot her a dirty glare, "There's nothing between Julian and I. Besides Haley's the one to watch out for not me."

"So…" Alex mused as she ran her hand along the countertop. "How come you're not banging Julian? I mean he is super hot and single. As if anyone would pass up the chance to sleep with him."

"He's like my brother. The thought of that is just plain gross…" Brooke shuddered yet again at the thought of her and Julian.

"Or is it because you can't get any?" Alex questioned with a playful smirk. "I know girls like you. They fuck everything in sight but they never fall in love because their heart has been broken one too many times. They fall for the same shit every time and they always get burned so they learn to put up walls around their heart. They do it too protect themselves from getting hurt."

Damn, Alex could read her like an open book. She definitely had her pegged. "How do you know that?"

"Because I used to be that girl," Alex answered sadly as she looked down at the ground. "I guess I still am that girl."

"I have a boyfriend," Brooke blurted out quickly, without even thinking.

"You do?" Alex questioned with an amused smile. "And it's not Julian?"

"No, it's uh… Lucas," Brooke smiled as the bell above the door jingled and the blonde appeared inside the store with a small smile on his face.

"LUCAS!" Brooke laughed as she ran over to her best friend and engulfed him into a massive hug. "I missed you babe."

"Babe?" Lucas asked quietly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"That bitch behind me is the new model for my line and she used to date Julian but she thinks that Julian and I have a thing and when I told her we didn't she said it was because I couldn't get any so I kinda told her that you were my boyfriend so she'd shut up," Brooke whispered in his ear as Alex shot the couple an amused smile. "Please don't be mad."

"How could I be mad at you, girlfriend?" he joked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I can go along with it for now."

"Yum…" Alex licked her lips seductively as Lucas and Brooke walked over to her. "Way too score Davis. He's pretty hot."

"Do I know you?" Lucas asked with a nervous laugh as Alex's eyes travelled up and down his body.

"Alex Dupree. The new model for your girlfriend's line," she smiled as she stuck her hand out for Lucas to shake. "And former girlfriend of Julian Baker."

"Right…" Lucas nodded as he let go of Alex's hand and focused his attention back on Brooke. "Well, I just came by to tell you that Haley is having us over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good babe, I was just about ready to close up the store anyways," Brooke smiled quickly. "Here, Alex just sign these contracts and stop by tomorrow so we can start the modeling for the new line," she added as she handed Alex a few sheets of paper.

"Okay," Alex nodded as she grabbed the pen and began scribbling her signature on the blank lines. "And here you go."

"Alex, you're supposed to read it," Brooke hissed as she snatched the papers from the younger brunette.

"Too many big words," Alex shrugged as she sent Brooke a dimpled smile. "But I'm sure that whatever is in that contract will be fine."

"Are you really that simple-minded?"

"No, just lazy," she shrugged, throwing her gorgeous brunette locks over her shoulder. "So this dinner at Haley's am I invited?"

Brooke let out a small chuckle. "Alex, do you honestly think that Julian wants you there? You'll just stir up drama and we really don't need that in Tree Hill right now because enough shit is going on."

"Well, I'd like to meet Haley and I don't think that Julian will care because obviously he is over me."

"Whatever, Alex I don't care. You can show up if you want. Here's Haley's address," she growled as she flung a piece of paper with Haley's address written on it at the brunette's face. "Now let's go boyfriend," she grabbed Lucas's hand and ushered Alex out the door before locking it behind herself.

"I'll see you tonight," Alex winked at Brooke and Lucas before getting in her car and speeding off.

* * *

"Okay what the hell just happened?" Lucas asked once they got inside of Brooke's car.

"You mean this whole situation between you and me or me inviting Alex to Haley's for dinner?"

"Both," Lucas sighed. "I mean why exactly did you tell Alex that we were dating."

"Because she thinks that I have a thing for Julian and considering they dated I didn't want her to be out to get me. She already gives me enough attitude problems," Brooke answered seriously. "Well that and she mentioned that I couldn't get any and that was why I wasn't screwing Julian and for some reason that just angered me so when I saw you walk through that door I just blurted out that we were dating. I'm sorry Luke, I just panicked."

"It's okay Brooke," Lucas whispered sympathetically, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. "I understand why you did it but what the hell are we gonna tell everyone else and how are we gonna pull this off?"

"How about we just break up in like a week. As for Haley and Julian and everyone else, well we will just have to get them to go along with it," Brooke answered thoughtfully. "I mean it could work right? I date you for like a week, we break up and Alex won't be out to get me or think that I'm a pathetic and hopeless romantic."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, Brooke. But what about you inviting Alex to Haley's? That was just plain stupid."

"You don't know how she is Lucas," Brooke sighed deeply. "She pulls out those stupid claws of hers and all of a sudden she manipulates you into doing things for her. I can tell that this going to be a long year with her in town."

"It'll be okay," Lucas promised as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You always make it through."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Julian's eyes raged with malice as he pulled the front door open and saw his ex-girlfriend standing on the steps with a manipulative smile, one that he knew all too well.

"Brooke invited me," she smiled as she pushed Julian out of the way and stepped into the house. "It's very homey," she commented, her eyes searching the small but welcoming house that Haley James owned.

"BROOKE!" Julian boomed, his dark blue eyes possessing a newfound emotion of angriness.

"What?" the brunette asked as she made her way into the front hallway with a casual smile on her face. "Oh, Alex glad you could make it, come on in," Brooke smiled as she grabbed Alex's coat and set it on the chair.

"What the hell is this about?" Julian hissed venomously. He loved Brooke, like a sister of course but it was this kind of stupid shit that she did that made him question that. Yes, it was hard to be mad at Brooke Davis but sometimes he wished that she had the willpower to be a total and complete bitch to someone she didn't really know.

"You know how she is Julian," Brooke whispered quietly so that Alex couldn't hear. "She wouldn't shut her stupid mouth and I was frustrated and trying to get her to sign modeling contracts and then Lucas came in and mentioned the dinner over here and Alex asked if she was invited and I couldn't say no…"

"Yes you could've Brooke," Julian growled as he sent Alex a menacing glare. "I don't want her and Haley to be exposed to each other. If I know Alex Dupree, and trust me I do, she only came here to stir up the drama pot and mess with our lives."

"It'll be fine Julian," Brooke reassured him as she patted his arm graciously. "Oh, and just so you know she thinks that Luke and I are an item so just go along with it."

"An item?" Julian asked with surprise. "What is that all about?"

"Well earlier today she was bugging us about being a couple, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember and you basically said that the thought of us being a couple was gross…"

"Well it is," Brooke grinned as she shot Julian a playful smile. "Anyways, she said that I wasn't banging you because I couldn't ever get a man to love me and then Lucas walked in and there was something about what she'd said to me that triggered some kind of anger inside of me and I kind of blurted out that Lucas was my boyfriend."

"Right. And how exactly are you going to justify that?"

"We will just break up in a week or so but for now we are a couple."

"Hey babe," Brooke smiled widely as her and Julian walked into the room together, Alex giving them a fake smile. She walked over to Lucas and gave him a quick kiss.

"What the h…"

"So Brooke, how did you and Lucas get together?" Alex cut Haley off with a small smile.

"Yeah Brooke, how did you and Lucas get together?" Peyton raised an eyebrow and gave the embarrassed "couple" a smirk.

"Uh… well…"

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Haley asked with a lighthearted smile as she pulled her friend into the living room, Peyton following close behind.

"Looks like I don't have a choice…"

"So you two finally realized what we've being seeing all along?" Haley grinned as she jabbed Brooke in the ribs playfully. "It's about damn time because I wasn't sure how much longer I could've waited for you two to realize your feelings without intervening…"

"We're not dating Haley," Brooke whispered sharply. "I thought Lucas was supposed to tell you guys this. Well he told Jake, Sophia, and Rachel but clearly he left you guys out of the loop."

"What is it?" Peyton asked impatiently. "Why are you guys acting like a couple if you're not…"

"Because of Alex…"

"You mean the new model for your line?" Peyton asked causally, wondering what Alex had to do with any of this.

"Yes, she told me that I could never get a man and then Luke walked in and I just blurted out that we were dating but don't worry our temporary relationship will be over in a week. I just want Alex to lay off me a little bit, she's kind of impulsive."

"If that's your story," Haley smirked. "Oh and by the way, you and Luke make an adorable couple, just sayin'."

"Shut up," Brooke laughed as she smacked Haley on the arm playfully. "You're so immature."

"But you love me."

"That I do Haley James, that I do," Brooke agreed as she wrapped her arm around Haley and then wrapped her free one around Peyton's shoulders.

* * *

Sophia Davis impatiently tapped her foot against the floor as she waited for her boyfriend. He was always late and they had dinner plans.

"Got a minute?"

The brunette snapped her head up and glared at the man before her. "You have some nerve…"

"Look, I just wanna talk please?" he pleaded. "Just five minutes?"

"What do you want?" she snapped hostilely as he slipped into the seat opposite her.

"I want to get to know my daughter. Haven't you ever wondered about your father?"

"Nope," she shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "I mean yes when I was little I did but now that I'm old enough to understand what an idiot he is, I don't give a fuck about him."

"That's cold," he whispered with a chuckle. "You're brave, you know. Just like your mother."

"You don't know me," she hissed coldly. "And you never will."

"Look, I know I've been an ass but I want you to understand something," Nathan insisted as he stared into his daughter's eyes, a remnant of his very own.

"Enlighten me," she smirked and Nathan couldn't help but smile as he noticed the similarities between her and her mother.

"I want you to understand why I gave you up…"

"This ought to be good," she rolled her eyes in typical Davis fashion, another habit that she had stolen from her mother.

"Look, I was young okay? I didn't want you to have a life like I did. My father neglected me because he never got to live out his dreams and I was afraid that if I stayed and never got my dreams that I'd end up treating you like my father did to me. The last thing I wanted to become was Dan Scott. And your mother was in love with Lucas even though she was in denial. I knew that Lucas would do a better job raising you than me because he had been on your end of things. He'd been in your position so he could relate."

"Well that's very touching," the teen mumbled, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But it still doesn't change a thing. There is nothing that you can say or do to erase the years of pain that you caused when you left. I mean did you even think about me? I understand that your father was an ass but that doesn't give you an excuse. You made your choice Nathan and there is nothing you can say to atone for your sins."

"Sophia I…"

"Don't," she held up her hand stubbornly. "Don't say you're sorry Nathan because I'm sick of apologies. I believe that deep down in there somewhere you are a good guy but you've made some stupid ass choices and they are always going to follow you until the day you die. I won't let you sit here and say you're sorry because I don't want to hear it. You're dead to me Nathan. The day that you decided to walk out on your family was the day that you became dead to me and everyone else. I hope you have a good life Nathan but was it really worth it?"

She was about to leave when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their little squabble. Sophia looked up and saw Jamie. He was always rescuing her.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"She's all yours," Nathan smiled at Jamie as he got up and pushed his chair in. "I'll see you around," he smiled at Sophia before turning and leaving, like he always did.

"What was that all about?" Jamie asked, turning to his girlfriend with curiousity written all over his face.

"Never mind," Sophia grinned as she picked up the menu. "Let's just order. I'm starving."

"Okay," Jamie smiled back. "But I'll get it out of you later."

* * *

"So, how long are you going to be in town?" Haley asked politely as she sent Alex a small smile.

"Hopefully until the end of the year," Alex smiled back as she bit into her food.

"God help us all," Julian mumbled under his breath, receiving a glare from Brooke.

"What was that?" Haley asked Julian as she looked back and forth between Alex and Julian. She'd sensed some tension between them all night and it was kind of weird.

"He said very good," Brooke smiled as she kicked Julian under the table.

"Ouch, what the hell Brooke!"

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked from across the table as he set his fork down and eyed Julian and Brooke suspiciously.

"Perfect," Brooke smiled. "Julian, can I talk to you for a second?"

Before the brunette could even reply she was dragging him into the living room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"What?" Julian looked at her innocently. "I'm not quite following."

"You've been making stupid comments about Alex all night and everyone is starting to get suspicious. Cut it out Julian," Brooke glared at the brunette. "Now let's go back in there and act like you and Alex don't even know each other."

"Why do you even care?" Julian scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Brooke.

"I care because Alex works for me and I don't want anything to happen that should cause an argument between her and Haley. I mean yes I would pick Haley's side over Alex's any day but I need Alex for my new line so I don't want any tension between them okay?"

She didn't give Julian a chance to reply before dragging him back into the room.

"So, tell me about you and Lucas," Alex winked as she casted a glance between the two. "How did you two hook up?"

"Uh… well… we were…"

"Lucas let me do the talking sweetie," Brooke smiled sweetly as she rested her hand on top of Lucas's.

"This ought to be good," Peyton smirked as she leaned back in her chair and rested her hands behind her head. Brooke shot her a glare and continued.

"We were high school sweethearts and then we broke up just before senior year and I started dating his asshole brother…"

"That's low," Alex mumbled, which resulted in a glare from both Brooke and Lucas.

"Anyways, I got pregnant during senior year with my daughter Sophia and Nathan left to pursue his NBA career so Lucas and I, who remained best friends after the breakup, raised Sophia together and about a year ago we realized that we were meant to be."

"How cute," Alex growled sardonically as she started stabbing at the food on her plate. "You know boys are assholes they say they love you and then they treat you like shit…" Her dark eyes brewed with anger as she shot Julian a dirty glare.

"You know what Alex," Julian yelled as he stood up and shoved his chair back. "You are one heartless bitch. I did love you and you were just insecure so why don't you fuck off and leave me alone. If you came here to stir up trouble just leave because you aren't wanted here." Suddenly the whole room went quiet.

"Who wants pie?" Brooke asked with a smile. "There's cherry or apple."

"Fuck pie. I want to know what the hell is going on!" Haley demanded as she stood up and walked over to Julian. "I want you to tell me how you know her and I expect an explanation behind your random outburst."

"We dated in LA and then I asked her to marry me and she said no…" Julian shrugged. "I don't what she's doing here and I don't know why she's trying to stir trouble up but I do know that when Alex Dupree wants revenge, she'll do anything to get it."

"You asked her to marry you?" Haley screeched as she rubbed her temple tiredly. "How did I not know about this? We share a child together Julian and I thought that we were supposed to be friends but you fail to mention that you almost got married what the hell!"

"I didn't want you to know because the reason Alex and I broke up was because of you," Julian replied quietly as he looked at his feet.

"Me? What the hell do I have to do with this?"

"She said no because she thought that I was still in love with you…"

"Are you?" Haley asked flatly. "Are you still in love with me?"

"No," he shook his head. "I mean, yes a part of me will always love you because you were my first love and we have a child together but I'm not in love with you anymore. I did love Alex and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her but she had in her head that I was still in love with you."

"Because you were," Alex blurted out. "Look I'm just gonna go now because it looks like you two have got some issues to sort out but it was nice meeting you Haley. I hope that we can put this weirdness behind us."

"Yeah, I gotta bounce too, I've got myself a date with hot bartender Owen," Rachel smiled as she grabbed her purse and followed Alex out the door.

"Well I've gotta get back home too," Peyton smiled as got up and hugged Haley. "Thanks for the dinner."

"Oh and Brooke, I feel bad for you having to work with that basket case," she laughed lightly as she offered the brunette a hug. "Jake you need a ride?" she asked turning towards the brunette man, putting an emphasis on the word ride.

"Yeah, Jenny should be home shortly," Jake smiled as he said his goodbyes and followed Peyton out the door for yet another night of steaming hot forbidden sex.

"Well that was awkward, I'm gonna go home now too," Brooke grinned as she headed towards the door, Lucas following close behind.

"Wait a minute Brooke, you're not going anywhere," Haley shook her head as she blocked the door from Brooke. "You knew about this and you never told me?"

"Give her a break Haley," Julian cut in. "I was at the store when she met Alex and that was when she found out. She wanted to tell you but I made her promise not to. And she didn't want any tension between you and Alex because she didn't want to get put in the middle."

"Oh honey, I'd never put you in the middle," Haley smiled as she pulled Brooke into a hug. "But you would pick my side right?"

"Of course I would Haley," Brooke nodded as she let go of the petit brunette. "Come on Luke, let's go home. It looks like these two have got some talking to do."

* * *

"Julian, I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell me? I understand that you didn't want to hurt me but I had a right to know about Alex okay? And don't say that it doesn't affect me because it does. If you'd married Alex she would've been my son's step mom…"

"I know, I know Hales," Julian answered with frustration as he paced back and forth. "I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of your reaction. I didn't want you to think that I was moving too fast."

"If it made you happy Julian then you should know that I'd be okay with it," Haley whispered as she placed a hand on Julian's shoulder. "We are friends now and I hope that we can put the past behind us and just be honest with each other…"

"No more secrets," Julian nodded in agreement as he stepped forward and embraced the brunette in a hug. "I'm so sorry for not telling you Haley and I promise that we will no longer keep secrets from one another."

"Good," Haley smiled as she pulled away from the embrace. "So do you still love her?"

"I uh… well…" Julian scratched his head as his brain struggled to think of ways how to tell his ex-wife that he was possibly still in love with someone else. "It's complicated…"

"Julian," Haley raised her eyebrows, seriousness creeping across her face. "We are friends now and I want you to be able to tell me things. I don't want you to feel weird about confessing your innermost thoughts to me. Just think of me as you would Brooke and I know that you'd tell Brooke how you were feeling…"

"I don't know!" Julian answered frustratedly as he ran a hand tiredly through his shaggy light brown locks. "I don't know how I feel okay? I think that I might still love her but I know that she can also be a very spiteful person and I'm not clear on what her intentions are. If she came here to stir up trouble then I don't want to be with her but if she is still the same old Alex that I fell for in LA, then I think I could still love her. I don't know what to do about it."

Haley took in a deep breath. A part of her still loved Julian and a part of her always would but lately she'd found herself starting to have feelings for someone else. Someone that she knew she shouldn't have feelings for. "I guess you just need to find out what her intentions are then."

"And if I did reconcile with Alex, you'd be okay with it?"

"More than okay," Haley offered him a small smile. Yes it would hurt like hell but if it made Julian happy then she could deal with it and besides it may allow her to finally let go and move on with her life. She was still holding onto a piece of Julian that she knew she should've let go of a very long time ago.

"I want you to be happy too Hales and if it hurts too much then..."

"Don't Julian," Haley help up her hand quickly. "Don't throw away the person you love because you don't want me to suffer. I appreciate it Julian but I'm trying to move on with my life as well and it will make me more than happy if you find someone else to fill that empty void in your heart."

Julian nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you so much Haley," he whispered. "I hope that you can find someone to fill that empty void too."

"Yeah, so do I," Haley whispered sadly as she stared into Julian's intricate blue eyes. But I think I've already found him and I know that I am forbidden to have any kind of romantic feelings for him, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Well that went over well," Brooke chuckled to herself as Lucas pulled up in front of her house.

"Hey, your sarcasm is not needed," Lucas laughed and for the first time in well a very long time, Brooke noticed a shine in his eyes.

"Are you happy Luke?" she asked suddenly, turning towards him.

Lucas shrugged as he faced the brunette that he was so desperately in love with. "I think I could be. I'm just making myself miserable and I think that I could really be happy if I tried to move on you know?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head slowly. "So do you wanna come in for a little bit?"

"Sure," Lucas smiled as he killed the engine. He was glad that they were starting to get back on track, even though things still felt incredibly awkward.

"I can't believe that Julian randomly started yelling at Alex during dinner," Lucas laughed as Brooke threw the door open.

"I know right. I was so mad but at least Alex and Haley didn't get into a fight. That would've been awful," Brooke chuckled as she dropped her purse to the floor and slipped out of her heels.

"But kind of funny," Lucas grinned as she walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"You are one twisted man Lucas Scott," Brooke shook her head with amusement as she joined him on the couch and flicked the TV on.

"I try."

"So how are the two 'lovebirds' doing," Sophia smirked as she descended down the stairs, only to find her mom and Lucas extremely close to one another. She really was getting a kick out of their whole fake dating thing. It was quite amusing actually.

Brooke shot her daughter a glare. "Shouldn't you be in bed young lady?"

"Mom, it's nine o'clock," she laughed as she perched herself on the chair in the living room. "So how did dinner go?"

"It went fine. Haley and Alex know about each other though," Brooke shrugged as she stood up and glanced at Lucas. "Would you like some wine or something?"

"That would be great. After tonight's dinner, I think I need a drink," Lucas chuckled as he leaned back on the couch.

"Wine?" Sophia raised an eyebrow. "How romantic."

Lucas just rolled his eyes at Sophia's comment. "So how was your date with Jamie?"

"Well, I ran into Nathan," she answered with a shrug. "No big deal."

"Did I just hear you say that you ran into Nathan?" Brooke questioned as she returned to the room with 2 glasses of wine.

"Yeah I did. He said he wanted to get to know me and he gave me a bunch of reasons as to why he left us."

"I thought I told that ass to stay away from you," Brooke hissed as she handed Lucas his wine.

"If he bothers you again, I will seriously knock some sense into him," Lucas seethed as she took a long sip of his wine.

"Actually," Sophia's lips curved into a smile. "I don't mind it at all. It's kind of pathetic really to watch him squirm like that. It makes me feel like I hold some kind of power over him like he did to me for the last 16 years."

"That's kind of twisted," Brooke smirked at her daughter. "But I can't stop you from getting to know your father if that's what you want."

"I don't want to get to know him, I just enjoy having that kind of power over him. It's quite amusing to watch him beg for my attention. Now he knows how it feels to be treated like that."

"Besides I have Lucas, why would I want Nathan?" Sophia asked rhetorically as she wrapped her arm around Lucas's shoulder. "As long as I have you two, Jamie, Uncle Julian, Aunt Haley, Jenny, and Uncle Jake, what more do I need?"

"I love you kiddo, you know that right?" Lucas smiled at the girl that he had always thought of as a daughter. It didn't matter that she wasn't biologically his because he had raised her and he had been there since day one. He didn't need a birth certificate to prove that she was his daughter.

"Who doesn't?" she smirked as she stood up and have her mother a peck on the cheek. "Well I'm going to bed now. Night lovebirds."

"You are too much like your mother," Lucas shook his head as the teenager started heading towards the stairs.

"Is that a bad thing?" Brooke questioned as she turned to Lucas with a mock glare on her face.

"Not at all pretty girl," Lucas smiled contently as he leaned his head against Brooke's shoulder.

"What are you guys in High School?" Sophia smirked as she turned around halfway up the stairs. "Fake dating, denying your feelings, trying to move on with other people… should I go on?"

"Go to bed," Brooke laughed at her daughter as she turned back to Lucas and smiled. "Sometimes I wonder about her."

"We should probably go to bed since we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Brooke yawned as she stood up and stretched her arms out. "You can stay in the guest room if you'd like."

"That's okay, I should probably just go home but I'll see you tomorrow morning Brooke Davis," Lucas chuckled as he gave the brunette a quick hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow morning," Brooke whispered as she touched her forehead where he'd kissed her. She couldn't be falling for him, could she? She was well aware of his feelings but she hadn't expected herself to actually reciprocate them. There was no way that she could be feeling like this. There flame had been burnt out for a long time. Right?

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the wait on this update but you know how life can be sometimes. I've had the majority of this chapter written for weeks but I just couldn't find the time to finish it off so here it is and its extra long and contains lots of Brucas as an apology for the long wait. I promise that Brucas will be together soon, possibly in a few more chapters. I'm not terribly fond of this chapter but I needed to give you guys something. Also would anyone of you mind Julian and Alex ending up together? Honestly, I love Alex to death and in this story I'd love for her and Julian to end up together but that's up to you guys. If not, there will still be some flashbacks about their relationship in LA. I hope that I didn't lose any readers due to my long waits for updates and I will give a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter to apologize yet again for my lack of updates. Next chapter will be set during Julian's premiere and someone will catch Jake and Peyton in the act, not saying who though, you'll have to wait to find that out. Brooke and Lucas will have a heated conversation, mostly about Lindsey and the Sawyer/Sophia/Jamie triangle will heat up. Also Jamie/Nathan might have a little bit of a run in at the rivercourt just before they leave for vacation and I hope to bring in more Lucas/Nathan interaction soon as well. And Rachel and Owen will spend some time together while the gang is away on vacation. Thanks for the patience and I hope that everyone continues to read even if I suck at updating. Please review and let me know what you think. More reviews will lead to speedier updates because that gives me even more incentive to write, just sayin'!


	12. The Beauty & The Tragedy

_**Watch your step, love is broken  
I am every tear you cry**_

_**-Trading Yesterday**_

_**xxxxBRUCASxxxx**_

"We're almost here, Brooke, wake up."

The brunette stirred and mumbled a string of incoherent words as the person occupying the seat next to her gently shook her sleeping body and whispered her name.

Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes. "Are we landing?"

"Yes," the blonde answered for her, but the sound of the flight attendant announcing their arrival to LAX over the loudspeaker beat him to it.

She turned and looked out the airplane window and glanced at the city that had once been her home for two consecutive summers. LA, like New York, was so full of opportunity and prosperity. The city never slept and was crawling with celebrities but she figured that it was too much. It was nothing like the quaint and beautiful town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe, as the plane prepared to land at LAX, "Just like I remember."

"Yeah, it sure is," Lucas agreed but he wasn't even staring out the window. He was staring at the amazed brunette with a content smile.

* * *

"Dad, this place is amazing!" Jamie yelled as he pulled the door open and scanned the inside of the beach house. It was fully furnished, with a 50" plasma TV and many plush leather couches. "I can't wait to play with this…" he smiled as he ran over to the TV and checked out the Xbox 360 that was connected to it.

"There are 5 rooms so we should probably figure out some sleeping arrangements…" Julian suggested as he set his suitcase down on the hardwood floor. "Most of the rooms have two beds."

"You two are not rooming together," Haley stated firmly as she spotted Jamie and Sophia making a run to claim the best room they could find.

"Mom…" Jamie rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Why can't we room together? We will pick a room with 2 beds."

"It doesn't matter. I know how teenagers are and I am putting my foot down on this one…"

"Fine," Sophia pouted. "I'll just room with Jenny I guess."

"Dad, wanna be roomies?" Jamie asked, turning to his father with a bright smile.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Julian laughed as he turned towards his son. "Now, let's go find the best room."

Jamie grinned before running up the stairs to claim the room he wanted.

Peyton wanted to room with Jake but she knew that wouldn't be very appropriate so she picked a room with Sawyer instead.

"So Haley, wanna share a room?" Brooke asked as she turned to her friend.

"Actually… I was gonna snag the last room with 2 beds and shack up with Jake. He already asked me if I wanted to be roomies," Haley smiled innocently.

"But…"

"Sorry," Haley shrugged as she looked at Jake. The two looked back at Brooke and Lucas before dashing up the stairs to claim their room.

"I can sleep on the couch," Lucas offered coyly, upon noticing the look of disappointment on Brooke's face.

"Don't be silly Lucas, it's just a bed. We can handle sharing one right?"

"I well… I uh guess so… but I don't want you to feel weird," Lucas insisted dryly. The truth was, he really wanted to share a bed with Brooke but considering the circumstances, he didn't know if it was a good idea.

"Lucas…" Brooke rolled her eyes at his antics. "We have shared a bed together before. It's not weird, we are best friends."

"Yeah, I know but considering everything that has happened in the last little while, I don't want any tension…"

"Luke, I trust you okay? I know that you won't try and do anything to me. Touch me in my sleep though and I kill you. Got it?" she asked with mock seriousness.

"Understood," Lucas answered obediently. "But are you sure you don't want me touching you?"

"Pervert," Brooke chuckled as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Lucas, who simply chuckled.

* * *

"Brooke is going to kill us Haley. Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Jake asked as he plopped down on the bed.

"Trust me Jake, we are doing the right thing. I love them both to death and I think that if we can make Brooke realize her feelings…"

"Haley, you can't make two people love each other," Jake cut in before she could finish. "Let fate take its course and determine if they are meant to be or not."

"But I can't stand seeing them this way!" Haley cried out as she flopped down on the other bed. "It's killing me. Lucas is so freaking love sick that it makes me sick and Brooke loves him, I know it, but she won't commit because of the way she's been hurt in the past."

"Haley," Jake smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it's meant to be, they will find a way to get together. If it's not then, you need to accept it and not push them together."

"You don't understand Jake. You haven't even had a date since Nikki and that was 16 freaking years ago!"

"I understand better than you think," Jake winked as he stood up. "Just let them work it out Hales, you can't play cupid for everyone, especially when you need to figure your own heart out first…"

"Jake…"

He just sent his friend a smile before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Brooke sat on the leather couch, staring at the TV screen with disdain. If she had to watch one more game of NBA live, she was sure she'd gouge her eyes out. Jamie, Jake, and Lucas had been playing that stupid game all afternoon.

"Wanna go shopping Brooke?" Haley asked excitedly as she bounced into the room with her purse in one hand and the keys to one of the rentals cars in the other.

Normally, Brooke's face would light up at the mention of shopping and she'd already be heading out the door with her wallet. But, Brooke didn't feel normal today. She didn't feel "inspired" enough to go shopping.

"You go ahead, Hales. I just wanna stay here and hang out. I'm not really in the shopping mood today."

"Brooke, are you feeling okay?" Haley gasped, clearly shocked that the fashionista wasn't in the shopping mood. Brooke Davis was always in the mood for shopping.

"Yes tutor mom, now go on."

"PEYTON!" Haley yelled up the stairs. "Get your skinny ass down here, we are going shopping!"

"NOOO!" Brooke chuckled at Peyton's dramatic agonizing screams.

"Come on Mom, let's go," Sawyer insisted as she dragged her less than thrilled mother down the stairs. "I want to buy some new clothes and I already planned on meeting a few of my old friends from LA at the mall…"

"You're not coming?" Peyton raised an eyebrow at the sight of Brooke sitting on the couch. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Brooke Davis rejected a trip to the mall," Peyton answered dramatically after she received a shake of the head from Brooke.

"Peyton, we are wasting valuable shopping time," Haley insisted firmly, her hands planted on her hips as she jerked her head towards the clock.

"Help me," she mouthed towards Brooke, who laughed in response.

"Just be glad that Brookie isn't coming or we'd be at the mall all day," Haley reminded her as they headed out the door. Peyton groaned. Today was going to be a LONG day.

"Where are Jenny and Sophia?" Lucas asked as he looked up from the game.

"They are at the beach, looking for hot boys," Brooke smirked playfully as she picked at the loose seems from the fashionable rips in her designer jeans.

All three heads snapped up. "What?" It was Lucas who spoke. "My little girl had better not be looking at hot boys. She is too young for that…"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jamie joked as he threw the controller at Lucas, indicating that it was his turn to play.

"I was kidding, Jamie," Brooke smiled as she shook her head in amusement. "They are at the beach sun tanning."

"Where's Julian?" Brooke asked as she scanned the room. "I haven't seen him since we got here."

"He was worried about the movie being a failure so he's probably off pouting or something," Jamie shrugged as he focused his attention on the game. "Come on!" he growled as Lucas threw his hands up in the air in victory.

* * *

"I can't believe that little snot faced bitch had to come with us…" Sophia complained as she looked over at Jenny, who was basking in the sun.

"I know right but at least she will be occupied with her old friends from LA."

"I guess," the brunette shrugged as she reached for her coke and took a sip. "But she will be at the premiere tomorrow."

"Well then flaunt Jamie in front of her. Show her that you are not backing down and that you are fighting for the boy you love," the blonde responded as she read the label on the sunscreen bottle. "I swear to god, I'd better not burn…"

Sophia ignored her little side comments. "If she tries to make a move on Jamie, I will kick her mother-fucking-ass and then I will…"

"What's up guys?"

The two girls jerked their heads up to see Sawyer standing with a tall blonde boy with a muscular body and dark brown eyes. "This is my ex-boyfriend Kyle. Think he will make Jamie jealous?" she winked knowingly.

"Alright, that's it," the brunette growled, preparing to stand up.

"Sophia…" Jenny warned her, pulling her back down so she landed in the sand with a thud.

"Better hold onto that boy of yours tight because I'm getting my revenge," she snickered before grabbing Kyle's hand and stalking off.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Jenny just laughed and shook her head. "No need for violence Soph, he loves you and pretty soon she will realize that she's just scum on the bottom of his shoe…"

* * *

What if I fail? What if nobody likes it? What if they don't want to make a movie out of it? Those were the questions that ran through the movie producers head as he leaned over the edge of the balcony, his head in his hands.

"Hey, stranger."

He looked up and saw Brooke Davis standing behind him with her trademark smirk.

"Hey," he answered quietly as he let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm nervous," he admitted coyly. "I've made a ton of films but I'm always so afraid of rejection. What if nobody likes this one?"

"Julian, you are your own worst enemy, you know?" she chuckled rhetorically. "You have an amazing talent and I know that this film will be a hit. I can just feel it, you know?"

"Thanks," he smiled appreciatively. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Well, they don't call me cheery for no reason."

"Maybe, you should take your own advice Davis," he smirked after a moment of silence.

She twisted her face up with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that I was my own worst enemy Brookie but you are also your own worst enemy. You have so much love to give but you won't give it because you are scared."

"Julian, I already told you that…"

"I know what you're gonna say Brooke but can I just say something? The brunette nodded her head, signaling for him to continue.

"I love you Brooke, you are a great person and you have the biggest heart, but sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours. You have a boy that is crazy about you and would do anything for you vying for your love but you keep shutting him out. Lucas is not Nathan and you can't punish him for Nathan's shortcomings. Lucas is a great friend of mine and I know that he would never hurt you. If you don't have feelings for Lucas, I can't force you to love him but I do know that if you won't be with him because you are scared, you need to overcome that fear because you have so much love to give Brooke and it's a shame to waste it…"

"Now is not a good time Julian," she whispered softly as she looked over at him. "I have too much on my plate right now."

"Well, I hope you figure it out soon because you need to be happy."

"Yeah, I hope so too," she smiled, gazing out at the ocean. "You're movie is gonna do great Julian. Don't be afraid of rejection, they won't reject a movie that good."

"Thanks," he squeezed her hand as she turned to go back inside. "Hey Brooke."

"Yeah?

"Don't reject Lucas either. You can't reject a love that good."

Brooke just shook her head and gave him a small smile before opening the sliding door and disappearing inside.

* * *

"How come you didn't go with your friends?"

"Didn't wanna," the redhead shrugged as she spooned some pasta sauce and shoved it in the bartenders face. "Here try this."

"I'm trying to stay drama free this weekend. How is the sauce?"

"Good." He shot her a dazzling smile. "My girl sure can cook."

"You're girl?"

"Well you said you like me, a lot, so I just assumed that if you wanted to be…"

"You talk too much," she chuckled as she forcefully crashed her lips onto his. Her back slammed into the wall and soon he was lifting her up onto the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm not going to sleep with you…"

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," he grinned as he nibbled on her ear and made his way down her neck, placing a few light kisses on her collarbone.

"You play a pretty unfair game Morello," the redhead breathed out as she groaned with pleasure. "I'm almost tempted to give in but I have morals."

"You sure, you don't wanna…"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

"Oh, shit!" Rachel screeched as she pulled away from Owen. Behind her, the oven was smoking. "I forgot about the garlic bread…"

Owen reached for the fire extinguisher and sprayed the oven cautiously before pulling the bread out. "I like my bread burnt…" he mumbled as he examined the black contents.

"God, I'm such an idiot. How could I forget about it?" Rachel cursed as she slammed her fist onto the counter lightly. "I wanted the dinner to be perfect…"

"It is perfect Rachel," Owen smiled seductively as he pulled Rachel closer to him. "I don't need an amazing meal to make this night perfect, you being here already makes it perfect enough."

"Owen…" she smiled graciously. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just that amazing. So do you wanna…?"

"Not happening," Rachel smiled deviously as she skipped over to the stove and shut the burner off.

Owen watched the redhead with amazement. He was falling for this girl already and it had only been a few weeks. He felt a sudden pang in his heart. What if this relationship turned out like the last one and he ended up falling much harder for her than she had for him? He wasn't sure if he could handle that again.

* * *

"So who wants to tell us what happened?" Peyton asked strictly, her eyes darting back and forth between the two girls and then back to Brooke, who looked disappointed.

"She started it!" Those were the words that came flying from each girl's mouth as they pointed fingers at each other.

"Sophia," Brooke stated firmly, her arms stiffly crossed across her chest. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened." Sawyer was sporting a black eye and a small cut on her bottom lip.

"Fine," the brunette surrendered as she started to tell her mother the details of what happened a mere hour ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"**Where's Jenny? Did she finally realize what a drag you are?" the blonde clicked her tongue thoughtfully as she ridiculed her "sister".**_

_"**Why is bitch being a Sawyer?" **_

_"**Meet me at the beach in twenty minutes sister, I have something to show you."**_

_**The older sister didn't even have time to reply before the blonde vanished out the door. **_

_**She was contemplating on whether to go or not. Something told her that Sawyer was just screwing with her mind, but maybe she really did have something of value to show her. **_

_**After a few minutes, she slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed out the back door, behind the beach house. **_

_**It was still light out but nobody was around. "SAWYER!" she hollered, scanning the beach for her sister. She was ready to head inside when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It looked like two people kissing and the two people sure looked like her sister and her boyfriend. **_

_"**What the hell is this?" she yelled with outrage as the two broke from their kiss. **_

_"**Sophia… I..."**_

_"**Save it Jamie," the brunette growled. "God, I can't believe I actually thought you loved me." She felt a tear slip from her eye. She was strong but not that strong. **_

_"**You win Sawyer. You can have him all you want, you two deserve each other!"**_

_**She turned to run away when Jamie grabbed her arm. "She kissed me okay? You have to believe me…"**_

_"**I know she kissed you Jamie but you kissed her back. That doesn't make it right. Now leave me the hell alone!"**_

_"**Sophia, I love you. I kissed her back because I was shocked. It took me a while to gather what was going on and I swear to god, I pushed her away as soon as I thought of you and I'm sorry I did it but…"**_

_"**It's not gonna work this time Jamie," she answered as calmly as she could muster, reaching up to wipe the tear that was starting to roll down her cheek. "I saw what I saw and you can't erase it okay? You can't take back what I just saw. I thought you were the one for me but I guess I have my answer."**_

_"**Oh and this is for kissing my boyfriend," the brunette growled with hate. Sawyer didn't even know what was coming as Sophia's arm came flying out of nowhere, knocking her straight in the eye and then once again straight in the mouth. She could see red pouring from her mouth instantly and her eye stung like a bitch. "You won Sawyer, I hope you're happy." Her voice sounded emotionless, almost dead.**_

_"**I don't want either of you two to ever speak to me again," she deadpanned before turning on her heel and walking away. She wouldn't let them see her break down but as soon as she was out of sight, she could feel the hot tears pour down her face.**_

**_END _****_FLASHBACK_**

_"Did you kiss him?" Peyton's voice was rough and strict, anger brewing in her green eyes. "Answer me Sawyer, goddamit, did you kiss him?"_

"Yes." Her voice was meek and almost coherent but enough for Peyton to hear and hit the roof. "Go to your room young lady and I do not want to see your face until morning. Do you understand?"

"But I…"

"Just go Sawyer. I didn't raise you to run around kissing boys that already have girlfriends especially your sister's boyfriend."

"She's not my sister…"

"Whether, you like it or not, yes she is and you need to stop being such a spoiled brat and accept it!"

She sent her mother a spiteful glare before trudging up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Sophia. I don't know why she does stuff like that… I didn't raise her that way…"

"It's not your fault your daughter is a bitch…"

"Sophia!" Brooke yelled, shooting her daughter a glare.

"It's fine Brooke, she can be a bitch sometimes. I'm aware of that…"

"Sophia, you are not getting off the hook that easily. You punched her and that was uncalled for, no matter how badly you are hurting…"

"She deserved it mom, I don't care what any of you think. I'm going to bed," she hissed before heading up the stairs, Jenny in tow.

* * *

Peyton ambled up the stairs, slightly drunk. She reached for the railing as she almost tipped over. After the earlier events had unfolded and all of the kids had returned to their rooms for the night, the adults began drinking, to relieve the stress that they were under. She stumbled into the room and fell onto the bed next to her daughter, whose back was to her. She turned away and tried to drift off into a comforting sleep, despite the bed spins that she was getting.

She felt two arms wrap around her body and she whipped around. Her daughter was not lying next to her, instead it was a devilishly handsome Jake Jagielski.

"What are you doing here mister?" she smiled seductively as she rolled over on her side to face him.

"Sawyer wanted to sleep with her aunt Haley tonight, figuring that you'd be rip-roaring mad at her so I got kicked to the curb," he laughed lightly. "Not that mind."

"Jake…" she whispered, tracing patterns on his bare chest with her fingers.

"Yeah?" he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her being next to him.

"I want you," she whispered huskily and when he opened his eyes, she was sliding her way up his body, throwing her shirt off in the process.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're drunk and I don't want this to be meaningless."

"It's never been meaningless with us," she smirked as slipped her hand under the covers and started to pull his boxers down.

"Alright," he caved as he attached his lips to hers.

* * *

"Luke," Brooke whispered softly as she shut the door to the bedroom.

"Hey you," he whispered, rolling over in the bed as the brunette sat on the edge and yanked her jeans off. She slid in next to him wearing her underwear and a tank top.

"Peyton just stumbled to bed. She's a little bit tipsy but I think she's just upset over what happened earlier," Brooke said as she pulled the covers up over her body and let out a sigh. "I don't understand why Jamie would do that…"

"Well sometimes people like to change from one sibling to the other…" The instant those words rolled off of his tongue, he wished he could take them back. "I didn't mean… God I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Lucas," she mumbled but he could see the tears forming in her hazel-green orbs. "But just so you know it's a little bit different. I didn't kiss Nathan while we were together. We were over and moved on from each other at that point."

"I never got over you Brooke," he admitted as he fidgeted with the loose seams on the blanket covering the bed.

"Lucas…"

"Never mind Brooke," he mumbled, rolling over on his side and trying to tune out the silence that was slowly killing him.

"What about Lindsey, she seems nice…" the brunette offered after a moment of hesitation.

"She's nice but she isn't you," Lucas shrugged as he shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "And she never will be."

"I'm sorry Luke. I never meant to cause you so much pain but I can't lose you okay? I love you so much and you are the best friend that I have ever had. I don't know how I would have made it through all the years without you as my crutch Luke and I will forever be thankful for that but I can't delve into a relationship with you until I am one hundred percent sure of my feelings. It's just too risky."

"I understand," he sighed as he put a hand on her cheek. "But that doesn't change how I feel and nobody can push me into being with Lindsey because I don't want to be with her like that."

"What if she asks you out?" Brooke suddenly blurted out.

"Well, I would um… tell her that I think of her as a friend and that there is someone else that I'm waiting for…"

"Lucas, you can't wait for me forever. What if I never sort these unsolved feelings out? I can't ask you to put your whole life on hold for me. You've been doing it for the past 16 years and you deserve happiness, happiness that I may never be able to give you."

"Is that what you are really afraid of?" he asked after a moment of silence, letting her words sink in. "Are you afraid that you won't make me happy?"

"That's a big part of the reason I won't give us a shot, yeah."

"Brooke, you will always be enough and you will always make me happy. Can't you see that you've already made me happy just by being my best friend?"

"And maybe that's the way it is meant to be," she countered with a grave expression. "Maybe we were only meant to be best friends."

"And maybe we weren't. I guess we'll never know."

"Luke, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Whatever," the blonde mumbled as he rolled over and faced away from her.

Brooke slowly crept into the hallway, tip-toeing carefully, so she wouldn't wake anybody. She wasn't sure if the bathroom was right across the hall or at the very end of the hall. She was pretty sure that it was the last door at the end of the hall, sort of separated from the other rooms. Slowly, she pushed the door open and her eyes literally popped at the sight before her. It sure as hell wasn't the bathroom. It was Jake and Peyton, tangled in a mass of sheets, clearly naked and on top of one another. "Oh. My. God," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry guys, I thought this was the bathroom." She quickly shut the door after hearing Peyton mumble something incoherent. What the hell was that? Maybe it was because Peyton had been drinking and Jake was desperate. Maybe they'd been doing it for awhile? She had no idea but she did know that there had always been some undeniable chemistry between the two of them.

* * *

Sunlight hit her face as she slowly yawned and pulled the sheets back. She turned and saw Lucas staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he quickly looked away and prepared to get up.

"It sure looked like you were eyeing me up," she commented with a playful smirk. "Then again, I am undeniably hot."

"I was just watching you sleep," he mused and then mentally kicked himself for saying that out loud.

"That's not creepy at all," she smirked sarcastically before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are we cool after last night?" he finally breathed out as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Of course we are Lucas. Everything is just fine," she grumbled before throwing on a pair of jeans and closing the bedroom door behind herself. Somehow, even she was having a hard time believing that.

"Brooke…"

The brunette snapped her head around to see Peyton leaning against the doorframe of the room across the hall.

"Hey, Peyton, How was your sleep?" the brunette teased light heartedly, with the raise of two perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Brooke, can you please not tell anybody about what you saw last night?"

"Your wish is my command Peyton but you know that what you are doing is wrong. You're married to Nathan and despite the fact that I hate that man more than words can even say I do not condone cheating."

"I was drunk and it just sort of happened…"

"Tell me Peyton, was that really the first time you guys have done it? Because I have the feeling that it's been going on for awhile," the brunette pried. She'd been suspicious of them for awhile now.

"No," she admitted, her head hung shamefully. "It's happened on several occasions but I have real feelings for him Brooke. He blossoms these feelings inside of me that I didn't even know existed. He makes me so happy and I've realized that Nathan and I are living a lie."

"Well, I have no problem at all with you and Jake being together. I think you guys would make a great couple but you need to sort things out with your husband before you continue with this Peyton because you know just as much as I do that it is wrong to have an affair while you are married, even if that marriage is a lie."

"You won't tell anyone about this?"

"No, I won't say a thing," Brooke promised. "But that doesn't mean that I agree with it."

With that she pushed past Peyton and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

Haley skillfully flipped a pancake up into the air with the spatula before catching it and placing it the pan.

"Smells good," Brooke smiled as she perched herself on a stool and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Haley smiled as she placed the pancake on a plate and dumped more batter into the pan. "Look, I'm sorry about what Jamie did and I hope that Sophia is okay."

"She's a Davis. She's strong so she'll be okay, eventually. Let's not intervene and let the kids work it out alright?"

Haley nodded just as Julian walked into the room, rubbing his eyes and admiring the stack of food.

"You're gonna do great," Brooke smiled as she patted Julian on the arm. "You always do."

Haley smiled at her ex-husband. "Pancakes for the champ," she grinned as she handed him a stack. "You're gonna rock this Julian." She offered him a hug and groaned as her phone rang. "Brooke can you finish those pancakes while I take this call?"

"But I don't cook…"

"It's alright Aunt Haley, I'll take over from here," Sophia grinned warmly as she grabbed the spatula and began flipping pancakes.

"Thanks sweetheart," Haley smiled as she left the room and clicked the talk button on her phone.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes glued to the staircase in hopes that nobody would hear their conversation.

"I was just wondering how things were going in LA."

"Everything is fine Nathan. We are just getting ready to leave for Julian's premiere."

"I ran into Sophia yesterday," he spit out anxiously, twirling with the phone cord.

"You did?" Haley raised her eyebrows questioningly. "And how did that go?"

"I was starting to make progress until your son interrupted," he chuckled lightly. "But she actually listened to me and I finally got to explain the reasoning behind my disappearance."

"That's great Nathan," she smiled. "I knew that she'd start to come around."

"Thank you so much Haley. I can't honestly thank you enough for the advice and help you've given me. I was wondering if you uh… wanted to maybe grab some coffee when you get back?" he asked nervously. "I mean just to talk about Soph and stuff. You don't have to if you don't want…"

"Nathan, I'd love to," she giggled. "I have to go get ready for the premiere but I will see you in a few days okay?"

"Okay, and thanks again Haley. I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem. Goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone, a smile creeping across her face. She couldn't understand these feelings. He was supposed to be an ass and a bad father and more importantly she was supposed to stand by her friends and hate him. Yet, somehow she found that so hard to do because he was a different person around her. She just wished that he could be that person around everyone else.

* * *

AN: This is my Christmas present to you all but unfortunately I have to break the bad news to you as well. This story is going to be on hiatus until probably February. I am not abandoning it but I have 2 diplomas and one final coming up that I need to study for. The month of January is crunch time for me and I'm sorry but school comes before writing. I will pick this up after the first semester ends. Next semester I will only have one class at school and one class through distant learning for a total of 2 classes and SO much more free time on my hands to update. Also I doubt I will have much homework for English class so that will also be a bonus and more time to update. I know that many of you are probably upset about the Jamie/Sawyer kiss but I promise that it will NOT be Sawyer and Jamie in the end. Jamie and Sophia will work it out but I had to do that for some drama but I will work out in the end so do not worry about it. As for Brucas, they will be getting together soon. Nathan and Peyton's marriage is going to hit some bumps soon, possibly an end? Not sure yet. If anyone has any ideas feel free to include them in a PM or review and I'd be happy to consider them. Thanks for understanding and I hope that people will continue to read this when I return next month. The song is "The beauty and the tragedy" by Trading Yesterday and don't be shy to hit the review button and give me some feedback or suggestions!

-Megan


End file.
